


Path of Love

by MrHouse2281



Series: Star Wars Personal Canon [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 71,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHouse2281/pseuds/MrHouse2281
Summary: Admitting you'r in love with someone is already hard. Getting them to return your feelings is even harder. Doing both while fighting a galaxy spanning totalitarian empire? Don't even get me started. These are the hurdles Sabine must overcome to win over Ezra. (Complete)
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Star Wars Personal Canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589806
Comments: 135
Kudos: 163





	1. A rescue and a revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate Star Wars timeline I am creating. The events of this story takes place after the PoD where Thrawn is killed during the Theft of the TIE Defender and Ezra's capture by Governor Pryce a month after the assault (Kanan is still alive as Hera is not captured during her mission.) Criticism is appreciated, trolling will not be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the course of saving Ezra from Pryce's custody, Sabine's rage at his condition causes her to lash out and nearly kill the governor. Upon taking Ezra to safety, she has a confrontation with Hera. Over the course of this argument, Sabine takes the first step toward realizing her love for the young Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story and the other following take place in an alternate timeline where Thrawn is killed during the theft of the TIE Defender Elite. Kanan is still alive as a result of this divergence as Hera is not captured.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

The Ghost  
Day 9/month 1/ 0 aby

It was probably the most agonizingly long week in Sabines life. During a mission to Sobrik to recover data-chits concerning Imperial troop movements, Ezra was ambushed by a large force of Death Troopers and taken into Imperial custody. From what Azadi’d told her, he was being taken to the Imperial Command Complex in Capital City. Lothal’s former governor also mentioned he might be in for an even rougher time than usual.

By all accounts, Thrawns death in the midst of the Defender prototypes theft pushed the governors sanity slowly but steadily downhill. Her directives became more unpredictable, she was seen in public having erratic mood swings and personnel working at the Command Complex were overheard in bars saying that she was starting to have less patience with subordinates. Rumor had it three junior officers were threatened with court martial for minor slip-ups on their data-work.

Sabine don’t think she’d have gotten any sleep at all without those pills Zeb gave her. Although she doubted she'd have access to them for very long. Hera would take them as soon as she suspected Sabine was getting addicted.

Kanan wasn't taking the situation well either. She understood enough of the Force to know that he and Ezra could feel what each other felt. And she knew enough about it not to ask him what he was picking up on. Thankfully, it was a scenario that seemed to be relegated to speculation on her part.

A plan had been worked out for Ezra's rescue. They'd heard from the Lothal Resistance that he was holed up at the main garrison, information they'd obtained from loose lipped Imperial troops hitting the bars nearby. They also had an idea of what was being done to him in the Governors custody. They didn't have exact details but some of the troopers said what Pryce was doing to him was "ferricking evil." If what those troopers were saying was true, Pryce was spending a good portion of her day down in the basement taking out her anger on the kid. She'd come back up to her office huffing like someone who'd run a marathon and still someone agitated, bloodstains all over her grey uniform.

Actively trying to keep those things out of her head, Sabine made sure the clips in her pistols were fully loaded and that her explosives were in working order. The key to keeping it cool right now was making sure she was ready to deploy.

Lothal Imperial Command Complex  
Day 10/ month 1/ 0 aby

The stormtrooper sergeant dropped the the ground as Sabine and the others raced through the corridors. She, Zeb and Rex were to extract Ezra from custody and take him to the Ghost, which was providing covering fire. The clone captain fired at the lock on the door in front of them and time seemed to slow down as she took in what was inside.

Sabine had an idea of what shape Ezra’d be in when they found him, but nothing prepared her for…this. Ezra was deathly pale and unconscious from what she could tell. She could see so much blood on him and on the floor. There were slight burn marks on his body too.

Zeb let loose a deep roar as he destroyed the IT-Os near the captive Jedi. He wasn’t alone in his sentiment. Seeing what they did to him made Sabines vision go red. In that moment, nothing else seemed to matter but breaking him free and punishing who did this to him. And she didn’t have to look far to find the person responsible.

Because Governor Pryce was scurrying towards a door at the far end of the room.

Sabine turned on her jetpacks ignition and rocketed toward her, cutting her off from the door. She caught ahold of the governors collar and held her against the wall. Pryce seemed too stunned by how quickly the Mandalorian caught up to her to put up a fight like before. Sabine let out a scream of rage as she started mashing her other fist into Pryces face and kicked her in the stomach. It wasn’t long before her blows started making Pryce bleed. Lothal's governor coughed up blood after a particularly ferocious kick in the stomach, a splotch of it landing on Sabine's breastplate. 

Before Pryce could even try to move herself away, Sabine lifted her back up, wrapped her hands around her throat and started to squeeze. She gritted her teeth behind her visor. She'd never tried to strangle someone to death before, but she was confident she'd be able to accomplish it. Pryce was making desperate gasps for air and flailing her arms, only encouraging Sabine to squeeze harder. She was moving her thumb to the governors carotid artery when she heard Rex shout for her. Turning slightly, Sabine saw Rex reloading his weapons while Zeb carefully hoisted the young Jedi out of his restraints. Taking this as their cue to leave, Sabine knocked out Pryce with a punch to the side of her head before leaving. As she moved next to Zeb, she could hear how ragged Ezra's breath was. Sabine forced down the pain welling in her chest and focused on getting him back to the Ghost. She'd have time for despondence later. 

Hera wasted no time getting Ezra onto the table. She turned to the ex-ISB operative, Jedi and clone trooper at her side. “Kallus, blood packs, now. Kanan, diagnostic tools. Rex, disinfectant.” The three hurriedly opened up the medical supplies as she ordered and she whipped her head at the orange astromech observing the scene. “Chopper, contact Temple Base, let them know we need a medical team ready once we arrive!” Chopper did as he was told and raced over to cockpit which was soon streaming with the familiar lights of hyperspace. “Sabine, go to your room. And no sleeping pills.”

Sabine took an unsure step forward and put her hand out.

“Hera I want to-“ the Twi’lek spun her head around. “Do not argue with me Sabine!” She turned back to Kanan, Rex and Kallus who were already getting much needed blood into Ezra’s system. Sabine shuffled away as they did so, with tears beginning to run down her face.

Sabine limped over to her bed, the tears still flowing she could hear the four furiously trying to stabilize Ezra. She let herself fall onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Exhaustion washed over her like a tidal wave and the corners of her vision started to grow dark. A weeks worth of terror and worry mixed in with the exhaustion from the mission all hit her at once. She quietly whispered a desperate plea to the spirits of her ancestors, something she hadn’t done in years.

“Let him make it. Give him the strength, I beg of you.”

Common Room, Ghost, Yavin IV  
day 11/month 2/ 0 aby

Sabine put her hand on the window as she saw the medical teams swarming around Ezra and speaking to Rex and Kanan. She sighed watching them rush him to medbay. _At least he’d be in safe hands now_. She wiped one of her eyes that still stung from her crying earlier. Sabine had almost passed out when she fell onto her bed with tears in her eyes after Hera and Kallus sent her out from the common room while they patched up Ezra as best they could. They wouldn’t even let her help them out.

She quietly prayed to her ancestors for them to aid Ezra in lasting the journey to the base as she succumbed to exhaustion. Her heart ached when she remembered the last thing she said before sleep took her. She’d never felt so helpless since she saw the handiwork of the rebuilt Duchess strewn across the Mandalorian desert, the scorched armor of her Clans warriors providing an all too familiar clue as to the fate her mother and brother only narrowly escaped.

She turned around to see Hera behind her, doing her best to not look glum.

"C-can we talk" the Twi'lek asked. Sabine nodded and sat down in one of the common room chairs. Hera took a deep breath.

"I-I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did when you brought Ezra on board. You just wanted to help. In that moment, I didn't want to waste even a second. Plus, if there was one time when you'd need the sleeping pills it would've been after something like that."

"Hera, it's nothing. We were all under huge amounts of stress, neither of us were thinking clearly."

Hera gulped. "Which makes the other thing I needed to talk to you about all the more difficult."

Sabine raised an eyebrow. "Rex told me what happened with Pryce."

"I won't deny any of what he says."

"Sabine that's not it. You lost control, Sabine. What if she or some stormtroopers got Zeb and Rex while they were trying to get Ezra off her torture rack? You'r supposed to be looking out for them. I know that seeing Ezra like that shocked you."

Sabine gave a hollow, choked laugh. What Hera just said to her was probably the biggest understatement she’d heard in years. She couldn’t tell if she should be exasperated, furious or amused.

Fury won out.

“Shocked? Shocked?! Hera, you might have seen him when we got him to safety but you weren’t there to see what he was like when we found him! You didn’t see him cuffed onto that slab with IT-Os floating around him and you damn sure weren’t there when we had to carry him out and listen to how shallow his breathing was!”

Hera's face hardened.

“I saw the shape he was in Sabine. He lost enough blood to look like the Grand Inquisitor. Even still, there was too much at risk for you to fly of on your own like you did.”

Sabines eye twitched. “If that was Kanan up there you’d have done the same. And I wouldn’t have lifted a finger to stop you.”

The Twi'lek blanched. Sabine had hit a sore spot and she was beginning to regret it. Hera clenched her fists. She’d never hit Sabine out of anger before but given the line that was just crossed she was starting to expect it. Even Hera had a breaking point.

“H-he has nothing to do with this!”

"Hera, I won't apologize for what I did! Pryce deserved what she got, every single ferricking bit! What that sadist did to him was beyond barbaric! She tortured him for a week Hera! A week of pain and horror all because she was sad her creepy blue buddy died when we took the Defender prototype! I wasn’t going to just let her slip away after what she dared do to _my_ Ezra!”

Sabine fumed as she looked at her surrogate mother, watching the rage slowly leave her face. Hera seemed more perplexed than angry and Sabine couldn’t figure out what’d cause such a drastic change. Then it hit her. She franticly shook her hands. 

"W-w-wait, let me rephrase that! Please, it’s not what you think!”

But it was too late for her to take her words back.

Hera now had a small smile on her face and wrapped her arms around Sabine.

“It’s alright to be scared for him, dear. But he’ll get better and you know it.”

Sabine returned the hug, her anger all but forgotten. Her words reverberated through her head as Hera left the room. She sat down in a chair nearby and stared out the window at the jungle outside. Of all the questions bouncing around her head, one was at the forefront of her mind and refused to leave. _Why did I say he was **mine**? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All these songs of the property of the copyright holder/creator. I own none of them.
> 
> Soundtrack for chapter: 
> 
> rescue and rage: Bruno's theme-Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5
> 
> Tense flight to safety: Bone Man Ben-Jurassic Park 3
> 
> Arrival on Yavin IV: Never meant to belong-Bleach


	2. A recovery and an oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ezra surviving the flight to Yavin following his rescue from governor Pryce, Sabine begins to sort out her steadily awakening romantic feelings for the young Jedi with the help of the other Spectres. At the same time, she tells her birth family of the ordeal, promising them and the spirits of her ancestors that she will end the governors life the next time they meet. Meanwhile, Pryce's sanity further deteriorates and her rule of Lothal becomes even more brutal. All the while, she is unaware that Sabine fully intends to make the governor pay for torturing Ezra with her life.

Masassi Base, Yavin IV

Day 11/ Month 1/ 0 aby

The Ghost crew and Ahsoka were ushered into the medical bay by a surgeon and his droid assistant. “I’m sorry we had to keep you away from him for a while but we needed to make sure we completed all the necessary procedures before we allowed him any visitors.”

The medical droid swiveled its head over to Hera and Kanan. “The amount of aid you were able to provide him before his arrival is commendable. It decreased the amount of time we would have needed by four hours and nine minutes.” The pair nodded. The doctor looked at them as well. “I believe he might have also done what he could to heal himself when Pryce was not present.”

Sabine blinked and Hera looked over to Kanan. “Healing trance?”

Kanan scratched at his beard, intrigued. “It’s very likely. Pryce couldn’t have been down in the basement with him all the time. If she was the only one torturing him he could’ve used the time to fix some of the damage. I’m guessing Pryce didn’t want anyone but her to be the one… you know.”

“I think we get the idea” Zeb said grumbling.

The group found itself facing the bed Ezra was in. Sabine could almost feel something rip into her heart as she saw him. He had bandages over most of his torso and IV’s going into his arms. One of his eyes was covered. The doctor said Ezra could breath on his own and didn’t need any sort of respirator. It was little comfort.

Ezra groaned softly and his eyes fitfully openly. “H-hey guys.” His raspy voice dug further into Sabine’s heart. He sounded so brittle. That combined with the sight of him all bandaged up made it so that she could hardly stand. Ezra turned his head to a nearby mirror and grimaced slightly. "Woah. I look like I went five rounds with a reek." Sabine blinked away the tears starting to well up. What Ezra said was almost too much. For some reason, hearing him joke about his condition was only making things worse for her. "How long have I been here?"

"Since yesterday" Kanan said flatly. "Pryce, is she..." Rex shook his head. "Got away. Though Sabine thrashed her pretty good."

Ezra turned to face her, making Sabine's face heat up a bit. "Really?"

She nodded. "I saw what she did to you and I wasn't going to let her just leave without a scratch."

The right side of Ezra's mouth rose a little. "Thanks for that. And for getting me out."

Sabine could feel her self control start to fail her. "Pretty sure you'd've done the same for me." Zeb looked at her confused. Ezra smiled, closing his visible eye. Her heart was starting to flutter.

Thankfully the doctor came in. "My apologies, but we need to run some more tests. We really need the room clear." Ezra nodded and the group left, with Sabine rushing to a nearby fresher. Her face was a blistering red when she took off her helmet to see herself in the mirror.

Later that evening,

Sabine's Quarters, The Ghost

Sabine turned from her painting to a knock at the door. "Sabine" Hera asked from the opposite side "can Kanan and I come in for a moment?" She walked over to the door and opened it, letting her surrogate parents enter. "Kanan and I wanted to talk to about yesterday."

Sabine's face darkened. "I said what I meant. There's nothing more to it."

Hera shook her head, a small smile on her face. "It's not about our argument, it's what you said at at the end of it."

Kanan grinned. "She told me what you finished off with, Sabine. She told me how you wanted to repay Pryce for hurting 'your Ezra.'"

Whatever anger Sabine'd felt was washed away by embarrassment and confusion. "Hera, why would you..."

The Twi'lek gestured for her to sit down, her and Kanan following suit. "Sabine" Hera began "what you said didn't justify what you did to Pryce but it seemed to have more behind it than you know. It was more honest and heartfelt than just some slip of the tongue. I had to tell him. If this means what I think it does, it seemed too wonderful to keep to myself." Hera seemed almost giddy.

Kanan put up one of his hands. "I'm the only one she told, don't you worry."

"Sabine, the reason we came in here is to ask you something. You don't need to give a full answer. Just give us what you can. What do you feel for Ezra?"

Sabine reclined further into her seat. "I really don't know. He used to be a friend, then a kid brother. For a while he seemed to be like my twin brother but... sometimes I feel things you don't usually feel for someone like that. Whenever he shows confidence in me I feel like there's nothing that can hold me back. Nothing that can beat me. And when I'm alone with him it makes me scared and giddy at the same time. Like I'm terrified I'm going to do something stupid but I want nothing more than to just... be with him. I-I really don't know what I feel, it's evolved into something I really can't place."

Hera patted her on the shoulder. "You don't need to untangle it all right now, Sabine. But we'll help you if you want us to."

"Thanks." The pair then left her room, allowing Sabine the solace she needed. 

Day 15/ Month 1/ 0 aby

Sabine took a deep breath before keying in her parents frequency on a handheld holoprojector. Last night, Kanan recommended that Sabine notify her parents of what'd transpired over the past few days. These check-ins with her family were an idea he and Hera had not long after Gar was killed. Sabine had to admit, it was a really good idea. After going through years without ever speaking to her parents or brother, it'd do a lot of good if she contacts them once in a while and let them know she was still kicking. She spoke with them a fair bit even after she left the Mandalorian Resistance, telling them what was happening whether it be good or bad.

But what she had to tell during the last few calls weren't as dire as what she had to relay now. Before she knew it, she was looking at the shimmering blue voxels in the shape of her parents. After a quick nervous greeting from her father, Sabine told them of Ezra’s capture and rescue, how she was barely able to keep herself from falling apart during those agonizing few days before he was freed from Pryce’s torture rack. Sabine’s parents listened to her in stunned silence.

Sabine started to well up a little. “H-he made it but he’s still in really bad shape.”

“Sabine” her mother said calmly. “He’s safe right now. Considering what you’ve told us, his main worry is recovering from what Pryce’d done. Have you spoken to him since his rescue?”

Sabine nodded. “He doesn’t have much head trauma to deal with, so he can stay awake for a few hours at a time. The doctors say he’s been having trouble sleeping though and he told me himself he was having nightmares.”

Ursa’s face became stern. “There is no shame in having to overcome such things. It is only to be expected given what he has got through. He is not worthless nor is he damaged goods and you will tell him that should he believe his trauma makes him such things.”

Sabine gave a soft smile. Ursa’s tone aside, it was heartening to hear her say such a thing. “I’ll make sure he knows, mother. Thank you.”

Ursa took a deep breath. “We’ve seen a decent amount of that afflict some warriors in the Mandalorian Resistance. For someone so young to have to deal with it…” Sabine understood what her mother was getting at.

“Again, thank you. Before I go, there’s something else I wanted to tell you.” Sabine closed her eyes and breathed deeply before saying to her parents what was on her mind. Her face darkened as she spoke. “I invoke the Rite of Vengeance. On Pryce.”

Her father scratched his goatee. “You intend to make her pay yourself.”

Sabine’s tone hardened. ”What Pryce did, she escaped punishment for it once already. I can’t let it happen again. I won’t. I can’t just let her be taken alive and tried. I can’t give her the chance to break out and run back to the Empire. We’re already hearing that she’s becoming more ruthless to Lothal and its people. I need to make sure she doesn’t survive to abuse some other worlds population. What happens to her needs to be much more… permanent.”

Her mother slowly nodded. “I understand. May her efforts to escape your wrath be futile.”

The image faded out and Sabine looked up to the jungle canopy. “I, Sabine of Clan Wren, House Viszla, speak to those who came before me. When I implored you to spare Ezra’s life, you answered me. In return for your mercy, I promise that Pryce shall be given no such thing. To protect those I cherish as well as those innocents she may set her sights upon, I swear that the next time we cross paths, Arindha Pryce will die. By blaster, by blade, or if need be, my bare hands.”

meanwhile

Lothal Imperial Command Complex, Capital City, Lothal

Pryce did her her best to ignore the drops from the rainstorm outside pounding her window as she looked over a communique from Tarkin. The Grand Moff was writing to inform her that the TIE Defender program was now completely scrapped as a result of Thrawns death and the ongoing search for a new commander of the 7th Fleet. It did not mean Lothal would play less of a role in the Empires plans for its portion of the Outer Rim, however. The Stormtrooper Corp. was considering building new bases in the outlying systems and Lothal could still serve as sector command. Also in the message was a recommendation that she take some time off in the aftermath of the Bridger boy’s rescue. A vein in her temple throbbed as she read the line “someone of your caliber would be a welcome guest at the Tarkin estate on Eriadu.” She tightly gripped the edges of the data pad. _He thinks me weak for my failure, does he? I’ll prove I can be as steadfast as he is_.

Pryce silently mused that the dour weather was making her lose her temper quicker than usual. She moved over to her terminal to draft a response to Tarkin’s message, scowling as she began having difficulty piecing together her reply. Pryce’s eye twitched in annoyance when she noticed a vague shape in front of her. Odd, she didn't hear the doors open. And she was sure she’d have heard the buzzer when someone wanted to come in. "Yes" Pryce said irritated. The form didn't respond. The silence cut through the governors last nerve and she shot her head up preparing to give an unforgettable upbraiding to this insolent and highly unwelcome guest.

All of Pryce's frustration vanished as she fully registered the shape of the being in front of her, taking in the unmistakable outline of a woman in Mandalorian armor. A lightning bolt flashed and for a brief moment she could see a vivid purple and yellow color scheme. One that was horrifyingly familiar. The sound of thunder soon followed the lightning flash that revealed Sabine Wren. Pryce felt the phantom sensation of armored gloves squeezing her neck, a souvenir of her last encounter with the Mandalorian. Before she could reach for her blaster or even scream, Sabine grabbed her by the throat with one hand and pulled her in closer while taking out a serrated knife from her belt. Pryce’s eyes widened in horror as her attacker arched it toward her neck.

But instead of the brief pain and darkness Pryce expected, she jolted up and gave a loud screech. She spun her head around her office but saw no one else in the room. A thunderstorm raged outside just like what she was now believing to be her nightmare. Moments later, the door buzzer sounded and she heard a distressed voice from the other side of the door. “Ma’am, are you all right?!”

Pryce clenched her trembling hands on her desk before responding. “I am fine. Enter.”

The door opened and in came a somewhat concerned looking young warrant officer with three stormtroopers near him. The quartet stopped in front of her desk. He noticed her eyes focusing on his white armored escorts. “My apologies ma’am. I was going to deliver a report to you when I heard screaming. I called these three over to follow me in case you were…”

Pryce nodded. “There is no fault in your judgement, warrant officer. The report, please?”

The warrant officer cleared his throat. “R-right, we have confirmed reports of Rebel graffiti being sprayed on propaganda posters and the sides of nearby installations.” He handed her a data pad and perused the images on it. Some just showed the word “resist” on recruitment posters in red spray paint. Already, she was reminded of her would be killer. Her eye started to twitch. Her calm almost vanished completely as she looked at the last few pictures. On the walls of Imperial checkpoints and vehicles was painted an orange phoenix.

Pryce began to grit her teeth. “Ma’am” the warrant officer asked concerned. “I want these people found at once and executed” she said in a low, furious voice.

“Of course ma’am. We’ll set out immed-” the officer stopped when Pryce put up her hand.

“No firing squads, warrant officer. Hang them from the lampposts. And around each of their necks, I want a placard that says “I spread terrorist propaganda.”

The officer seemed to pale. “H-hang them?“

Pryce whipped her head around to him, eyes bulging. “Did I stutter, warrant officer?!”

The man shook his head. “No ma’am, it will be seen to at once.” With that, he and the stormtroopers left her office in a visible hurry. Shakily sitting herself back in her chair, Pryce started looking through the other data pads while planning to have a Shaak steak brought up to her office in a half hour, not knowing that a death sentence had been bestowed upon her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All these songs of the property of the copyright holder/creator. I own none of them.
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:
> 
> Ezra in Medbay: Compassion- Bleach OST 2
> 
> Conversation in Sabine's quarters: Clean Soul, Kevin Macleod
> 
> Pryce's Office: Immanence, Death Note


	3. It's for therapy, I swear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishing to help Ezra on his path to recovery, Sabine takes it upon herself to provide a more healing environment in a very...unusual way. Despite her attempts at affirming her platonic intentions, she finds herself beginning to be in the thrall of her more sultry side. Meanwhile, Pryce's reign of terror results in the Lothal Resistance being contacted by an Imperial officer disgusted with her actions, providing vital information that could help rid Lothal of its mad governor for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware of how weird this chapter might be and I'm sorry. This is an idea I've had for half a year now and don't worry, similar scenes won't be much dirtier in the future. I won't be putting outright lemons in any of my work for two reasons. 1. Imagining such a scenario when I'm writing about it is going to take me out of it. 2. I have no faith in my ability to write blatant sex scenes. For those of you interested in this pairing and do want there to be something like that, I can assure you both this site and Fanfiction.net have far finer purveyors of lemonade than me.
> 
> Also, I am requesting feedback regarding some of the soundtracks I put in for each chapter. I am not asking for an essay, all you need to do is read the chapter again while listening to the music for each scene I put in the end notes then tell me if you think whether or not it improves the story. If any of you know how to put actual YouTube links there instead of simply typing out each song and artist and can tell me, I would greatly appreciate it.
> 
> Finally, the liberation of Lothal is coming. I wanted to get this chapter out of the way beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. If I did, the Sequel Trilogy wouldn't have gone the way it did.

Day 24/ Month 1/ 0 aby

Yavin IV Temple Base

Sabine was grabbing some paint from storage when she heard the sound of a brush nearby, slowly turning her head around. It wasn’t frightening, but Sabine didn’t see anyone else on her way to get paint cans.

“Hello” she asked aloud. There was a few seconds before a weary voice said “hey.” _Oh no_ she thought to herself anguished. She strode off from the paint cans and followed where the voice came from. She silently begged for it to be anyone other than who she thought it was.

But sadly, her hopes came to nothing. Because she noticed a familiar orange jacket right around the next corner sweeping the floor. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Ezra slowly pushing his broom across the floor near some toolboxes. There were very slight rings under his eyes. He looked like the very picture of exhaustion. She’d visited him every morning and knew he was having trouble sleeping but for some reason, the rings didn’t show until then.

Ezra looked up at her. “Hey, didn’t think anyone else was here. Don’t mind me, just tidying up.”

Sabine felt a chill down her spine. It was like he was so out of it he didn’t even recognize her. She clenched her fist and tried to force down the churning in her stomach.

“Ezra stop” she said firmly.

He gave a quiet “wha” in surprise.

Sabine pinched her nose.“You’r in no condition to do things like this.” She felt like a mother admonishing her child for some risky behavior.

Ezra shook his head slightly. “I need to. If I’m not flat out drained, I can’t sleep too well.”

Sabine saw his hands tremble slightly. His tone tugged at her heartstrings. It was shot through with fear and weary resignation. Barriss didn’t sugar coat anything when she told Sabine, Hera and Kanan about what to expect Ezra’s mental state to be like. The Mirialan Jedi said he’d do anything to try and distance himself from what he went through with Pryce. Sabine wasn’t reassured by Barriss’s honest admission she’d no idea what Ezra might do to accomplish this.

She took the broom from his hands and gently set it against the wall. “Is there anything else that could help you? Something less, I dunno, taxing?”

Ezra looked down for a second. “I’ve thinking of taking up cooking again to keep my mind off things.”

Sabine blinked for a moment before remembering a few meals Ezra had cooked for the crew. She didn’t recall exactly what he made, but all of a sudden she felt the tang of marinated vegetables on her tongue.

She shook her head. “The last thing you need to do right now is go anywhere near a kitchen. Ezra, I’m begging you, is there anything else that might help?"

He murmured something and Sabine leaned in a little closer. “I’m sorry, what?”

Ezra leaned back. “The atmosphere. It helps. The sounds, the sights, the smells. I need to surround myself with things that don’t remind me of the Empire.”

“OK” Sabine said “that sounds a lot less straining. How well is that working?”

Ezra was quiet for a moment. “It’s going ok. The jungle smell’s a big help, so are the animal smells. But it’s a lot harder to do when I'm in the medbay trying to sleep. The smell reminds me too much of Pryce's HQ. Thankfully, I only have a few more nights in the medbay. Then it’s back to the Ghost for me. Or maybe a bunk bed on base.”

It was then that Sabine had an idea, and before she fully thought it over she said "how bout I sleep with you tonight, you don't exactly take up the whole hospital bed.” Ezra stared at her in shock, and once again Sabine only now heard what came out of her mouth. "I-I mean, you say I smell like paint pretty often so it might be a bit... reassuring?”

 _Do you know what you sound like_ she screamed inwardly at herself. Sabine had no faith in her logic. It was surely only a matter of seconds before Ezra left to escape the awkwardness, or at least looked at her funny before asking if she was alright herself. But he was either too shocked or too tired to try and talk her out of it.

He gave her a toothy smile. “Ok, then. See you tonight?”

Sabine gave a wispy ‘yeah’ before he walked off. Once he was out of sight, Sabine leaned against a stack of boxes and gasped, putting her fingers over her neck. Her pulse was speeding like a podracer. She stood there for a few minutes, wondering where she got the boldness to propose what she did. A few hours later Sabine still hadn’t fully recovered from what she suggested to Ezra.

Not wanting to delay the inevitable, she told Hera of her decision while the two were doing maintenance on the Ghost’s deflector. The Twi’lek reacted a little better than Sabine expected. Instead of dropping her wrench in shock, her eyes just widened behind her goggles and her mouth hung open for a moment. Sabine remembered the conversation she had with her and Kanan a few days ago, about how they suspected her feelings for Ezra had changed. She expected Hera to launch into a flustered lecture about how even though Sabine was herself still recovering from the ordeal Ezra went through, jumping to want to sleep with him was going much too far much too fast. For the briefest of moments, she imagined Hera telling her that if she thought sex was going to help Ezra heal that she herself would need to lie down for a while and think.

After about a minute of trying to collect herself, Hera finally spoke up. “I-I’ll tell the orderlies to expect you. It’s just sleeping right?”

Sabine nodded. Hera sighed in relief and resumed her work, with Sabine doing the same pretending nothing unusual occurred to the best of her ability.

That night

Temple Base, Medbay 9

"Hold on, I'll move over a bit" Ezra said as she shifted to the left edge of the bed. 

Sabine gave a quiet 'thank you' and wriggled in. The blankets were a bit warmer than she expected, something that'd always helped lull her to sleep. Then again, they could've been heated electrically. She was in a simple sleep shirt and pants instead of the skintight bodysuits she sometimes wore to bed. It was all to reinforce the point her intentions were strictly platonic, or so she fervently told herself and Ezra while she changed behind a curtain. As Hera had said, the orderlies were told of the situation and kept out of it. Usually, they frowned on patients having 'sleepovers' but Hera had been able to convince them it was something Ezra might benefit from. 

As she'd told told Sabine later that day 'as long as you keep it down, there won't be any problems."

Sabine only wished the rest of the crew could've been as mature as Hera. She overheard Zeb and Kallus placing bets on what she and Ezra would be caught doing once morning arrived and Chopper made a few suggestive whomps in her direction. Kanan just gave an unnerving grin before asking if she planned to do this until Ezra got a clean bill of health and told her not to enjoy herself too much or he'd have to tell Ursa her daughter was trying to seduce his apprentice. That last statement was the reason he had a red mark on his face for much of the afternoon.

two hours later

Sabine felt something nagging at her as she felt her eyes open suddenly. She could see a good portion of the room from the night coming off the chrono next to the bed. Before she fully grasped what was going on, she pulled away part of Ezra's shirt and what she saw made her eyes go wide. She knew Ezra had been doing fairly intense physical training for quite a while but she wasn’t expecting…this. Sabine was too distracted by anger, fear and stress during the rescue mission to notice how well built Ezra got to be. He didn’t exactly train shirtless. It wasn’t so bulky it was off putting, it was the perfect blend of strength and speed. She traced her finger along one of his biceps and almost winced. _Haar’Chaak* Ezra, you were hiding this from me? How could you?_

Sabine felt strangely hungry and she noticed the inside of her mouth becoming more and more wet. Her face moved closer to Ezras chest. Sabine took a deep sniff and shuddered. She heard a voice in her head, one that sounded almost the same as hers but more sultry. _Come on, if it smells that good, imagine what it tastes like_. Sabine leaned in until she was only inches away from Ezras chest, closed her eyes and slid her tongue across it. She stiffened as the taste on her tongue made her eyes open and roll back. _Salted meat! Ancestors preserve me,I need more!_

The voice she was dimly starting to suspect was the more lewd side of her personality responded with _well what are you waiting for, dig in_. Her self control all but completely abandoned, Sabine did just that. Something in her mind was telling her to stop but with the fog of pleasure in her head it might as well have been gagged. The idea of stirring Ezra out his sleep was also only dimly considered. Sabine probably didn’t have the capacity to notice if he woke up let alone care. The devious sultry side of her even suggested he might like what she was doing. She heard a faint whooshing noise after a while but just assumed it was her breathing becoming more labored. After a while, her hunger was satiated and she put her head on the pillow, letting sleep overtake her.

The Next Morning

Yavin IV, Temple Base, East Section

Sabine was sitting on a bench outside the main compound and watching the nearby forest, halfway through a Shaak and cheese sandwich.

“Still hungry I see” Hera said as she sat next to her.

Sabine almost leaned her head back when she saw the look on Hera’s face. Her tone was one of less than innocent playfulness. Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

“What are you talking about? I haven’t had anything since last night.”

Bad mistake. Hera leaned in and smirked. “Haven’t had any food then, maybe.”

Sabine paled as Hera’s voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper. “But I think you’ve sated your hunger for something else.”

Sabine was mortified, franticly trying to think of when Hera could have discovered what she was doing.

“I came by to check on Ezra after a late night meeting. I open the door and lo and behold I see a certain Mandalorian girl running her tongue across his torso like it was a honeystick. You should have seen your face. You really seemed like you were enjoying yourself. I left after about a minute.”

Sabine slowly put down the sandwich. Her voice was barely above a whisper. “Hera please. I lost control, ok? Do-“

“Don’t tell Ezra? I’m not a gossip Sabine. Don't you worry, Kanan and the others won't get a peep out of me either.”

Sabine could feel her tension deflating already The Twi'lek lifted herself off the bench and headed toward the hanger bay. Just as she was about to near a corner, Hera turned back to Sabine. “Just one question, how long were you…” Sabine looked at the ground. “Fifteen minutes. I think.” Hera laughed. Sabine almost broke out in shivers thinking of how she would’ve looked. She was no stranger to some of the more salacious sites on the Holonet, having used them to quell her urges when they became too annoying to ignore and she had the certainty of not being interrupted. She’d seen her fair share of what took place between two consenting beings when the bedroom door was locked even if some of it was staged. Hera strolled off, leaving Sabine to finish her breakfast. The Mandalorian was about to take another bite out of her sandwich when a familiar sultry voice spoke up again. _Imagine if he returned the favor_. What came to the forefront of her minds eye was enough to make her drop her sandwich on the ground.

Meanwhile, 

Capital City, Lothal

Azadi blinked the rain away from his eyes as he scurried through the alleyways with one of Tseebo's associates, a Rodian named Chern, in tow. He had been informed of a new contact within the Imperial garrison who was willing to help out, but the man in question had reached out on such short notice that he only had twenty minutes gear up for his sojourn into Capital City. He'd been told that the metropolis had become a lot quieter and darker since Bridger was broken out from the Governors custody. Ryder tensed up as he remembered hearing about the graffiti artists she'd strung up from the lampposts. A small part of him didn't want to believe what the messenger was telling him. But sadly, he had proof. Holoimages that dispelled whatever clinging doubt Azadi possessed.

As he and Chern set out from camp, a tense looking Marida Sumar gave them a warning. "It's bad there Ryder. Pryce's got the whole place locked up tighter than a Nemoidians wallet."

Yugihn, a Nemoidian sniper, gave a slow nod in response to what Marida said to the pair. The fact he took no offense to her choice of words made her plea for caution even more poignant. 

Having seen what had become of Capital City over the past few weeks for himself, the chill he felt going through his body made the rain seem like a hot shower. The streets were almost completely dead, there were searchlights mounted on rooftops and stormtroopers either on semi-regular patrols or manning recently created checkpoints at intersections. He could have counted the number of lit up windows the two saw on both of his hands and have plenty of fingers to spare. The moon hung bright in the sky, seemingly performing a cruel mimicry of the spotlights erected throughout the city.

Ryder was almost amazed by how tense the atmosphere felt. He thought things were bad when Thawn had set up shop but he didn't expect Pryce to outdo the Chiss in creating a climate of fear so spectacularly. If Capital City under Thrawn looked like an occupied metropolis, Pryce was making it start to look like a tomb. 

"Thank the Force Mira and Ephraim never had to see this" Chern said quietly. 

The pair made it to the meeting point after a ten minute journey, a junkyard within view of Lothal's Capitol Building. Chern pointed out an Imperial officer looking up at the sky near some beat up speeders. 

"Think that's our guy" he said quietly. 

Ryder was told there was a riddle that the contact was supposed to correctly answer in order to confirm his identity. After sneaking past the gates of the junkyard, he came up behind the officer and spoke.

"Why do Corellians go to prison?"

The officer turned to face them, responding with "to visit their cousins."

Chern exhaled softly, having apparently held his breath. They had confirmation the man waiting for them was, in fact, their contact."

"Nice to meet you, First Lieutenant Chibnal" Ryder said quietly.

Chibnal gritted his teeth. "No niceties, please. I'm due back at the compound in fifteen minutes." 

The officer dug out a pair of data-chits from his pocket and handed them to Chern. 

"I'm risking a firing squad just giving these to you. Don't you _dare_ misplace them. Copy all of the information on them and send it to whoever can act on it. If you or the Rebels can respond quickly enough, Lothal won't have to bear Pryce much longer."

The two nodded in understanding. Chibnal looked down at the ground with a haunted look.

"She's getting worse every day. Apparently she decided that hanging was going to be the means of capital punishment for 'seditious elements.' I've no idea how the other officers can stand being around her. And that squad of Death Troopers she has for escorts...there's no way those 'things' are actually alive."

He looked up again at the two before checking his chrono and turning back to them.

"This city. It's too beautiful to be so...cold. All of Lothal. It doesn't deserve what Pryce has done. What the Empire has done."

The duo turned to leave, but Pryce looked over his shoulder to Chibnal.

"What do we do? To repay this."

Chibnal glared at him. "Get that information to whoever needs it. Use it to get rid of Pryce. You know how to contact me. You tell me when the time comes to do it and I'll do my part. Just go."

Chern and Azadi stared at him for a moment before giving quick nods and getting out of the junkyard, leaving Chibnal to go on his way.

Mando’a translations Haar’chaak: damn it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All these songs of the property of the copyright holder/creator. I own none of them.
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:
> 
> Discussion with Ezra: Bunker Blues-Metro Last Light
> 
> Sabine's midnight snack: Going Home-Kenny G
> 
> Talk with Hera: Tiptoe-Myuu
> 
> Ryder Azadi's meeting: Lurking Shadows-Myuu


	4. Lead up to liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The information from Ryder reaches the Ghost crew and the rest of the Alliance on Yavin IV, bringing word of a crucial window of opportunity when the Imperial forces on the planet will be vulnerable. The accompanying news of Pryce’s ongoing reign of terror only strengthens Sabine’s resolve to act as her executioner. Shelving her plans to unravel her feelings for Ezra in order to remain focused, Sabine steels herself for what she plans to be the final encounter with Pryce while doing what she can to live with the moral issues of her plan. At the same time, Pryce’s paranoia regarding Sabine only deepens and she begins to believe she will meet her end at the Mandalorians hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers note: Thank you for the encouraging comments in the last chapter. The scene were Ezra and Sabine slept together was something I was quite nervous about and you helped me calm my nerves by being so understanding. It’ll give me more confidence when I write similar scenes.
> 
> Also, I can see a few questions popping up about the voice in Sabine’s head that tells her lewd things. This isn’t schizophrenia or multiple personality disorder, it’s just the more perverted side of her personality starting to surface. Sabine’s gone without any romantic interest for so long it’s new for her to be exposed to this part of herself. This is kind of based off the anime trope that a shy girl has a perverted side that goads her into doing naughty things with the object of her affections. As such, it is only fitting that I name this part of her personality “Ero-Sabine.”
> 
> My idea is that “Ero-Sabine” speaks to her more frequently the more Sabine tries to ignore her, much like how your romantic feelings for someone only become stronger the more you suppress them. “Ero-Sabine” will become a permanent part of her but at a more manageable level once she confesses to Ezra and they become a couple. She’ll still show up from time to time (I’m working on a scene where this happens involving Hark’s future wife.)
> 
> Last but not least, I would like to lay to rest any concerns regarding the next chapter of "The Mandalorian Theatre: Year One." I have almost finished with the third chapter and will release it as soon as it is done. I am giving "Path of Love" more attention at the moment because I want to finish it as soon as I can as it will be shorter than "Mandalorian Theatre: Year One." 
> 
> Plus, I want to show how Sabine and Ezra became a couple before they joined the Mandalorian Resistance because as HelloThere209 pointed out, I wasn't entirely clear on the connection between the two stories and their relationship seemed a bit odd due to the lack of backstory behind it. That's why I'm giving this story priority at the moment. "The Mandalorian Theatre: Year One" begins very soon after "Path of Love" ends.

Day 28/ Month 1/ 0 aby

Sabine was almost a little embarrassed just how well her idea turned out. Over the course of the day after she slept with Ezra and the days following he seemed to be gathering more of his usual energy. He was much less fatigued and even did a little sparring with Kanan and Asokha two days afterword.

Sabine’s face went red when Barriss asked her how she was able to help his condition so dramatically. She caved in the face of a curious stare from the Mirialan and now Barriss knew of her “late night snack.” Much to her relief, the Jedi didn’t hold it against her.

“Our instincts can override our self control when we least expect it” Barriss told her. “Ahsoka and I still have some trouble holding ourselves back when one of us is in danger. I was tempted to follow her to Malachor but I’d have only slowed her down when Vader arrived. It’s hard to fight those instincts when it comes to people you think the world of.”

She was practicing hand to hand combat when Hera suddenly called for the Ghost Crew and a few Rebel leaders to meet in one of the conference rooms. Within minutes, the group was gathered around a holoprojector showing Ryder’s figure alongside a series of orders coming from Oversector 11* command that were sent to Pryce directly. Given that some of the information seemed to pertain to his operations, General Rahm Kota was in the room listening to Azadi as well. 

"The Imperial navy is drawing away most of its heavy support from Lothal in order to provide additional forces in other parts of the Outer Rim" Ryder said. "There will be only one Star Destroyer in the Lothal system itself and a number of support ships. But we may need confirmation on this.”

Kota stroked his beard. “If it’s true, we will have only one month before the rest of the Imperial Navy forces return to the Lothal sector. Could Phoenix Cell be ready to move before than, General Syndulla?”

Hera nodded. “We’ll be ready.”

Ryder swallowed. “The sooner the better. Pryce has fallen off the hover-wagon completely. Capital City is practically dead come nighttime and she’s been ordering public executions of people she thinks are guilty of anti-Imperial sentiments.”

The group around the holoprojector was completely silent.

Ryder went on. “I can prove it too. Open attachment three, please.”

One of the technicians followed the instruction and brought up the image of people in civilian cloths being hung from lampposts. There were placards around their necks too, sporting phrases like "seditionist," "terrorist sympathizer," and 'traitor.'

Another showed a group of people lying against a wall with blaster marks on their bodies.

Hera went absolutely pale and Kanan had to keep her steady before she fell onto her back from the shock. Kallus was looking at the images in wide eyed terror, Zeb doing the same. Ezra’s mouth was agape as he took in the governors handiwork. Sabine felt much of his horror, but the chill she initially felt was evaporated by the smoldering anger raging inside of her. General Kota seemed to share Sabine's reaction as well.

“She’s not even bothering to disappear people” Kota said quietly.

Ryder shook his head. “She doesn’t want to disappear them. She wants everyone to know what’s happens if she gets her hands on them. She wants them to know what happens if they catch her attention.”

An hour later

Sabine's Quarters, Ghost

Sabine wasn’t usually one to meditate, her mother being the one who got her into the habit during the month she spent as part of the Mandalorian Resistance. But here she was, sitting cross legged on her bed trying to keep her anger under control. Easier said than done regarding the images sent to them by Ryder. She didn’t fault him for any of it. It was something they _needed_ to see.

“Simple anger will only blunt your abilities” she remembered Ursa telling her.

“Every simple misstep and setback will make it harder and harder to keep control of yourself. You must temper it like a blade. Give it sharpness, focus. Use it to give you drive but do not drown in it.”

She was mildly surprised to hear her mother say that the Jedi had a point about keeping one’s anger under control, enough to tell Kanan about it a little while ago. Given his interactions with Ursa, he was shocked she’d express such an opinion.

“Guess having you, Tristan and your father back safe is helping her start to defrost” he said jokingly.

The pun made her put her face in her palm and groan. He did seem to have a point though. The signs were hard to notice, almost minute. But she saw warmth taking through cracks in her mother’s icy demeanor. She’d catch the barest hint of a smile when talking to her over the Holonet sometimes and her voice seemed a bit more relaxed at times. Then again, Sabine thought she only noticed this because she’d spent years living with her. She wasn’t sure anyone outside of Clan Wren, Bo-Katan and Fenn Rau would’ve been able to pick up any changes in her mother’s demeanor.

Sabine slowly opened her eyes, taking in what had just become clear to her. She wouldn’t exacting vengeance on Pryce just for what she did to Ezra. No. She’d be doing it for Lothal’s people as a whole. She’d be punishing the governor for all the innocents who’d suffered at her hands. She’d be the one who relieved them of Arindha Pryce at last.

That evening

Mess Hall, Temple Base

“I’ve spoken to Mattin this afternoon” Hera said the Ghost crew as they started eating. “We’ll have Iron Squadron with us. That’s gonna add eight ships to our forces.”

Ezra looked surprised. “How’d Mart get ahold of that many?

“Raid on an Imperial dockyard holding X and Y-wings, plus a few retrofitted civilian ships. I've also gotten in touch with Hondo, he's coming too.”

“Anything more from General Kota” Rex asked after swallowing a bite of his steak.

Hera nodded. “It’ll be another two days before he has three battalions ready. I’ve let Azadi know.”

Kanan turned to Sabine as she finished off another bite of her sandwich. “I know your parents are busy in Mandalorian Space but is there anyone you can call on who might help out? We’ll be happy to have anyone they can spare.”

“I’ve got confirmation from Ketsu. She’ll be joining us. I just need to give her a full copy of our attack plan and she’ll be ready to go.”

Hera smiled slightly. So did Ezra. “It’s good the two of you made up” he said quietly. “We’ll be happy to have her.”

Sabine slowly nodded but felt her face heat up. Why did she feel flustered all of a sudden? Because he sounded happy to be seeing Ketsu again? Or because she was joining. He’s happy to have her help, nothing more she told herself. Sabine was almost totally convinced by her conclusion.

Almost.

Later that evening,

Northern Perimeter, Temple Base

“Are you sure we need to talk out here” Hera asked puzzled.

“We do. I can’t hide this from you Hera.”

“Hide what?”

“I want one thing when we go back to Lothal.”

Hera seemed perplexed for a moment, before a look of sudden understanding came aross her face. There was no turning back now.

“Leave Pryce to me. I promised myself and my parents that I’d make sure she paid for what she’s done. I claimed the Rite of Vengeance on her.”

Hera took in what Sabine told her and was silent before she shook her head rapidly.

“Sabine dear, I know you’r still healing from what you went through rescuing Ezra but you can’t let your anger control you like this. You already know what I said about what happened during the rescue. Don’t try to ‘finish things’ with Pryce. It’ll hurt you on the inside in ways I don’t want to think about. If I have to, I’ll tell Ursa I won’t have any of it. Plus…”

Sabine cocked her head to the side. “Plus what?”

Hera took a deep breath. “What’ll Ezra think? He’s seen you go up against Gar, remember? When he wanted you to kill him, you decided not to. And Ezra was amazed when he told me about it. He was stunned you were strong enough to do something like that. Sabine, you can be better than a one-woman death squad. I know it and so does he.”

Sabine sighed. What Hera just said didn’t hurt her resolve, but it was something Sabine didn’t consider. How would she deal with Ezra becoming afraid of her? She felt a dull pain in her chest as she imagined Ezra starting to show unease and agitation whenever she was in his presence. She could hear him express his disgust with her, telling her ‘it’s like you’ve been listening to a Sith holocron, you’re turning into someone I can’t recognize anymore.’ She forced down her apprehension and looked her surrogate mother dead in the eye.

“I can’t do that for Pryce, Hera. I can’t. You saw the pictures Ryder sent us. Do you think someone willing to order those kind of things to be done can be allowed to live?”

“W-we can put her on trial! We can have the people of Lothal decide what happens to her!”

Sabine shook her head. “She’ll try to escape, Hera. She’ll try and break out and if she does she’ll either call the Empire to reconquer Lothal or set up shop in another sector and do the same things there she’s doing right now. And every death that comes as a result of her starting over somewhere else or sending an armada to Lothal? They’ll be on us, Hera. So much of what we’ve fought for will be for nothing. Do you really want to take that risk?”

Hera looked at the jungle canopy for a moment, her Lekku twitching as she did so. Her eyes flickered all over the place before she finally swallowed her apprehension and looked at Sabine again. She could see faint tears in the Twi’leks eyes.

“Alright. But you have to promise me something else.”

She took Sabine’s hands in hers. “I want you to swear to me that however you choose to do it, you won’t make it a spectacle. Nothing like what she’s doing right now. No audience, no crowds, no showmanship. You’ll be quick, and don’t do even a little bit more than what’d be absolutely necessary to finish her off. Because if I see you walking around holding her severed head by the hair, I will have you thrown out of the Spectres so fast you’ll think you were in a time warp. I’ll tell your parents their daughter’s given in to her bloodlust and that I won’t have her on my ship any longer. Can you make me that promise?”

When Sabine’s response wasn’t instantaneous, Hera repeated herself, almost sobbing as she did so.

“Sabine of Clan Wren, House Viszla, do you promise me that you won’t make a performance out of this? That you won't drag it out for fun?”

Sabine nodded slightly and wrapped her hands around Hera.

“You have my word.”

She held Hera tightly for a while. When Hera finished crying, she looked at Sabine while wiping away one of her tears.

“I-I’m just scared of what this might do, Sabine. When we had that argument about what happened with Ezra’s rescue, what you said was...beautiful. Even if you were furious when you said it, hearing made me so happy. I won’t bother you about it now or the next few days, but I was afraid what you were planning was going to ruin something absolutely wonderful. Keep sight of yourself Sabine, that’s all I ask.”

Meanwhile,

Imperial Occupation Center, Capitol City, Lothal

Pryce shook the fatigue from her head the best she could. She was hours behind on some data work and for some reason she couldn’t keep herself awake. Lurching out of her chair, she strode over to a pantry near her desk and opened it hoping to find some of those Sullustan Caff pods she ordered a while ago. He groaned in frustration. Nothing left in the box. Those pods were her secret weapon against the encroachment of exhaustion and they were all gone.

She looked around the rest of the pantry. No other caff pods either. This didn't make any sense, there was a new supply shipment a week ago and she knew for a fact she put five crates of caff pods on the requisition form before the shipment came. Did some of the staff just forget to bring a new box up to her office?

"Kriff it" she said to herself. It looked like she'd have to make a trip to storage to get her pick me up.

Even with her slightly addled state, Pryce felt like something was off as she made her way to storage. It only hit her when she reached the basement.She didn't hear the usual sound of comms chatter or boots on the durasteel floor as she exited the lift outside her office. She didn't see junior officers carrying stacks of holo-pads. She didn't even hear the sound of a mouse droid scurrying off to some task in another part of the compound.

Where was everyone? As much as Pryce liked things to be quiet in the evening, the lack of noise was downright eerie. She tried calling security control, but there was just static on her comm-link.

She heard a creaking come from a nearby storage room with the door shut. Plugging in her access codes, the door slid up to reveal a darkened interior. She moved her head in slightly and could faintly make out a shake slowly moving from side to side. “Who’s in there” she asked gathering as much of her authority as she could. There was no response. She gritted her teeth. If this was part of some joke the base personnel were playing on her, there'd be hell to pay for whichever juvenile subordinate of hers came up with the idea. Gritting her teeth, she flicked on the light switch.

Pryce’s blood turned to ice. The thing that was hanging from the ceiling was a stormtrooper officer listlessly swaying to and fro, his blank face looking right back at her with glassy eyes. There were also a pair of stormtroopers lying face down on the floor in crimson pools.

Pryce kept stepping backward until she bumped into something metallic and wet. She also noticed a very powerful sickly sweet smell coming from whatever she hit. The thing behind her didn’t budge when she made contact. She could faintly make out the sound of relaxed breathing. On some primal level, Pryce knew who was standing right behind her. She slowly looked down and saw a very familiar vambrace near her hand.

The tension was beyond what Pryce could take and she spun on her heels. Sure enough, Sabine was standing in front of her, her T shaped visor reflecting Pryce’s horrified face. Her purple armor was absolutely blood drenched, presumably from the guards and officers that Pryce had yet to find. The armored girl was completely still for a moment, saying nothing. But before Pryce could even start to turn and run, Sabine grabbed her by the collar and kicked her hard enough in the left knee to make her leg useless. She threw Pryce onto the floor with one arm before flicking out a knife and swiping it across her jugular vein. Pryce could feel her throat filling with blood and could only watch as Sabine raised one of her feet so her boot would be right over Pryce’s head and stepped down.

But before the armored sole could punch through her skull, she felt a terrible lurch and found herself in her bed covered in sweat. She looked in a mirror on her wall. She was completely alone in her chambers. Pryce raced into her private fresher to wash the sweat cascading down her forehead.

Pryce’s eyes narrowed as the image of Sabine’s helmet flashed into view while she splashed the water on her face. The Mandalorian girl was appearing more and more in Pryce’s nightmares and hallucinations. If the governor was more superstitiously inclined, she would’ve believed the Mandalorian girl was somehow destined to kill her. As if some deity had intended her to be Pryce’s angel of death, to act as Lothal's wrath given form.

She had no idea how close that idea was to reality.

Readers notes Oversector 11: The Imperial Oversector of which the Lothal sector is a part. An Oversector can contain hundreds of systems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All these songs of the property of the copyright holder/creator. I own none of them.
> 
> Chapter Sound Track
> 
> Ezra's getting better: Brittle Rille- Kevin Macleod 
> 
> Pryce's crimes laid bare: The End is Always Near-Myuu
> 
> Meditations: The Woman-BBC's Sherlock Series 2 OST
> 
> I need to do this: The Antique Shop-The Wolfman 2010 OST
> 
> the governor's caff quest: Ghost Town-Myuu
> 
> don't look behind you: Prey-Myuu


	5. At Last, Liberty Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. The Ghost crew readies themselves for the expulsion of the Empire from Ezra's home-world. But it is not a task they will tackle alone. Calling together the friends and allies that have made over the past few years, they intend to dislodge Lothal's occupiers with one fell swoop. It has been a day Sabine has long looked forward to, not least because she will have a chance to settle things with Governor Pryce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! It's finally here! Well, the first part anyway.
> 
> I have the next few chapters after Lothal's liberation as well but I don't have as much time to write them as I used to. I'm at the midway point of my final semester of CSUN and I've got a lot of studying to do.
> 
> By the way, in case you were curious, Kothal is actually a location in the series. As is Jhothal. I have an inkling there is some sort of pattern here. Hmm.

Sabine's quarters, the Ghost

Sabine silently rose from her bed as a timer buzzed. The timer told her it was now early afternoon. It took her a moment to remember exactly _what_ she needed to wake up for. 

In two and a half hours, the first phase of Lothal's liberation would commence. If all went accordingly, everything the Ghost crew had fought for during the past few years would finally be realized. Ezra's home-world would be freed.

The plan replayed itself as she continued her jog around the temple.

Ezra, Sabine, Kanan, Zeb, Kallus, and a few of Rahm’s soldiers would travel to Lothal inside of stolen transports and land within the Command Center’s perimeter, eliminating whatever forces the Imperials sent to the landing pad in response before breaking into the complex and working their way to the top. If all went well, they'd arrive on the planet by midmorning with the rest of the strike force five minutes behind them. The bulk of the strike force would consist of the _Ghost_ , _Shadow Caster_ , _Sato's Hammer_ and Spectre Squadron along with Iron Squadron, Hondo's crew and three Hammerhead corvettes led by Rahm Kota.

A signal would be sent out informing the Lothal Resistance that the main group of ships was on their way to the system at the moment they jumped to lightspeed. Once the Ghost and the other ships dropped out of orbit, they’d immediately engage the Imperial Navy forces in orbit, with the Star Destroyer being their priority target. At the same time, the resistance fighters on the ground were to begin assaults on outlying Imperial forces in Capital City itself as well as outlying bases and outposts to cut Pryce off from support in concert with General Kota’s troops.

While this was happening, demolitions teams would assault the Capital City Fuel Depot with the intention of taking it from the Imperials. Iron Squadron would carry out air strikes on Imperial strong points while Hera and Ketsu cleared away any hostile armor that might try to interfere with the operation. Hondo would work with Rahm to ferry additional forces to wherever they may be needed.

At the same time, Rex, Wolff and Gregor would go into the Command Center through the sewers and begin prepping the structure for ‘launch’ with the help of some of the local resistance.

Once all objectives were achieved, Hera, Ketsu and Iron Squadron would pick up the landing party before using their tractor beams to lift the Dome into the sky before detonating the explosives.

At the meeting where the plan was finalized, Sabine was hoping no one would ask about what to do if they’d found Pryce. But sadly, Marida raised that exact question. Thankfully, her surrogate mother helped her dodge that particular blaster bolt.

“Sabine will break into security control to track her down. We’ll all be keeping our eyes peeled for her, though she’ll be Sabine’s responsibility.” Hera replied calmly.

“She’ll do everything she can to capture her but if Pryce starts actively interfering…”

Ryder sighed.

“She won’t surrender. She won’t listen to reason. She’s too far gone for that.”

Kanan seemed a bit glum but he nodded in agreement.

“If that’s what has to be done, then so be it.”

The rest of the group didn’t say anything.

And that was it. Sabine had approval. Pryce might as well have been served to her on a silver platter, ready for the carving.

Though, note quiet. Hera made sure to reiterate her expectations to Sabine when the meeting ended. Pryce's death would be quick and as clean as possible. “If you have to lob a grenade at her to do the job, fine” Hera told her sternly. “But if I get the impression you ‘took your time’ with her, you’re gonna need to find your own way off Lothal.”

The time until they were to depart seemed to vanish too quick for her to process. All Sabine remembered doing was performing a final weapons check and giving Ketsu a call. She thanked her blood-sister for agreeing to help for what Ketsu pointed out was the fifth time in three days. She got flustered and tried to apologize before the Onyo girl chuckled.

"It's nothing to be sorry about, Bine. I'm happy to do this. Besides, the rest of Clan Onyo isn't gonna yank me out at the last minute. We've got enough warriors to go around."

After they wished each other good luck, Sabine went to landing pad where the first strike team was gathering. In front of them were three Lambda class shuttles with the rear ramps lowered. Without another word, she and the strike team from the Ghost crew entered the leftmost shuttle and took their seats. Minutes later, they were in hyperspace to Lothal.

airspace above Capital City, Lothal

“It’ll be alright, Ezra” she said. “Just keep your head in the game. We’ve gotten this far.” “I know” he replied softly. Her heart panged when she heard his tone.

“It’s just… I keep thinking of what might happen if the Imps force us back. What’s gonna happen to everyone on Lothal. They’ll have tasted hope and Pryce isn’t gonna live that down.”

Sabine put her hand on his shoulder and locked her gaze on him.

“We’ll do it Ez. This is gonna be the Empire’s last day on Lothal. We’ll make sure of it.”

Ezra suddenly wrapped his arms around her, eliciting a small gasp from her.

“Thank you. It must’ve been tough sticking it out fighting for Lothal so long. I can't even tell you how much that means.”

Sabine’s heart started racing, her mind blanking whenever she thought of something to say back to him. Instead, she just hugged him back and took in his scent. All she wanted was to draw strength from him. She was only dimly aware that the soldiers from Rahm’s militia were looking at them along with their comrades from the Ghost.

“Hello” Zeb said mischievously as he put a hand to his chin.

“What is going on here” Kallus said raising an eyebrow, his tone the same as Zeb’s.

Ezra’s eyes narrowed and Sabine whipped her head around to face the two. Unknowingly, the two both told them ‘shut it’ the same time.

Kallus’s eyebrows rose and Zeb started to chuckle as the two suddenly looked at each other than awkwardly turned away. She met the gaze of a confused looking militia trooper. The trooper just shrugged his shoulders.

“You do what you gotta to keep your head in the game” he said resignedly. Sabine guessed that such shows of intimacy before a mission were rare among Rahm’s troops. Still, he wasn’t judging her for it. 

The group readied their weapons while they waited for the rear door to open; Ezra and Kanan with their fingers hovering over their lightsabers ignition studs, Sabine, Kallus and Zeb keeping their blasters aimed at the door with the rest of the squad. Her group was standing behind the two Jedi. They could faintly hear the firm voices of the stormtroopers outside as they gathered around the transport. Kanan looked to Ezra for a moment before the two nodded and activated their lightsabers. Sabine, Zeb and Kallus moved behind the two Jedi, the rest of the squad positioned at the flanks. Within moments, the door started descending and the morning light seeped into the container. And as soon as the first few white helmets came into view, blaster shots streaking toward the group. Ezra and Kanan sent the bolts flying away in random directions, some actually hitting the troops that fired them. The two Jedi rushed forward with Sabine and the others spreading out after rushing from the transport, firing on whatever enemies were closest. 

It was game time.

Meanwhile,

Security hub, Imperial Occupation Center 

Pryce balled her hands into fists as frantic reports filtered into the hub. She turned to a nearby officer franticly sifting through security footage. She faintly caught the image of the Bridger boy deflecting the shots from stormtroopers taking cover behind crates while the uniformed soldiers coming from the transports suppressed Imperial troops trying to isolate the Lasat from his allies.

Pryce put her hand on the shoulder of a nearby officer.

"I want any nearby forces dispatched to the Southern Landing Bay immediately! We need to stop them before they can enter the building!"

"Reinforcements are already on the way ma'am, but the units already at the landing pad are getting decimated!"

The governors face contorted with rage. This insult couldn't stand. The Bridger boy's rescue from her custody was a slap in the face, sure. But to stage a daylight raid on her own command center? Landing stolen transports right within its perimeter?

Their gall was unforgivable. And she fully intended to punish them for it. She wasn't going to let the Ghost crew run away from her this time. They'd pay for their arrogance with their lives, an example to those who considered testing the Empire's might on Lothal. 

Pryce all of a sudden felt very cold as she saw a familiar Mandalorian letting loose with her blaster pistols on a group of stormtroopers. All at once, the nightmares she had over the past few weeks ran through her mind like a demented slideshow.

_They're going to come true. She'll find me. She'll make her way inside and it'll be all over. Cutting my throat will only be the beginning. She’ll mount my body on stag antlers in her home as her greatest trophy, like the end of that opera I saw with Thrawn_

She gritted her teeth and put her head in her hands.

_No. She'll have to get to me first. I can escape her. I can beat her. I am in control here, not her. I have the troops. I have the resources._

Meanwhile, 

Imperial outpost 9, Jhothal

The stormtroopers scrambled for cover while fire poured onto their position from the hills nearby. Blaster pistols, rifles, even a few slug throwers were sending out perilous volleys onto the platoon. A few soldiers were already lying dead, sprawled on the ground. An officer screaming into his com link was sent sprawling onto the ground by a single shot into his back from a Neimoidian sniper who was visible for only a moment, a strangled cry the last sound he transmitted. 

A stormtrooper sergeant fell back from his squad while armored and semi armored figures came running down from the mountains. He keyed in the frequency for the command center and began yelling into it once he got the signal his call was being received.

"Outpost 9 to Central, this is sergeant KV-416! We are under attack by insurgent forces and are in need of assistance! Our captain is dead! Repeat, this is outpost 9 calling for immediate assistance! Size of enemy force unknown!" 

A panicked voice came over the frequency.

"Central to outpost 9, hold position for as possible! The command center has been breached and we are attempting to repel! It may be difficult for us to send reinforcements to you for the time being! Hold for as long as poss-"

The voice of the officer was cut off by the sound of one of the platoons APCs erupting into flames, the blast wave pushing KV-416 into the side of a building. He heard the brief screams of soldiers who happened to be too close to the transport when it blew. Some mostly intact bodies flew into the hills. Some were launched out of view. He guessed maybe one or two of them who lay nearby were cooked inside their armor. 

The orders he was given rang through his mind like the sound of a bell. _Hold position_. It was a suicide mission and he knew it. But a stormtrooper followed their orders. He checked the condition of his rifle. Somewhat dented, but probably still serviceable. And that would have to be good enough.

Five minutes later

Bridge, Imperial Star Destroyer _Vector_ , Lothal orbit

The dark void was lit up with the stitches of blaster fire coming from the rebel ships that just dropped out of hyperspace. Within seconds nine TIE fighters were blasted to scrap metal and the _Vector_ was getting word from one of the two Gozanti Assault frigates that the first volleys had knocked their shields down to 45%. Commander Gorrister patched into the ship wide PA system, screaming at the TIE pilots to scramble. As much as the fighters and bombers would prove to be a headache, his biggest worry was the three corvettes firing down at him. The shields were still holding fairly strong but the three Hammerheads were proving frustratingly difficult to hit. Gorrister could see some of the _Vector_ 's TIE fighters streak past and into the combat zone. He'd already saw a few X-wings go down but the squadrons were still having to pick their way through sudden bursts of blaster fire.

The floor shuddered as an explosion faintly sounded in the distance, almost knocking him to his feet. He could faintly see a bright yellow and orange flash.  
  
"Damage report!"

An ensign whipped her head around.

"Not us sir! The _Blood Crow_ just went down! I'm not reading any escape pods!"

Gorrister fumed.

"Order one of the TIE squadrons to attack whatever shot down the _Blood Crow_! And get me a good firing solution on the corvettes!"

The _Vector_ shook again, more intensely this time. The female ensign turned around again.

"Direct hit near the main power generator! Shields holding at sixty-five percent!"

The _Vector_ 's commander was stunned. That quickly? The corvettes couldn't have been doing that much damage on their own. Did some smaller attack craft slip through the fighter screen? Maybe. Damage reports continued to stream in from all over the ship.

"How many of our fighters are still out there" he angrily shouted.

A nearby officer hurriedly keyed through the transponders currently giving off signals.

"Fifty-five-out of seventy-two, sir! They’re hitting the main enemy force but not enough of them are making through the enemy’s defense squadrons!"

Gorrister felt dizzy. The battle had only started a minute or so ago and every tactical update was becoming more bleak. He wasn’t planning to abandon ship just yet. But he was running out of alternatives every second. If the _Vector_ wasn’t able to eliminate any of the high priority targets engaging them, there would be only two options left.

Evacuate with the ship still relatively still intact or doing so while the ISD buckled all around them.

More alarms started blaring and an ensign looked up at him with fear.

“Sir, new sensor contact just above us! Corona-class armed friga-“

He was cut off by another bout of violent shaking and Gorrister could see what looked like turbolaser shots rain down onto the bow of the _Vector_. Another impact rocked the ship and he saw electrical current moving across the front viewport. Displays flickered out and back to life over and over again. The lights on the bridge started to strobe as well.

“What were we hit with” he yelled furiously.

“Direct ion cannon shot to our shield generator, sir! Shields are down ship-wide!”

Gorrister felt sick as turbolaser fire from the Hammerhead corvettes started tearing chunks out of his ship. The Corona frigate above continued raining down its own fire onto the Star Destroyer. Damage reports flooded into the bridge and explosions began blossoming to life across the surface of the Destroyer. It was only a matter of time before the ship started being torn apart.

Meanwhile,

Command Chamber, Hondo’s Mothership

The Weequay pirate’s eyes scanned the battlefield reports appearing on his console. He grinned. “Keep up rate of fire” he ordered the turret crews on his commlink. “We have them in our talons.” He got a string of affirmatives from the turret gunners and they kept up a deluge of fire on the destroyer below with the aid of the corvettes. Their shots tore into the ISD with every impact and little by little its superstructure began breaking apart. 

Hera's voice came over the fleet wide band as Hondo was preparing to request a status report on the readiness of the ground forces he was transporting.   
"All forces, escape pods have been seen launching from the Star Destroyer. Cease fire and make way for Capital City. I repeat, cease fire and head for Capital City."

Hondo keyed in to the Ghost. "Hondo reads you. We will begin descent." After getting an affirmative from Hera, he switched to the hold where the ground forces were waiting for planetfall. "I imagine Hondo's cargo bay is very comfortable, my friends! But you must prepare to leave it for now! There is work to be done!"

Five minutes later,

Floor nine, Imperial Command Center

The three stormtroopers fell to the ground from the barrage Sabine fired at them from around the corner. From what she remembered of the buildings layout she was close to the security hub. From there, she’d be able to relay the positions of Imperial forces within the building to the others in real time.

She’d also be able to locate her quarry easily.

It took a bit of wrangling for Kanan to let her go off on her own. She knew he had an idea of what she was planning but thought better of speaking aloud about it. He, Ezra, Kallus and the others were making good time to the communications center. On top of that, they got word from Hera that the Imperial navy presence above Lothal was broken. The Star Destroyer leading them was brought down by General Kota’s ships and Hondo’s recently arrived saucer. Those ships were now unloading forces nearby who would support the push against the remaining Imperial forces.

They could afford to let her go for a while.

She could hear frantic movement behind the door to the security hub. All it took to open it was a single blaster bolt to the locking mechanism and the door whooshed open. A few Imperial technicians had their blaster pistols aimed at the door, but Sabine's combat shield scattered the bolts and she picked off the technicians with one of her pistols. She then went over to the central console and flipped through the footage from different parts of the compound. 

Time seemed to freeze as Sabine saw a very familiar face scurrying around her office. Pryce, frantically calling for an evac shuttle, and protected by four black armored Death Troopers. Sabine’s fists tightened to the point she felt her nails digging into her palms. She remembered the state Ezra was in when she and the others rescued him, the torturously long flight to Yavin, how desperately she prayed to her ancestors to help Ezra see the trip through.

Most of all, she remembered her promise to her parents that the next time she encountered Pryce she’d kill her with her bare hands if she had too. Seeing Pryce trying to escape again made her blood boil like magma.

“No” Sabine said to herself. “Not this time. You’re not finding another rock to hide under, you canyon viper."

She unslung her blaster rifle, rammed in a new magazine, and headed off towards the governor’s office. As she ran through the hallways, she caught the light of the midmorning sun as it hit her armor. It still shone bright despite the smoke from the battle raging outside. She took in its warmth. She knew Pryce had a window in her office where she could see the same sun.

Sabine would make sure it would be the last one she ever saw.

TO BE CONTINUED! (IMMEDIATELY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> last hours at Yavin: Halls of D6-Metro Last Light
> 
> On the flight in: Soviet Strength-World in Conflict
> 
> Clear the landing zone: Scorching Flames-Metro Last Light
> 
> Outpost Assault: main fight music-Fallout New Vegas
> 
> Star Destroyer under siege: Battle of Coruscant-Revenge of the Sith
> 
> Quarry Located: Finding Camp Jurassic-Jurassic World


	6. At Last, Liberty Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years of work on the part of Spectre Cell and its allies bears its fruit as the Imperial forces on Lothal are forced into surrender. For Sabine, it is a joyful moment. On top of freeing Lothal from its chains, she has honored her promise. In killing Pryce, she not only settles her own grudge with the governor, but makes Pryce pay for those she has murdered with her own life. As a result, the developing feelings she has forced aside for the sake of keeping a clear head before this mission will soon begin showing themselves again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say before this chapter begins besides thank you for all the support you've given me. While this isn't the end of "Path of Love" quite yet, it's taken a lot of effort for me to get to this point. I'd been pretty afraid of uploading my work for quite some time. I'll explain a bit more in the next chapter explaining how I first got the ideas for this story, "The Mandalorian Theatre" and the ones following and what led me to upload them in the first place. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy the conclusion to Lothal's liberation.

Power Generators, Imperial Command Center

Gregor shuffled to the side as the blaster bolts from the gantry above him slammed into the floor where he was just standing. One of the soldiers from General Kota’s detachment swore as he hurriedly reloaded his blaster rifle. The black helmeted technicians and stormtroopers were pouring fire onto the intrusion force from the elevated walkways with pistols and rifles.

He groaned in annoyance. There was cover in the large chamber in the form of large containers and consoles but it wasn’t of much value given the defender’s vantage point. One of the soldiers supporting him, Rex and Wolff was struck down by a weapons technician who caught him rushing toward a supply crate. From that moment on, Gregor’s group had to dodge the bursts of enemy fire while giving return shots of their own. The floor had a number of scorch marks from shots that were just barely avoided.

The situation was so aggravating that Gregor almost didn’t notice the opportunity that presented itself. A break in the intensity of enemy fire came in the form of a stormtrooper who’s blaster seemed to have jammed. It looked like one of the rebel troopers noticed it as well and flicked his blaster rifle to semi-automatic before firing off a volley at the stormtrooper. One of the shots hit the wall above the trooper’s head but the other two met their mark, slamming into his torso. The soldier fell off the gantry and hit the floor with a thud. An weapons technician made the mistake of taking his attention off the group below for too long and was struck with two shots from Rex’s pistol.

“Keep it up people” the grizzled captain yelled out. “We’ve got em now!”

His squad fired on the defenders with renewed intensity, their unexpected progress giving them the push needed to make it to their final objective.

Meanwhile,

The Imperial hover-tanks and APC’s moving into the streets were franticly trying to shoot down the _Shadow Caster_ as it flew towards their positions at the command center. The X-wings flanking her dove onto the Imperial armor and their cannons let loose on whatever vehicles were unable to get out of the way. Ketsu grinned as she saw an APC blow apart by fire from the X-wing farthest from her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see what looked like five grey, four legged creatures emerge behind some large buildings and firing on the crowd of attackers heading to the Command Center. A panicked voice came over her headset. "They're bringing out AT-ATs! Non-heavy infantry squads are falling to safer positions!"

She patched herself in to the rest of the squadron. "On me, we're gonna give the ground forces some breathing room." 

"Ma'am, only two of us still have photon torpedos left over from the orbital engagement" Green Three replied.

"If my hunch is right, we won't need em."

"Care to fill us in" asked Green Five.

"Most of the armor is too thick for blaster bolts, but if we take out the cockpit they'll fall over. We hit em from above or the side, they won't even get a shot off at us."

A flurry of 'copy' came over the channel and she turned the _Shadow Caster_ toward the AT-AT's. _"Ghost,_ this is _Shadow Caster_. We're moving to engage the AT-ATs."

"With just X-wings, Ketsu?"

"They'll be all we need, Hera. We're not gonna waste good blaster bolts on potshots." 

There was silence before Hera responded.

"So long as you know what you're going."

"Copy."

Hera's voice vanished and Ketsu's squadron raced toward the AT-ATs, the mechanized giants still focusing on the ground targets. The cockpit of one of them was locked on to by her blaster cannons targeting system.

"Get the heads in sight! Fire at will!"

Red blaster bolts streaked toward the cockpits of the AT-ATs seconds later. One of them took five shots to the side of the head and was blasted apart. Another turned toward Green Four only for the oncoming blaster bolts to tear right through the front of the transport. The durasteel giant slowly fell forward, smoke bellowing from where its cockpit used to be. The third was brought down by a volley from Green Two, the bolts hitting the neck of the vehicle and causing the head to crash onto the street below. The final AT-AT met a similar fate, but not before it turned and fired off a few shots at the _Shadow Caster_. The bolts crashed against the shields and Ketsu almost slammed her face into the main console from the impact. She looked down at her shield status. 43%. Another volley like that would've blown her ship to scrap. 

"You all right?!" Green Three screamed into Ketsu's headset. She gave off a nervous laugh.

"Somewhat shook up, but I'm still in one piece. C'mon, we still got a job to do."

Green Four laughed.

"Where'd you get that shield generator from anyway, a frigate? You tanked those shots."

Ketsu chuckled. "We get through this, I'll give you the name of my mechanic."

"Please do." replied Green Four.

The rest of the squadron laughed at his response before making their way back to the main force. They could already see combat skiffs from Hondo's ship surging through the Imperial defenses and enemy armored columns being savaged by Y-wings. The rebels were making good progress taking out the Empire's vehicle support. Within seconds, her squadron joined in to speed up the process.

Meanwhile,

Governors office, Imperial Command Center

Sabine gritted her teeth when Pryce’s office came into view, the Death Troopers outside keeping watch over the room while Pryce scurried around grabbing whatever she thought was essential. Levelling her blaster rifle, she fired three shots into the head of the Death Trooper nearest to her. It let out a warbled, electronic screech as the bolts hit home, provoking its three comrades to take aim at Sabine and begin firing at her. She could see a faint hole in the side of the troopers helmet where the bolts impacted. Judging from the faint electrical sounding fizz, she must have hit the electronics suite in the helmet.

Her combat shield shimmered to life and deflected the incoming shots as she fired off another volley at the Death Troopers, hitting the one closest to the door in the torso and causing him to double over. The two others were trying to pin her down with suppressing fire, trying to give Pryce time to find whatever else she needed before fleeing for the relative safety of the shuttle she was desperately trying to call for. Her eyes narrowed. She’d no intention of giving Pryce such an opening.

Sabine leveled her right arm at the Death Trooper on the right, getting him within sight of the blaster on the vambrace. She fired off three shots in succession towards the trooper’s throat, felling him instantly. It seemed so odd that she’d have such little trouble killing off Pryce’s bodyguards. Then again, Death Troopers were mainly used to having the element of surprise when in combat. Their pitch-black armor would’ve shielded them from sensors and enabled them to sneak up on targets with little trouble. She guessed that the enigmatic soldiers needed a few moments to react when that same weapon was used against them. Still, they'd have gone down in seconds if she had some Whistling Birds. She silently kicked herself for not taking some of the homing explosives when she last left Krownest. Even if they were hard to come by, they were well worth their cost.

Sabine noticed how quickly Pryce was beginning to sweat and how her eyes twitched. She could see bags under the governor’s eyes too. Pryce’s deteriorating mental state seemed to be reflecting itself in her appearance. Lothal’s governor pulled out her blaster pistol and franticly fired off a few shots at her. She relished the look on Pryce’s face as they bounced off her combat shield and onto the walls. Before Pryce could recover from her shock, Sabine pulled out one of her Westars and fired twice into Pryce’s torso, both shots hitting home.

Pryce fell with her back against her desk, but still held on to her blaster pistol. Groaning, she tried to take aim as Sabine shot out a hand towards her. Gritting her teeth behind her visor, Sabine grabbed hold of Pryce’s pistol hand and grabbed the hilt of the combat knife in her belt. Seeing where her hand was going, the governor began to struggle even more intensely. She flicked it open and, pinning the governor in place with her foot, drew a crimson line across Pryce’s throat, making sure to cut through every artery within the blades reach.

Blood gushed from the wound and Pryce's body slowly became ever more slack. She kept gasping for air but to no avail. A little of the red fluid sprayed onto Sabine's armor as she slowly turned away. She looked down and grimaced. There was no way Hera was letting her go back onto the Ghost with it on her. She turned her gaze upwards as Pryce's gargles faded away. The governors eyes were starting to roll up into her head. Soon, all she could see were the faint edges of her pupils over veiny white bulges. Sabine silently bent down and put her fingers on Pryce's neck, just in time to feel the last of her pulse fade away.

Sabine had done it. She'd promised that Pryce would pay for the pain she inflicted not just on Ezra, but his home-world. She'd sworn to the spirits of those who came before her that the governor would die the next time the two met.

And by her hand, Lothal was freed of Arindha Pryce forever.

Sabine activated her helmets comms system, patching through to Hera on the Ghost.“This is Spectre 5. Pryce has been eliminated. I repeat Pryce has been eliminated.”

Hera’s voice came over the comms in her helmet.

“Copy, Spectre Five."

Hera didn't bring up what Sabine promised her, but she could hear the unease in the Twi'lek's voice.

"It was quick Hera. Not quite clean, but quick. Nothing too grotesque."

She took the rush of static to be a sigh of relief from Hera.

"Understood. Hold on a second."

Hera's frequency switched to the main band.

"This is Spectre Two to all, Pryce is KIA and we have confirmation charges have been set. Turn on your tracking beacons, head to the extraction point and we’ll pop the cork.”

A flurry of voices gave the affirmative and Sabine hurried out to meet up with the others after making a quick trip to Pryce’s fresher to wash the blood off. She totally at peace with herself. She'd not only honored her oath to punish Pryce, but she kept her promise to Hera as well.

She followed the beacons of the rest of the strike force after washing off, standing with the others on the lowered landing ramp as the Dome was lifted into the sky by the tractor beams. Mart sounded off a countdown once the structure was high enough. Her heart pounded more and more the lower the numbers got.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Blow it."

Explosions started blossoming all over the dome in different sections, blasting the structure apart. Sabine thought it looked like mushrooms sprouting from a larger piece of fungus. She found it oddly fitting. The rotting fungus of the Empire was uprooted from Lothal and destroyed. Pulled up from the roots.

She'd need to find some time to paint the image. Send the picture to her father. 

The Ghost crew started cheering. She wrapped Ezra in a close hug, her heart going wild when he returned it moments later. She couldn't understand why, but she felt the desire to memorize every bit of him she could in that moment; the color of his eyes when he looked into hers, the feeling of his jacket, the feeling of his hair in her hands. She wanted all of it to be captured in her memory for as long as she lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> pinned in the generator room: Extraction-Red Vs Blue Season 9
> 
> Clear the streets:Pelican Escape-Red Vs Blue Season 9
> 
> I have you now: Hurry Call-One Punch Man
> 
> Burden lifted/pulled out by the roots: orchestra of vento aureo-Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5


	7. A little background

I intend this chapter to simply give an explanation for how I came up with these stories and what I did before I first began posting them. If you want to ignore it, fine by me. I just thought some people might wonder about how all this came about. I also hope this may answer some questions people might have regarding certain plot points and choices I made.

**HOW I GOT HERE**

It was back in early 2018, we're talking mid February. The internet was full of debates and flame wars regarding The Last Jedi. I'm not proud to say that I picked fights with a few people on forums given what my opinion of the movie was. Even today, I'm astounded by what the new movies have done to the fanbase. As for what my opinions are of the sequel trilogy, suffice it to say that I was extremely let down with how things turned out in the end. I may get into more detail in a later explanation chapter.

Anyway, it was around mid February of 2018 that I found a piece on Deviantart that was made by someone dissatisfied with the Sequel trilogy as it stood at the time. This led them to create an alternate timeline which had some events from the sequel trilogy as it currently stood but mixed elements of the old Expanded Universe along with the current canon. I will not be giving the name of this piece or the artist behind it for risk of giving away massive spoilers. And I do mean MASSIVE spoilers.

The scenario in the art piece was one that kicked around in my head for a while and I toyed with a few ideas for a while before I lost interest. I spent a few bus rides home from CSUN on Friday evenings imagining how the events in the piece played out.

I also remember being a little let down with how Rebels ended, though the show and the story ideas I was playing with didn't start mixing for quite some time. I felt the ending was pretty strong but what happened with Ezra made me feel like the writers were forced into a corner somehow. Call it a hunch or whatever, but I feel that they needed Ezra out of the way so that Luke could have the spotlight. It makes sense to me in a technical way, but I felt like you could still have the Ghost crew running around during the Original Trilogy without needing to make much of a compromise.

It wouldn't be until late mid April of last year when I started putting together the story pieces I already had in my head and adding my own ideas for how the Rebels story could have expanded. Then it hit me. Why not combine them? But I needed a point of divergence that made sense. I wasn't planning on uploading any my work at this point, so I wasn't worried about backlash or other negative responses. I needed to find a point in time I could meddle with that wouldn't seem illogical to me upon further reflection.

It didn't take long for me to find what I needed. I remembered the attack on the TIE Defender testing ground that took place in season four and a particular scene sprang into my mind. When Ezra and Sabine take the prototype and are bearing down on the airfield, Thrawn takes a blaster pistol and starts shooting them. I decided that it wouldn't derail things if Thrawn died while doing this and I rolled with it. 

My point of divergence chosen, I began writing early versions of my stories in early may 2019, right around my birthday. I also began speaking with my friend Nathan who contributed his thoughts on my ideas and helped me streamline things. He also finally convinced me to start uploading onto AO3 a few days before I first posted.

**Point of divergence**

Why did I choose Thrawn shooting at the stolen TIE Defender as the moment where things would branch off to my own timeline? Well ,the more I thought about this moment, the odder it seemed. I knew of Thrawn since I found the trilogy he originally appeared in at my middle school library. I also read the first two books in the new Thrawn trilogy by the time I began brainstorming.

Why do I bring this up? Because Thrawn's actions in that moment seemed to be completely at odds with the cool headed, strategic mastermind he was presented as both in the previous and current canon. I asked myself what was stopping Ezra from hitting the firing stud on the Defenders blaster cannons and turning Thrawn into a charred corpse (I mean, aside for the writers need for Thrawn to be in the finale.) It was then that I decided this would be my point of divergence, the one event that, if altered, would still make sense. This would also ensure that Kanan does not die rescuing Hera since the mission she goes on which results in her capture does not occur.

With that in mind, why was Pryce's decline in sanity so drastic? He was just a respected colleague right? Not quite. Our favorite Chiss's rise to Grand Admiral comprises only 75% of the first book in the new Thrawn trilogy. The rest of it reveals Pryce's backstory as well; how she first went to Coruscant to help Lothal's senator so her family could hold onto its mines, how she was set up by one of the senators rivals and lost her job with the senator, how she started climbing the rungs of political power again and culminating in her becoming deputy-governor of Lothal. What's Thrawn's role in this? He ensured the Empire provided a military response to an insurgency movement Pryce thought was a serious threat. In return, she helped Thrawn navigate the political intrigues his rivals were doing to ensure his star never rose to prominence. It becomes clear that Thrawn is one of the few people who sees Pryce's potential as a governor and helps her develop it. There were times where it seemed to me that Thrawn even saw her as a possible successor to Tarkin. 

Given this foundation, I felt it would make sense that losing Thrawn so suddenly would be an immense blow to Pryce. The shock, anguish and fury would make her sanity begin to degrade as a result and she'd want to take out her anger on those responsible when the opportunity presented itself. I plan to further highlight this later when Ezra talks to someone about the specifics of what he went through in her custody (I'm not sure who this person will be yet.)

**EZRABINE COUPLE**

I bear no grudge against Dave Filoni for not letting Ezra and Sabine become a couple. He has said in a number of interviews that he wanted to show a pair like them being able to have a very close relationship without it romance being involved. I have no problem with the decision he and the writers made in going this route. That being said, I think the two would've had great chemistry as a couple.

I feel that there would've been a moment in time where Sabine could've started falling in love with Ezra and it wouldn't have seemed to come from nowhere. I base this on the plot developments that took place between her return to Krownest and her return to the Ghost crew after destroying the Duchess. Ezra was with her for her first reunion with Ursa, the reclamation of the Darksaber, stopping Gar Saxon from liquidating Clan Wren and freeing Tristan, the rescue mission for her father and finally, the destruction of the Duchess. He stood by her over the course of her journey to not only get her family together again, but redeem herself for building the Duchess alongside helping find a leader who could reunify the Mandalorian Clans. If Sabine were asked if even _one_ of these things be possible (assuming she was asked these questions at the time season 2 ended) I have no doubt she'd say just pulling off one of those things was impossible. To say nothing of all three. 

And then, look at what Ezra helps her accomplish. He's there when she finds the Darksaber. He assists Clan Wren in fending off Gar's forces. He literally stands at her side during the mission to free her father alongside Clan Wren, Kryze and Vizsla. And he is willing to let her go when is honor bound to stay with her family and fight the Empire. I remember a scene during Alrich's rescue where Alrich asks Ezra if he's Sabine's boyfriend, to which he gives an exasperated 'no.' I can write this instance off as Ezra merely being shocked by the question instead of trying to lie.

I have no doubt that Sabine's family would've asked her what Ezra is to her at the first opportunity during the time she spent with them. I think some of the other warriors who'd seen Ezra fight alongside them would've had similar questions. And while I believe her denial of her being in a romantic relationship with him would be more confident, this might lead her to start asking herself the same question. It's clear from the show that she sees him at first as a friend, then a kid brother, then simply a brother. 

I see this as being the point where she would start harboring romantic feelings for him, albeit feelings that are strictly subconscious. But as she becomes more and more aware of these feelings, she can no longer confidently say Ezra is like a brother to her because the feelings she has toward him are not ones you usually feel for a sibling (if you're sane that is.)

My plan was that these feelings would slowly begin to surface in the aftermath of Ezra's rescue from Pryce, with Sabine's Freudian slip being the push that got the first domino falling. At this point in "Path of Love" she is starting to understand them, but it will take time for things to be fully apparent. The full realization that she has fallen for Ezra will cause her a good deal of stress due to her not being sure of how to proceed, which I intend to cover later in the story. I won't bore you with having it be a long time before she realizes she's in love with him. She's gonna get a good number of hints that this is the case and they're not going to be things she can easily brush off.

Finally, I like the idea of Ezra winning her over unintentionally. I remember how awkward his attempts to flirt with her were early in the show and how she'd brush them off or give some remake that was snide but not meant to be hurtful. The sheer amount of irony in him getting by complete accident what he failed to intentionally is completely and utterly delicious to me. Getting Sabine's romantic attention wouldn't have factored into any of Ezra's motivations to help her restore Clan Wrens honor and uniting the Mandalorian Clans behind Bo-Katan.

He doesn't get Sabine's attention with goofy antics or jokes. He does it by being himself and helping her become stronger than she could ever imagine, while also becoming stronger as a Jedi and as a person himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats if you made it to the end! I know this probably wasn't the most interesting update, but there things I wanted to be put on the record. I didn't want the plot points I was putting together to seem random and I was told by a commenter that this was how a few things were coming across. To the commenter who brought this to my attention, I'm very grateful for that. To my friend Nathan, thanks for giving me the confidence to put my stuff on here. And to the rest of you reading this, I hope you understand where I'm coming from with all this. I'll do other think pieces like this in the future but I don't see there being a need for many of them. There'll be more story updates for both this and "Mandalorian Theatre: Year One" coming in the near future.


	8. Reverie and Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost crew celebrates the culmination of all their hard work over the past few years, not knowing that the war against the Empire will soon escalate to new heights. At the same time, Sabine resumes grappling with her awakening feelings for Ezra and how they might complicate her interactions with those closer to her. meanwhile, the Empire can do nothing but take note of the situation and hope that the super weapon being constructed by the Tarkin Initiative can not only rectify their predicament on Lothal, but cement their grasp on the galaxy once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me quite a while to get to this point. Anyway, with Lothal freed, Sabine's gonna have much more time to sort out her feelings. Path of Love is now close to the halfway point.
> 
> I also wanted to take a moment to say a bit about the ongoing pandemic. I hope a lot of you have already taken this to heart but please stay inside as much as you can. As much as I joke about us internet addicted shut ins having our time come at last, we are now in a situation where everything that happens outside America's hospitals has a direct effect on the situation inside of them. 
> 
> I will do as much as I can to update my stories as fast as I can. Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual. This may be the case for future chapters as well. It's crunch time for me and I will need to pick up the pace for the story following the next chapter. I'm sorry if things come out rushed.
> 
> Finally, all the dialogue in bold is 'translated' from Mando'a or internal.

That afternoon,

Sabine's quarters, the Ghost

Sabine strolled into her room with a contented grin. It was time to give her parents the good news. Her ears still rang with the sound of Capital City's people cheering when the _Ghost_ and the other rebel ships flew overhead. She'd never gotten a standing ovation before and the experience was an electrifying one. She knew the cheers were for everyone including her, but it didn't stop her from feeling like an actor giving a masterful performance.

The Ghost had landed on a hill overlooking the city with some of the other rebel ships a few hours after the Command Center was destroyed.

Tapping their frequency on her computers keypad, she leaned back into her chair as her parents faces came up on the view screen. Before either of them spoke, she grinned. "Lothal is Imperial territory no more."

Ursa smiled slightly. "That is very welcome news. Are the rest of the Ghost crew all right?"

"Tired, bit banged up, but we're fine."

Sabine's voice grew somber. "Victory didn't come free though. There were some casualties among our allies. We lost a number of resistance fighters among the locals. The city hospital is dealing with the wounded the best they can along with medics brought in during the operation. Hera's talking with Command about what to do with the Alliance's dead." 

Her parents didn't say anything. They didn't need to. Talking about such things was never easy, to say nothing of how they'd cast a shadow over an otherwise joyous occasion.

"And Pryce" Alrich asked. "My oath is fulfilled. She won't torment anyone else. It was a little hard to persuade Hera to let me follow through with my promise but she let me do it in exchange for making a promise to her as well. Sabine's voice didn't have the melancholy the came with discussing the attack force's casualties, but it remained stoic.

"What did she ask of you in return" her mother asked. "She didn't want me to do anything sadistic to her. Nothing too brutal or slow. She didn't want me to act like Pryce did during the last few weeks _."Â_ Sabine briefly filled her parents in on how the late governor terrorized Lothal's people during her last month or so of life. Ursa blanched when she told them about the lynchings that awaited captured graffiti artists. She also told them about Hera's condition that Pryce's death be quick.

"Hera was wise to ask such a thing of you" her mother said calmly. "The Rite of Vengeance aside, she was right to demand you keep your drive from turning into bloodlust. She did not want you to sink to her level."

"That being said" her father added 'it's good to know she won't be harming anyone else.

Sabine just nodded. "It had to be done."

"Indeed" Ursa said calmly. "We look forward to telling the others about your success. Your brother should be back within a half hour, he'll find the news very comforting." Tristan was doing a sparring session with some people from Clan Kryze. From what Sabine was being told, he enjoyed a pretty healthy social life when he wasn't on missions. She and her parents talked for a few more minutes before she heard someone out of view call for Ursa's attention. Ursa turned to the source of the voice, nodded, and turned back to Sabine. Even though Ursa didn't speak, Sabine could tell what her mother was about to say. She smiled again and waved goodbye. "We'll talk again soon." She turned off the display after her parents nodded in agreement.

Sabine didn't feel annoyed by the interruption. Being able to share the news with her parents was good enough. Above all, they'd want to know she was all right.

Besides, she was still not entirely used to speaking with them on a semi regular basis after years of being separated from them. Kanan's suggestion aside, Sabine occasionally felt strangely rushed when she spoke to her parents and brother. She also found it somewhat difficult to have regular conversation with them during the month she spent with the Mandalorian Resistance. When she wasn't telling them about her adventures with the Ghost crew, she found speaking with them a somewhat awkward proposition. Even her conversations with her father about art were oddly subdued, like there was some topic both of them were desperately trying to avoid but came up with almost nothing when they tried to think of alternatives.

When she raised the subject with Hera, the Twi'lek told her it wasn't anything to be overly worried about. "I had the same problem with my father for a while after I met up with him again" Hera told her with a shrug. "When you'r putting in their frequency to the holoprojector or comm-link you feel like you've got hours worth of stuff to talk about. Then when you'r actually speaking to them, you feel like you want to be anywhere but there. It'll go away in time. You don't need to feel guilty about it, this usually goes both ways." She remembered Hera glumly adding that the situation would probably be the same with Ezra and his parents had they been found alive.

After getting some water from the common room, Sabine found Ezra sitting on the hull and staring out at the afternoon sun over Capital City. She couldn't stop herself from noticing how much the golden and orange sky matched his jacket. She shook her head and rapped her knuckles on the hull to get his attention. The young Jedi turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"What's on your mind" Sabine asked. "A few things. Sure you wanna hear them now?" Sabine pretended to look at an imaginary chrono on her wrist and then to the tables being set up nearby for dinner. "I've got time." Ezra patted his hand on a spot next to him and Sabine came over and sat down. Ezra took a deep breath and looked at the sky.

Ezra seemed slightly mournful. "I want them to be here, Sabine. I want them to be able to see this" he said solemnly.

Sabine didn't need him to go any further. She knew who 'they' were. "They'd be proud of you, Ezra. They'd be so proud of what their son's done. What he's grown into."

Ezra smiled. "I can't say I owe it all to myself. I'd have never built up the nerve to fight the Empire without everyone else on this ship. Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Chopper, Kallus." He looked over to face her. "You. If it wasn't for you and the others I'd have never gotten this far."

Sabine felt warm, like his words were arms wrapping around her in a comforting hug. He'd completely thrown her for a loop with what he just told her. An image flickered into her mind, one of her leaning over and kissing him. Sabine forced herself to squelch it down.

Ezra cocked his head. "You alright?" Sabine blinked rapidly. "S-sure, why wouldn't I be?" "Your face is starting to turn red."

Sabine could feel her heart begin speeding up. She needed to change the subject. "W-what else were you thinking about?"

Ezra looked up at the sky again. "The fight isn't over for me, Sabine. "What we did today is something I never thought we'd actually pull off in the beginning, I'm not gonna lie. But even though we've finally done it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop fighting."

Sabine's eyes widened. "You'r saying...you'r staying with us?"

Ezra nodded. "I can't turn my back on the rest of the galaxy. I can't stop trying to put an end to what the Empire's doing. Not after everything I've been through. Not after what you and the other Spectres have been through. Not after what happened to my parents." He turned to look at Sabine again. "I'm in this for the long haul" he said firmly.

The steel in his voice and eyes was enough to make her heart speed out of control. Her brain was tearing itself apart trying to piece together a response. 

"I-I-thank you." Sabine turned herself away for a second before looking back at Ezra. She needed to get away from that face before it made her start feeling faint. 

"You sure you'r feeling ok?"

Sabine looked back at him. "I'm good, just tired from this morning."

Ezra shrugged and gave her a small smile. "I've gotta start help put dinner together. See you in a few hours."

"Yeah. See ya then."

With that, Ezra jumped off the side of the Ghost and head over to where some cooks were setting up open-air grills. Sabine went back inside and made her way to her room, wondering what in the hell happened to the scrawny street rat who forgot how to deliver coherent sentences whenever he saw saw her without her helmet.

that evening,

the hills near Capital City

Sabine marveled at the sight of the horizon lit up by the bonfire. She couldn't remember the last time Lothal's sky looked so bright. It wasn't just the flames illuminating everything. It was the fact she could see so many stars overhead, shining like tiny gems up above. The juice from her Nerf steak glistened as well, causing her to start digging in again. She savored the taste of the steak and the jerba cheese on top of it, the sharpness of the cheese mixing with the meats smokey flavor. Ezra and the other cooks had outdone themselves. She saw him working side by side with that chef the Spectres helped hide in the Haven. She remembered seeing the two cook together a few years back. 

Sabine took a deep pull off her beer, giggling softly when the bubbles from the head foam popped on her face. It never ceased to amaze her how good the local brew was, or how Lothal never exported it. Then again, with the Empire no longer hoarding the grain harvest, that might change. Everyone around her had a mug in their hands. Even Kanan was indulging a bit. Though to be fair, Hera'd let it slide due to it being a special occasion.

Sabine was about to go for some more beer when Ketsu burst out laughing and picked up Ezra, her face glowing red from the joy and alcohol. Ezra smiled slightly but looked somewhat nervous due to the sudden attention Ketsu was giving him. Sabine felt her grip on her mug tighten.

Ketsu mussed Ezra's hair. "You're so fuzzy! How can someone so strong be so fuzzy?!"

An annoying, familiar voice spoke up in Sabine's head when Ketsu started shaking him. _You just gonna sit back and watch? Ketsu took all your money once and left you for dead. You gonna let her get her mitts on your Ezzie too? You gonna let her take your man?_

Sabine let out a low growl. Ketsu didn't seem to notice her displeasure and was still rubbing her hand on Ezra's hair. The younger Mandalorian started to feel herself tense up with rage, her free hand balling into a fist. She slowly stood up from her chair and ground her teeth. Fortunately Zeb pulled him out of her grasp, the Lasat rumbling out "thats quite enough". Sabine felt a rush of relief seeing that. She imagined she'd have done the same thing her Lasat squadmate did, although much more aggressively and with much harsher language.

An hour later,

Sabine flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did seeing Ketsu pick up Ezra make her so mad? She'd have been upset if someone did that to Ezra anyway. But why was she feeling such raw fury seeing Ketsu do that. Sabine imagined herself being only seconds away from throwing her mug at her blood sister.

 _I'll tell ya why_ the voice from earlier replied. _It's cuz she's doing what you wanna do with him._

Sabine winced. "You'r spewing nerf crap."

_Sure I am. Just like how it's nerf crap that you'r secretly proud your attempt at therapy with Ezra was so successful._

The Mandalorian shook her head. "I think I liked it better when you stayed quiet for the past two weeks."

_I knew better than to pipe up during such an important time. But now, we've got plenty of time to chat. Come on, if you can't have a good talk with yourself, who **can** you have one with?_

Sabine groaned.

Incoming transmission...

Security code: Theta Black

From: General Kubis

To: Grand Moff Tujarna

Re: Loss of Lothal

Sir,

I must report that at 10:18 Galactic Standard Time, Lothal was taken from Imperial hands. At current estimates, Imperial losses amount to 32,183, with most having been incurred by the loss of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Vector_. As of now, no contact has been made with survivors among our forces. There is no way for us to estimate the number of Imperial personnel captured by hostile forces.

We are also confirming the death of Governor Pryce, as she has been reported KIA in a number of Holonet broadcasts made over the course of the day by terrorist forces. Although there is a possibility she may have slipped through their clutches and may attempt to find her way back to Imperial territory, we must assume the worst.

We have also been notified of an uprising on Garel that forced the remnants of the Imperial garrison to evacuate. We have confirmation they reported to the Imperial base on Jendorn. As of this moment, the Lothal sector is no longer within Imperial jurisdiction. As such, the amount of materials the military can stockpile in Oversector 10 is severely reduced. We believe that the capabilities of vehicle and ship production facilities will exhibit a noticeable drop. A shortage of officer cadets is also predicted as we have also lost access to the Imperial Academy on planet.

At the moment, it is unclear if we will be able to launch a counterattack. We have a number of high priority operations against insurgent groups and recalcitrant planetary governments planned to begin in the very near future. It will be very difficult to redistribute the forces necessary to retake Lothal without compromising these operations. Unless a significant change in our situation occurs, we must put off any potential reclamation of the planet.

Addendum:

While I must apologize for my lack of decorum regarding this section of the message, I must tell you how frustrating it is we've lost Lothal at such a crucial time. Whether or not Pollux Hax, Alton Kastle and the other flunkies at the Ministry of Information want to admit it, we're losing the initiative. As a whole, the rebels are getting smarter, deadlier and more organized. If I had to guess, a good third of the senate are possible sympathizers. And they seem to be rallying around that shrew from Alderaan, Leia. I tell you, hearing her bleating in the Senate chamber gives me the sort of headache only Corellian whisky can cure. And I thought Mon Mothma was painful to listen to.

As I've just said, Lothal's resources being made inaccessible couldn't have come at a worst time. From what I hear, Krennic is ransacking the Outer Rim for materials he can use making that "Great Weapon" of his and Lothal's resources were needed for the Navy's other shipbuilding projects. Whatever he's cooking up at Skarif better be good. If we just keep treating the rebellion like a disobedient child, they will repay our tolerance with treachery on an unimaginable scale.

We need something that will let us nail them to the wall, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things might seem weird that I want to explain. First, why Ezra can cook. This idea came from two separate sources. One, I doubt Ezra could've survived being a street kid for so long without knowing how to prepare food safely. My idea is that he was serviceably skilled at cooking when he met up with the Ghost crew and pursued it further as a hobby (and I am completely aware that this seems a bit weird). The second source of this idea is the fact that when I began putting this stuff on A03, I was rewatching Hannibal and the idea came to me.
> 
> Speaking of cooks, the chef from the Haven was a character in the Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions mobile game.
> 
> Secondly, the thing about it being unusual for Kanan to drink. I understand that given the shows rating, showing alcohol consumption is risky at best. That aside, I've heard that one of the books said Kanan was an alcoholic when he first met Hera due to his experiences regarding Order 66 and having to keep himself hidden from the Empire. It seems logical to me that Hera would have made sure the Ghost stayed 'dry' as a means of helping him overcome it. This rule would apply to everyone on it with the exceptions of very special occasions.
> 
> chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Phone home: Setting off-Stardust Crusaders
> 
> Here to stay: Ryomura Village-Sinjid Ost
> 
> Feast: Dusk-Home
> 
> Personal space: TBD
> 
> Arguing with myself: Comfortable Mystery 3-Kevin Macleod
> 
> Status report: Yotsuba Group theme-Death Note


	9. Later Lothal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lothal free and the Ghost crew awaiting further orders from the Alliance, the Ghost crew makes some last minute plans before leaving the planet they fought for so long to free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, was this chapter quite a while coming! This and the next chapter were going to be together but I thought the transition might be a bit too weird. So sorry if this seems a tad short.
> 
> Following the next one, I'm going to be speeding things up so I can get into the events of "A New Hope." I've got ideas for how the Ghost crew is going to be impacted by those events and I think some people are anxious for me to move forward with things.

the next morning,

Day 30, Month 1, 0 aby

The rising sun shined brilliantly over Lothal on the dawn of its first day free from the Empire. There was barely a cloud in the sky, the animals seemed more likely than ever and the morning breeze seemed to make the grass of the hills dance. The air had a cooler, cleaner feel to it than before 

Sabine marveled at all of this.

Or maybe, it would be more accurate to say she _would_ have if she wasn't so brutally hung over. It'd been a while since she had some of Lothal's beer and she'd forgotten how much of a punch it packed the morning after. She awoke feeling like somebody bludgeoned her in the forehead with a sledgehammer the moment before waking up. The golden morning light stung her eyes, the cool air made her shiver and if those damn Loth-cats didn't stop frolicking and making noise this instant she'd have thrown a rock at them. That is, if the singing of the birds didn't drive her back into her quarters. She only had some baggy slacks on and a crumpled sleep shirt. Her hair would've been a disgrace to the word rat's nest and her breath reeked of sleep and booze.

Suffice it to say, this was not one of Sabine's better mornings.

Maybe Ketsu had something which could help with that. She was the bigger drinker among them during their bounty hunting days. She was bound to have a few hangover remedies, right?

Irritation flared up when Ketsu's face appeared in Sabine's mind. Why did thinking of her blood sister make her so much more irritable? Oh right. She was mad at Ketsu for something, wasn't she? Sabine searched her foggy memory as to why. Was it Ketsu's betrayal? No, she made up for that quite some time ago. Her fight with the Ghost crew over that droid? No, she made up for that too.

She started grinding her teeth. Of course. There could be no possible doubt.

It when when Ketsu took her beloved green blankie when she was four!

Wait, no, that was Tristan. She remembered having tears in her eyes when she held it close after digging it out of her brothers closet. 

What was it? Why did just thinking of Ketsu piss her off?

All of a sudden she pictured a gloved hand mussing up someones hair. Short, fuzzy, _blue_ hair. Sabine growled and turned to Ketsu's ship, parked half a minutes walk from the Ghost. She went up to the main access hatch of the _Shadow Caster_ and put her fist over it.

Knock knock knock. "Ketsu!" Knock knock knock. "Ketsu!" Knock knock knock. " _Get out here ya braindead Nerf herder!_ "

She was about to rap her knuckles on the hatch again when it opened and the ships owner poked her head out. Ketsu was in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, rapidly blinking away the sunlight in her eyes before getting a look at her visitor. She pulled her head back a bit when she got a whiff of Sabine. 

" _Ugh. Bine, did you shower yet? Or brush your teeth?_

Sabine shakily leveled a finger at her.

“ _I've got a bone to pick with you, Ketsu. I think you still have a tiny bit of a problem with getting grabby when it comes to what ain't yours._ ”

“ _Bine, what’s got your helmet so tight? You still a bit hung over_?”

“ _Blood sisters or not, there are some things you will learn to keep your hands off of_.”

The Onyo girl slowly backed away. There was a good amount of shock on her face, but also a noticeable amount of pain. Sabine sighed.

“ _Ketsu, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it like that. It’s just…you made Ezra pretty uncomfortable last night and I’d really appreciate it if you apologized to him.”_

The pain on Ketsu’s face started to fade and she gave a soft smile. “ _Yeah, I’m guessing he didn’t really enjoy that._ ”  
  
Her grin became mischievous before Sabine could thank her. _“Alright, message received. Your man’s off limits. That begs the question though, does he know he's your man?_ "

Sabine was still too groggy to react to Ketsu's insinuation the way she normally would.

" _He damn well better_. _If I have to tattoo my name onto him so the galaxy knows he's **my** fuzzy little Jogan, I will_."

Ketsu put her hand over her mouth, desperately trying to squelch her laughter. She expected Sabine's answer to be at least mildly entertaining but this? Her blood sister's words were carved into her memory like text on stone. 

She took hold of one of Sabine's hands. "Come on, I've got some caff brewing. You can have some before you head back to the _Ghost_. Gotta help you freshen up a little."

Sabine stared at her for a moment before nodding and going inside. In her groggy state, she couldn't put up much of a fight if Ketsu wanted to drag her in.

A few hours later,

Sabine's hangover was a shadow of its former self by the time the Ghost crew and Ketsu were packing up to leave later that morning. Upon being informed of the Lothal operation's success, Rebel command requested for Hera to head to Resolute Base on Arda 1. From there, she'd oversee the training of pilots who'd serve as the nucleus of a new Phoenix Squadron. After breakfast, Ezra went into Capital City on his own to visit his tower one last time before leaving Lothal. The rest of the crew didn't bug him about it. They had no memories connected to the place. 

Ketsu was going to make her way back to Mandalorian Space, having been allowed to participate in freeing Lothal on the condition she come back soon after the mission was successful. Count Onyo was very clear about that stipulation and Ketsu didn't want to have his voice ringing in her ears again.

The two gripped each others hands tightly and shook. All of a sudden, Ketsu leaned in next to Sabine's ear. "Tell the 'fuzzy little Jogan' I wish him well." Sabine flinched and Ketsu ran off to her ship, cackling madly as she did so. Sabine got the feeling that phrase would return to haunt her.

Meanwhile, nearby

Kanan and Ezra leaned against a large rock, Rahm Kota and Jai Kell standing in front of them. The general and Imperial cadet-turned resistance fighter wanted a moment to speak to the pair in private.

Jai took a deep breath before starting things off. "I might be leaving Lothal soon, too." 

Ezra was perplexed. Kota nodded. Kanan cocked his head to the side. 

"I was told that the boy was Force sensitive after the battle yesterday." Kota explained. "He proved it to me last night. He shows potential but his control is..."

"Wanting" Kanan finished. Rahm nodded again.

"Yes. When he revealed his power to me by levitating a box his control was shaky and inconsistent. It took all of his concentration to get it a few inches off the ground. "

Ezra looked at Jai with a concerned look.

"Are you sure this is something you want? There's no telling when you'll see Lothal again. Or your mother."

Jai looked at the ground. 

"I'm only going to put people in danger if I don't polish my abilities, including her. I have no idea of might happen if I don't learn to use them properly. Plus, it won't be the first time I've been away from my family for a good while. I'll convince her. Kota said that there won't be a problem with me staying in contact with her."

"I'm not going to make the decision over who will teach Jai without his input, but it is very likely I will be the one training him. Asokha and Barris are planning to begin teaching those two Force sensitive infants you helped rescue a few years ago. Jai's own abilities awakened around the same time. For all intents and purposes, his control over his powers is not much further from theirs." 

He looked down at Jai. "No offense." Jai shrugged. "None taken." 

"That being said, if you want to go with Ezra and Kanan, I won't stop you."

Ezra blinked. He'd only rarely thought of the possibility that he might train a newly awakened Force sensitive. Part of him found the idea interesting. But he was also afraid he might not be up to the challenge. Kanan almost never had it easy when he trained him and after a while Ezra could always tell when his teacher's confidence wasn't on the up and up. He didn't need the Force bond for that. Plus, he'd guess that half of his training came from the life or death battles he'd been forced into.

The fact that those situations pushed him to develop his powers was completely outside of Kanan's control. Ezra couldn't do such a thing intentionally. He could never just toss his Padawan into a baptism of fire and simply expect them to fight their way out.

As for Kanan, he couldn't even begin to guess. He learned a lot while teaching Ezra and he could imagine the blind Jedi wouldn't hate the idea of taking on another apprentice. On the other hand, there were too many unknowns in the near future that he had no idea how things would play out if Jai went with them. Ezra considered the idea of helping Kanan train Jai but he wasn't able to ponder that possibility for long before Jai sighed. 

"I'll stick with Rahm for now. We'll know for sure after speaking to the other Jedi."

He grinned slightly. "Besides, I think the _Ghost_ is full up already and I really don't feel like sleeping on the couch every night."

The group laughed before shaking hands and saying their goodbyes. Ezra and Kanan watched Rahm and Jai head toward the city for a few minutes until Hera called them back. The two came aboard in high spirits. They planned to tell the rest of the crew what they'd discussed once they made the jump.

Within 20 minutes, the _Ghost_ was in orbit above Lothal with the crew gathered in the common room. They wanted one last look before going to light speed, one last look at the planet that played such an immense role in their lives for so long. Ezra wiped away a few tears looking at his home-world. Hera put her hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Whenever you'r ready" she said smiling. Ezra returned her smile and swallowed. He knew what she was telling him.

Once the hyperdrive kicked over, Lothal would be behind them.

And the rest of the galaxy would be straight ahead.

After about a minute, Ezra turned and nodded to Hera. She turned to Chopper. "Ya know what to do, buddy!"

The droid whistled an affirmative and went to his post. Within seconds, space seemed to stretch before settling into a familiar blue, shimmering vortex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter OST:
> 
> morning visit: Saitama's Blues-One Punch Man
> 
> one last look: Rebel Fleet end title-The Empire Strikes Back


	10. meeting the pervert within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine becomes aware that her dreams are becoming increasingly risqué and she comes into contact with the facet of her personality responsible. But in the midst of mulling over her conversation with her more perverted side, a shocking announcement is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you're about to read is something I've been making since February and let me tell ya, it was real interesting to write.

Day 14, Month 2, 0 bby

Sabine was slightly dreading going to sleep. For the week and a half, she’d have some sort of raunchy dream every other night. On the bright side, she could only remember them very dimly. On the not so bright side she had to wash her blanket every other morning to clean off the sweat and…other fluids she woke up to. 

She thanked the ancestors Hera never made a fuss about it or even asked questions. But she could tell Hera knew something was up. She gave Sabine a very Ursa-esque raised eyebrow upon seeing Sabine cram her blanket into the washer for the fourth time in a single week. Sabine silently dreaded the thought of Hera taking her aside and asking if she was having any ‘womens health issues.’

Sometimes, the Twi’lek could mean _too_ well.

Speaking of which, Hera kept the crew informed on what Ryder and the Alliance were planning for Lothal's future. It had been revealed that one of the rebel cells rescued Cikatro Vizago from an ore harvester and the Devaronian was putting his contacts and resources in service of building up Lothal's self defense capabilities. The leaders of the Lothal Resistance would also begin preparing for a possible attempt by the Empire to recapture the world. Plans for a large militia force was being drawn up, though it'd be a while before anything came of it.

There were still a number of things in the air that needed to be sorted out, but at least it was a start.

The Lothal sector's plans to increase its ability to defend itself aside, there were still things for Sabine to worry about on the way to Resolute Base. Her interactions with Ezra were starting to get weirder along with her dreams. She felt strangely cozy whenever he was in her presence no matter what else was going on. She knew she had nothing to fear from him but this was different, she was slightly happier whenever the two were put together for a task. During his and Kanan's sparring practice, she was always a spectator and never failed to get a thrill of satisfaction seeing Ezra pull one over on his teacher.

Whenever she saw his name on the holoboard in the common room that told who was going to cook that day, she looked forward to mealtimes more than usual. Hell, the smell of the buttered Gungan Fatfish and vegetables he was cooking for dinner a few days ago made her salivate and she couldn't stand fish. She even felt a little upset there weren't seconds.

The next morning, she faintly remembered a dream in which the two passionately kissed before she laid down on the table and invited him to 'eat' her. It made that days breakfast of stewed mill grains and Corellian sausage almost unbearable. 

She could only hope that tonight her dreams would be 'porn-free.' 

Soon after falling asleep, Sabine found herself in a massive room that wouldn’t have been out of place in some Grand Moffs mansion. The pillows, couches and carpet were either blue, purple or red. Massive ornate windows let greenish beams of moonlight through the window. Sabine could faintly see the lights of nearby buildings coming through as well. The room seemed oddly familiar, like something from a picture her father showed her.

“Welcome” Sabine heard her own voice say from a massive bed on the far side of the room.

She leaned closer to see a lithe figure sit up from the bed and look in her direction before standing up and walking toward her.

The figure that emerged was almost an exact duplicate of Sabine herself, naked save for swathes of woven shadow that covered her chest and pelvis. She could still make out the swell and outline of her copy’s breasts through the shadow covering it though. Her double’s eyes were a manic red instead of her usual copper. 

“Been hoping we’d see each other face to face.”

Sabine backed herself into the wall next to, trying to keep herself from having a nervous breakdown at what she was seeing. Sabine felt the overwhelming urge to run out of the room. She'd seen the eyes of the Inquisitors and the eyes of her duplicate were too similar for comfort. Sabine started wondering if she was looking at an evil version of himself.

“W-who the hell are you?!”

Her double cocked its head, her wide grin still plastered on. “Who am I? Did you get the same kind of injury Kanan did? Unlike that Nightsister who took your body for a spin, I’m all you. One hundred percent Sabine Wren.”

Sabine gritted her teeth. She wasn’t about to believe that without checking.

“Prove it.”

Her double put a finger to her chin in an overly dramatic thinking pose.

“Well then, let’s see. You made your first explosive at the age of seven, a grenade to blow open the safe Mother put your paints in. She did that after you decorated half the stronghold while she was away for a week on Mandalore. When she saw you near what was left of the safe, she couldn’t decide whether or not she should be furious, terrified or impressed. You still haven’t forgiven Tristan for that wedgie he gave you when you were five. And if I’m correct, and I know I am, you’ve been feeling that ‘hunger’ again ever since Lothal was freed.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re referring too.”

Her double’s face was almost split in half by the smile that appeared on it.

“Oh, that’s delightful” she said as she slowly walked over to Sabine.

“You don’t remember the awe you felt when you saw how built Ezra’d gotten?”

Sabine felt her hand hover over one of her Westars as the duplicate approached. She seemed completely unperturbed.

“You’ve already forgotten how hungry it made you feel? How the inside of your mouth started to overflow like a waterfall? How you wanted to get just one taste of that side of meat and realized it had you hooked?”

She shouted out the word ‘hooked’ with lewd delight as she closed the distance with Sabine. Sabine was just about to pull out one of her pistols when her copy got only a few inches away from her face.

“You know what I’m talking about. I was speaking to you while you were doing it. You can’t lie to me Sabine. I know every steamy fantasy you’ve ever had about Ezra. Every lurid thought, every brief salacious vision, every oh-so-spicy dream you’ve had about him that’d make you die of humiliation if Mother ever found out about em!”

She pointed her pistol at her mirror image’s chest. The red eyes looked down before moving back to her.

“Not gonna work” she said in a sing-song voice. "Again, I'm one hundred percent Sabine Wren. Actually, let me rephrase that. I'm the one hundred percent raw and spicy Sabine. Every carnal urge you force down, I embrace. I am you. And you are me."

Sabine sighed.

"Alright. Where am I?"

"In a dream. Well, to be more specific, the place you subconsciously choose as the most romantic setting you could think of. The Keldabe Great Hall. The _Mand'alor'_ s quarters to be exact."

The naughty grin returned.

"Very bold of you by the way."

“Thank you. One problem though.”

The double cocked her head. “Oh?”

“Mandalore is occupied. You really think I’d find a city at night romantic with bucketheads roaming the streets making people miserable?”

“Look out the window.”

Sabine slowly turned away from her duplicate and did what she said. Sure enough, there wasn’t a single stormtrooper, officer, walker or Imperial banner in sight. The city looked alive with radiant colors. She could see people moving through streets free of roadblocks and Imperial forces.

“Welcome to liberated Keldabe, on an Imperial-free Mandalore. But part of you already knew that. Well, kinda.”

Sabine spun to face her double.

“It’s alright. We don’t remember our dreams that well. So you won’t remember being in here with Ezra. With Bo-Katan’s express permission, might I add.”

Sabine considered herself a being with an extremely powerful imagination. But even she couldn't picture the redhead letting her and Ezra have dirty sex in such a place. The mere idea was more ludicrous than perverted. 

Sabine snorted. "As if Bo-Katan would let us do something that naughty in the Mand'alore's quarters. Wait a second, I think I just figured out what I'm gonna name you. I'll call you...Kruvina.

The double seemed perplexed. "You're literally naming me 'naughty'? Id've thought you were more creative than that."

"I don't need anything fancy. I'm just calling you what you are."

Kruvina stared at her blankly. "I'm almost disappointed, gotta tell ya. But we'll have plenty of time to bicker over it during our next meeting."

Sabine was about to ask what Kruvina meant when she saw the first rays of the sun start beaming into the windows. She looked to her double who had her hands up in a shrug. 

"Time's up for now, baby. But don't worry. You'll be hearing from me again soon enough."

The last thing Sabine heard before waking up was a flirtatious chuckle.

the next morning,

Sabine remembered the dream vividly and had a great difficulty pushing Kruvina's words out of her head. If her double was right, her subconscious was brimming with images and fantasies that belonged either in a romance movie or a Holonet porno.

It didn't just make her feel uncomfortable. It made her feel unclean. She didn't want her interactions with Ezra to be contaminated with that sort of thing. How long would it be until she began being nervous whenever they were alone together? How long before those urges her double spoke of began warping how she thought about him?

What would she do if she couldn't hold those urges back anymore? What if they overwhelmed her?

An image flashed into her mind of her pinning Ezra to her bed as she started taking off her armor and smiling down at him with the same grin as her double. She could almost feel tears welling up in her eyes as she tried banishing the image.

_No. I won't. I'd never._

The mere fact she could imagine such a thing shook her. She was beyond ashamed. She felt that what she and Ezra had was pure. And she wanted it to stay that way.

She continued to mull over the implications of what Kruvina told her while she headed to the engine room with Zeb. But before they left the common room they heard a loud scream coming from Hera and Kanan's quarters. Moments later, the doors opened and a green blur rushed out. In what seemed like a fraction of a second, Hera slammed into the blind Jedi and knocked him to the ground.

"K-K-Kanan we-we're gon-gonna..."

Kanan was trying to gather himself as best as he could. "Hera, what's wrong?"

Hera took a shuddering breath. "We're go-gonna be p-p-parents."

The common room went dead silent for a second, its occupants in complete shock. 

Zeb dropped the toolbox on his foot. The pain didn't register one bit.

Ezra fell out of his chair.

Kallus's hands started twitching.

Sabine's scanner fell to the floor. She didn't feel it leave her grasp or hit the ground.

Chopper was rooted to where he sat, completely silent as was AP-5.

Kanan tapped into the Force and moved his mask to Hera's stomach, his pulse quickening. Shining within his lover was the spark that would become Spectre Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun dun! Hera is preggers! But don't worry! Unlike in canon, she won't be a single mother.
> 
> More info regarding the Keldabe Great Hall will follow later. It is an original creation of mine that exists in this timeline. The same for Keldabe though the city itself is not something I made up. For future reference, the Mandalore I am using is the one from Legends where the whole planet is not one big desert with domes scattered around.
> 
> chapter soundtrack:
> 
> things are changing: airport lounge-Kevin Macleod
> 
> salacious salutations: sex room-Ludacris 
> 
> post dream pondering: thunder dreams-Kevin Macleod
> 
> a sudden development: a Noble girl around town-Dr Who series 4


	11. Not a chapter

I am so sorry to do this, but I am temporary saving the chapter concerning Hera's pregnancy and the months leading up to Rogue One as a bonus chapter. Barely anything of note really happens in this chapter and I'm really trying to move things along to R1 and ANH. On top of that, my usual writing schedule is a bit messed up because I have a presentation due for a CSUN class and the assignment was moved up to Monday on top of everything else.

I promise you, the next few chapters will concern the Battle of Scarif, the Destruction of Alderaan, and the Battle of Yavin and its aftermath in that order. I am already working on the Scarif chapter right now and it should be out soon. For those of you wondering, Jacen is going to be born soon after Yavin.

Again, I am so sorry to do this and I will only do such a thing as a matter of last resort if I ever need to do so in the future. I hope you will forgive me. This won't be a regular thing.


	12. Fly the shining Skarif skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost crew is caught off guard when the order suddenly comes through to make for Scarif, where an operation is underway with the future of the Rebel Alliance on the line. While taking part in the space battle over the planet, they witness a small fraction of the destructive power of Tarkin's world annihilating behemoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I want to say is thanks to each and every one of you who made it this far. In one chapter we have officially begun moving from the Rebels show and Rogue One into the events of not just "A New Hope" but the original series as well. 
> 
> It will only be a matter of days until a terrible crime is visited upon the galaxy, and not long after, punished.
> 
> Also, I want to apologize for how wonky the timeframe might be for this chapter. Given how Rogue One cuts between the ground and space battle once the fleet arrives, I don't know how long the events in space play out for in realtime.

Month 7/Day 9/ 0 bby

North Hanger Bay, Temple Base

Over the course of the last few days, Ezra couldn't help but feel that something big was coming. That the war against the Empire was going to enter some new phase. 

First came the news of Jedha City's destruction, which he heard from one of the Holovision screens in the Temple Base mess hall with the rest of the crew. According to the Empire, the ancient city was destroyed in a 'mining disaster.' He knew it was a lie. All it took was a quick Holonet search to find out that Jedha didn't even have a mining industry. That plus the fact Saw Gerera's Partisans were in the city at the time implied that the Empire decided to bring the hammer down on the entire city.

Things didn't improve with the news that Saw Gerera died with Jedha City. He confided to Kanan that he was split on how to take Saw's death. On the one hand, he felt that the Rebellion lost a highly skilled commander. That finding someone of his intelligence would be very difficult to pull off.

But he couldn't ignore how ruthless the Partisan leader could be. He couldn't forget how he tortured one of the last surviving Geonosians for information before his very eyes. 

And he could never forget Saw's 'justification' for his abominable behavior. "Your methods are soft, Jedi. We lost one war because of you. I won't lose this one."

For Saw, there was no such thing as 'too low.'

Ezra told his teacher he was worried what it said about him that he didn't consider Saw's death a complete loss. He felt slightly better when Kanan was able to empathize with him.

"You shouldn't hate yourself for seeing things that way. I can understand why he felt the way he did. His experiences made him cynical and bitter. I saw a lot of the way I used to be before I met Hera when I looked at him, felt his emotions. But cynicism isn't an excuse to be a psychopath. The fact the Empire didn't need to put much effort in making him and the Partisans look like terrorists says a good deal about his methods." Kanan finished off by telling him that his feelings were shared by a great many people on the base. 

He found out that Sabine felt much the same way when the two sparred near the forest. Sabine told him that she agreed with Saw's statements that they were at war with the Empire and Mon Mothma wasn't enough of a realist to understand that fact. But that aside, she felt that the Rebel Alliance and its allies needed to show the galaxy that they were better then the Empire, that the word 'civilian casualties' meant something to them. She mused on how much more effective the Alliance's war effort would be if the two were to learn from each other; if Mon Mothma was able to realize that the Emperor would never forfeit power willingly and if Saw was able to recognize that his usual tactics turned civilians away from the cause of the Alliance.

Not long after that conversation, a woman Jyn Erso spoke to the top leaders of the Alliance about some new Imperial superweapon and the need to take it out before it came fully online. Unfortunately, it seemed that the meeting didn't go the way she planned and she left the base in a huff. 

That was a few hours ago. He was meditating with Kanan when sirens began blaring in the hanger bay. The two lurched to their feet and headed inside. It couldn't be a fire, the alarm for that sounded different.

The voice of a flight officer came over the PA system as well.

"Attention all flight personnel, report to your commanders immediately. You're being redirected to Scarif. May the Force be with you."

The Ghost crew gathered in the part of the bay where Phoenix Squadron's ships were laid out. Hera turned to the two Jedi.

"Kanan, with me! Ezra, I'm gonna need you in the _Nightbrother!_ Rex, Gregor, Wollf, you too! Everyone else, you know where to go! Now move!"

The three clones nodded and followed Ezra to his ship while the rest of the Ghost crew followed Hera. The other pilots made for for their X,Y and U wings. Ezra was already getting the _Nightbrother_ set to fly by the time half the squadron gave the ready signal. Within a few minutes, Phoenix Squadron was out of Yavin's atmosphere and getting ready to jump to hyperspace.

"This is Phoenix Lead, we make the jump on my mark! 3,2,1, punch it!"

There was a collective 'aye' over the comms as each ships hyperdrive spun up and shot them out of realspace.

A minute or so after the squadron jumped into hyperspace, Hera's voice came over the squadrons channel again.

"Alright everyone, High Command filled me on some of the details so I'm gonna do the same with you. A few minutes ago they received a transmission from a task force being led by Jyn Erso to Skarif on an unsanctioned op, unit callsign Rogue One. They reported that they were on planet and in the process of getting ahold of schematics to the Imperial super weapon she spoke to them about earlier. But they need support in order to get the planets shield gate down before the plans can be sent. Admiral Raddis's forces are already heading there and we're going to back them up."

"Imperial forces" Phoenix Five asked.

"The transmission mentioned two ISDs but we for all we know, more might show up. Be ready for anything, people."

Ezra turned to the clones.

"Rex, co-pilot station. Wollf, rear blaster cannons. Gregor, you're running maintenance."

"Yessir" the clones replied.

Twenty minutes later 

The _Nightbrother_ lurched out of hyperspace with the rest of the fleet. Rex grinned seeing the heavier fleet elements as they dropped out as well. A myriad of cruisers and frigates appeared the newly arrived fighters.

The booming voice of who he guessed was Admiral Raddus sounded through the cockpit.

"Red, Green, Phoenix Squadron and Gold Squadrons are to protect the fleet! Blue Squadron is to take down the Shield Gate!"

"Phoenix Squadron acknowledges!" Hera replied. "Form up a fighter screen! We're gonna have a lot of TIEs incoming! "

"They're already on their way" Phoenix Nine said grimly.

Ezra looked out the viewport. He could faintly make out the approaching forms of TIE fighters as they swarmed out of their hanger bays at the orbital shipyards. They were joined by more from the nearby Star Destroyers. The sensors picked up the increasing number of enemy fighters as well.

"Wollf, I'm gonna need you to open up on those TIE's as soon as they come into range."

"Aye!"

It was only a few seconds more until a flurry of green blaster bolts streaked toward them. He kept an eye on the battle outside while Rex focused on the ships systems.

Today was going to be a very long day.

Five minutes later 

Dorsal Turret, _Ghost_

Sabine ground her teeth together as she swiveled to keep the group of TIE Bombers in site. They were hightailing it toward one of the Hammerhead corvettes. Some of her shots got close to the pack of bombers but still went wide. If they slipped through, they'd cripple the ship or even outright destroy it. She could just barely see an X-wing sending fire their way and the bombers tried moving away without straying from their course. But that maneuver didn't stop a few of the shots from hitting one of them dead center. The bomber was torn apart from the impacts and the rest of its squadron scattered to try and evade the other Rebel fighters that noticed them.

Kallus was blazing away in the underside turret while Chopper and AP-5 scurried around the _Ghost_ keeping the critical systems going. Zeb was working the front turret harrying any TIEs that came within range. 

She heard the Lasat's gruff voice over her headset.

"That TIE bomber squadron's broken off from their attack path, they might be coming your way."

"Got it." She took a bit of satisfaction in robbing them of an easy target.

Her heart sank. From what she could glimpse Blue Squadron wasn't having better luck. She saw a few of its ships trying to move through the gap in the shield gate when it closed. One of the fighters broke apart on impact and skidded across the surface. 

Red Squadron sent in some of its ships to attack the gate as well but a number of their ships were blown away by the turbolasers guarding it. 

Kallus was blazing away in the underside turret while Chopper and AP-5 scurried around the _Ghost_ keeping the critical systems going. Zeb was working the front turret harrying any TIEs that came within range.

But no matter how any of the Imperial craft shot down, it never seemed to be enough

"One of the GR-75's went down" Kallus yelled. Sabine stiffened, having dimly seen an explosion from the corner of her eye.   
  
"Any escape pods" she asked over the comms.

"Not that I can see" he grimly reported.

 _Shit, we're running out of time_ she thought. Whatever advantage the attack force had gained from the element of surprise had come and gone. The gaps in the Imperial fighter screen weren't forming fast enough, one of their heavy transports was lost and the two ISD's were still fully operational. Not to mention the shield gate still being intact. She had no idea how long Rogue One could hold out on the surface.

She couldn't even begin to imagine how much depended on the shield gate falling.

But until she was told otherwise, they were still in the fight.

Sabine saw a TIE intercepter making its way toward one of Phoenix Squadron's bombers. She tightened her grip on the turret controls. 

"Oh no you don't."

Only one of the shots hit the interceptor, but that was all she needed. One of the wings was blasted off and the interceptor began spinning before it blew.

Her determination coming back, she scoured the combat zone for her next mark.

She'd have plenty to choose from.

Two minutes later,

The _Nightbrother_ shook as its shields took the brunt of the missile impact. Ezra knew Gregor would be on his way to check up on where the missile would have hit if the shields weren't up.

Despite Gold Squadron's unexpected disabling of one of the two ISD's things weren't looking up that much. 

The _Lightbringer_ was turning toward the Star Destroyer crippled by Gold Squadron's assault, the light from its thrusters brightening.

They were getting in too close. Did the crew lose the ability to steer the ship.

Something seemed off. 

His eyes widened. The corvette wasn't listing. That was a deliberate approach pattern

They weren't preparing for a slugging match with the ISD at all.

They were preparing to ram it.

Ezra was only dimly aware of the battle taking place all around him. He couldn't pull himself away from the sight of the corvette moving closer and closer to the Star Destroyer.

The crew of the Star Destroyer must have realized what the _Lightbringer's_ crew were trying. But knowing what was about to happen didn't help them do anything about it.

The outcome was already decided.

The bow of the _Lightbringer_ punctured the Destroyers hull and seemed to lodge itself inside, at least from what he could see. The engines of the Hammerhead frigate glowed brighter and the Star Destroyer began moving.

The front end of the Star Destroyer rammed by the _Lightbringer_ sideswiped and cut across the top of the ISD nearest to it.

It almost seemed elegant how the two battleships began their decent.

The ring of the Shield Gate was cut in half by the impact of the two ships. Like a layer of skin being peeled off a topato, the barrier covering Scarif fell away.

"The shield gate's dissipating" Phoenix Twelve cheered

Ezra still felt uneasy. Even though the shield was down, was there anything left of Jyn Erso and her strike force below?

"Keep it up people, we're almost there!"

His exhilaration was cut short by a burst of voices coming over the comms system.

"Something's dropping out of hyperspace!"

"Did the Empire call in another fleet detachment for backup?!"

"I don't know, but whatever it is it's massive!"

Ezra looked to the cockpit viewport to see what was about to descend upon the system.

And the thing that dropped into real-space made the blood in his veins turn to ice.

What zoomed into view was an immense gunmetal grey sphere. For a moment, he thought he was looking at an asteroid. But he'd never seen one that was a perfect sphere. Or one that had its halves neatly separated by a trench.

And he'd never heard of an asteroid having what looked like a focusing dish on the front of it.

The comms channels became overwhelmed with terrified voices.

"The hell is that thing?!" "Is that even a ship?!" "Somebody get into contact with command, we need a new plan!" 

Ezra watched the sphere slowly turn to face the ongoing battle. The edges of the dish began glowing with green lights that joined together in the center.

Admiral Raddus's voice came over the fleet wide band.

"It's charging some kind of weapon! Everyone get as far back from that thing as you can!"

The sickly green beam soared to the surface of the planet. Burning cracks started emerging from where it struck. Ezra could see a pillar of fire coming from the impact site. 

There was no way Rogue One survived. 

Hera addressed the squadron again, shaking him back to full awareness.

"We've gotten word from the _Profundity_! We've gotten what we came for! Prepare for jump back to base!"

Rex began getting the hyperdrive back online and inputting the coordinates for Yavin when the ship was hailed again.

"Another ISD just dropped out of hyperspace in Sector 38" Phoenix Nine screamed.

Ezra turned his head and saw a Star Destroyer making its way toward the combat zone. Somehow, just looking at him made him feel like he just had water from the river outside of the Wren Stronghold dumped on him.

It was a cold he'd felt before. An all-consuming chill like the wind on an ice world.

And he knew who was the source of this icy aura. He'd fought him twice. Though he could hardly call the first time a fight.

It took everything he and Kanan had to even slow down the stride of the black armored juggernaut, to say nothing of actually overpowering him.

He hear the ships name being screamed out over the comms.

He didn't need to hear it anyway

He knew that Vader had come. 

The ISD plowed into one of the heavy transports, the impact barely even slowing it down. Second later, the _Devastator_ raised its guns at the _Profundity_ and let loose with a storm of turbolaser fire. They impacted the _Profundity_ 's shields but the barrier became weaker by the second. Within moments, the protective barrier was gone and the shots from the turbolaser were smacking into the ships bare hull.

When the barrage ceased, Ezra glimpsed some ships leaving the _Devastator_ and making their way to crippled _Profundity_. From the outlines, he could tell they were an Imperial shuttle and some TIE bombers. 

And the shuttle was radiating that same unforgiving cold he associated with Vader.

He was shaken out of his shock by Hera yelling over the comms.

"Phoenix leader to all, jump to Resolute Base immediately! I repeat, all remaining Phoenix Squadron units jump to Resolute Base _now_!"

Ezra turned to his co-pilot.

"Rex!"

"On it!"

Rex's fingers flew over his console as he changed the jump coordinates to their new destination. In a few seconds, the _Nightbrother_ was back in the blue vortex of hyperspace.

Gregor gulped, looking almost grotesquely pale. In all the chaos, they didn't even notice him enter the cockpit.

"I saw. Just when I came to tell you that engines were OK, I saw it come out of hyperspace."

His throat sounded bone dry. His eyes looked glassy.

"What the hell are we gonna do about that thing?"

His throat sounded bone dry. Ezra, Rex and Wollf were silent.

None of them could even hope to give Gregor an answer.

Meanwhile,

Common Room, _Ghost_

AP-5 was completely silent. Chopper stood next to the inventory droid in an attempt to comfort him.

"You ok" Sabine asked him softly.

The droid turned to face her.

"I-I am sorry. I am attempting to process what...that was. I must admit, it is a daunting task. As for the implications of such a weapon existing...I cannot even begin to process those."

Sabine sat down next to the droid. Zeb and Kanan sat at the dinner table trying to wrap their heads around what'd happened. Kallus sauntered over to Hera.

"Why aren't we heading for Yavin" Kallus yelled. "They'll need to debrief us!"

Hera's eyes narrowed. "We're not sure if the _Profundity's_ crew wiped their navigation logs before the ship went down. You saw what the _Devastator_ hit it with before that boarding party was sent out. I can promise you that if the location of Temple Base was still in their computer system and the Empire got ahold of it, Yavin is the first place they'll go. And you can bet they'll bring that...thing. It's too risky for everyone to just run back to Temple Base if we don't know for sure that its location hasn't been compromised."

"She's right" Zeb growled. "If we all run back to Temple Base and the Empire knows where it is, it'll be a massacre."

"Hera" Kallus growled. "Tell me we didn't go through all that for nothing."

Hera shook her head slightly. "The Alliance got what Erso needed to send them. The transmission went through the moment the Shield Gate went down."

There was a chirping that came from the cockpit, prompting Hera to make her way over to the console. Sabine felt a durasteel brick form in her stomach. The message was an order to stay away from Yavin, she knew it. It was going to say that the bases location was compromised and they were evacuating.

The Twi'lek came out moments later, seeming much less tense.

"We just a message from command. We've got what we came for. On top of that, they got a final transmission from the _Profundity_ before it was destroyed. The navigation logs were wiped. Yavin is safe for now."

Kallus's face loosened as a sudden look of understanding came across it.

"We came for the plans to that station. Didn't we?"

Hera's silence was all the answer he and the others needed.

"We're still heading for Resolute Base. I'm gonna tell command about my decision, and then tell Ezra what we've just found out. Given the circumstances, I doubt we'll get chewed out. So get some rest, all of you."

The group looked at each other for a moment.

"That's an order" she said sternly.

The crew shuffled off, with Kanan following Hera to the cockpit.

meanwhile,

Overbridge, Death Star

Tarkin could barely contain his annoyance. To think security at such a crucial facility could be so lax. Yet more proof of Krennic's incompetence. There'd be no such screwups if Wilhuff was in charge.

Those who worked under _him_ knew the price for letting standards slip to such lows. He'd made too many examples over the years for them not to.

 _Then again_ he mused _if he'd been a bit more vigilant I'd have never gotten the chance to rid myself of him_. 

Vader's form shimmered into view.

"The plans were not on the crippled Rebel craft. They were transmitted before being wiped from the databanks."

Inside, Tarkin was seething. "And the location of the bases the fleet originated from?"

Vader said nothing. But his silence was answer enough.

Wilhuff clenched his fists. As long as the rebels had those plans, the Death Star was vulnerable. His greatest achievement was at risk. 

The Death Star was to be more than a simple battle station. It was the purest expression of his personal doctrine; order in the galaxy would be enforced through fear.

Once the last, decayed remnants of the Republic were discarded, fear of the Empire's might would ensure compliance.

"I know which of the Rebel ships contains the plans. The personal vessel of Senator Leia Organa disengaged itself from its docking clamps within the frigate while I made my way through. I will give pursuit immediately and retrieve them." 

Tarkin's rage began to deflate.

"I await news of your success, Lord Vader."

The image of the Emperors right hand man winked out and Tarkin sat back into his chair.

Vader's declaration was no simple boast.

When the Dark Lord said such things he was not promising to do his best or promising to succeed.

He was stating a fact.

And when he said he would retrieve the plans, his success might as well have been entered into the history books already.

Tarkin could be patient just a bit longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Make for your ships: Scrambling the Rebel Fleet-Rogue One: A Star Wars story
> 
> In the thick of it: Tension Loop B-Star Wars Battlefront 2
> 
> Star Destroyer Duet: Combat Theme 4-Stalker Call of Pripyat
> 
> Continent Cracker/the Dark Lord cometh:Flying Dutchman-Pirates of the Caribbean:At Worlds End
> 
> What do we do now?: Main Theme-Call of Duty World At War
> 
> They won't escape: To Q zone-Godzilla 2014


	13. Death screams of a murdered world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While awaiting further orders at Resolute Base, Ezra and Kanan feel a shockwave through the Force. Soon after, the Ghost crew and the rest of the base find out that their fits were triggered by the Empire's most infamous crime. Too soon after, the news comes that the Death Star has arrived in the Yavin system. For the Ghost crew, the Rebel Alliance and its allies and the galaxy as a whole, the future has never looked so dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this is the most de-fucking-pressing chapter I've written so far. Though you can guess why.

Month 7/ Day 13/ 0 bby

The day Alderaan was obliterated was one that would stick in Sabine's memory forever.

It was the early afternoon of their third day at Resolute Base. She was doing maintenance in the _Ghost_ with Zeb and Kallus while Ezra and Kanan were practicing moving the rocks near the base perimeter. Hera was in the medical bay for a checkup with Chopper and AP-5. It wouldn't be long before Jacen came around and the droids were at her side whenever the others were busy.

Sabine was about to check on the engine's fuel injectors when she heard screaming coming from outside. She almost punched the hatch open to see the two Jedi lying on the ground.

"What's wrong" Zeb yelled. Neither Kanan or Ezra answered him.

"It looks like some kind of seizure" Kallus said worriedly. He looked up at a soldier who was standing nearby. The Abednedo's mouth hung open. Kallus glared.

"Medical kits now!"

The soldier ran into the nearby dormitory as ordered, leaving Kallus and Zeb trying to help Kanan while Sabine tended to Ezra.

Ezra was shaking violently, his body durasteel stiff and his eyes rolled back. She flashed back to the rescue from Pryce’s Command Center but she forced the images down. The last thing she needed was to let it haunt her now of all times.

All of a sudden, he grabbed her and pulled her closer. His arms were like an iron vice. 

Ezra's eyes looked like they were going to leave their sockets.

"Ezra" Sabine asked almost breathlessly.

"Screams. Screams that go on and on and then...and then..." 

Tears formed in his eyes.

"Nothing..."

She felt wetness on her glove from his tears. She heard Kruvina's voice echoing in her mind, a single demand crowding out all the other noise.

_Comfort him! Something! Anything!_

Sabine held Ezra close, letting him cry into her shoulder.

The two Jedi were taken to the medical wing, where they were informed of another horrifying development.

Around the same time as the incident with Kanan and Ezra, Hera had a fit of her own and was now in intensive care. Zeb was contacted over commlink and told that there were spasms within Hera's womb and that they were trying to stabilize her.

As Sabine watched the med-droids analyze Ezra and Kanan, one thought came to Sabine's mind.

_What the hell did this?!_

The answer to her question came an hour later when Kallus came into the waiting room, pale and shaking. He turned to face the rest of the crew and other personnel. 

"Alderaan is gone" he said gravely.

"Gone" an engineer asked him incredulously. "How the chork can Alderaan be gone?! 

"Scarif" Phoenix Seven muttered. Every head in the room faced him.

"That thing at Scarif did it."

The engineer could figure out what Phoenix Seven was implying. News of the Battle of Scarif had reached the base by the time the Ghost crew arrived. 

They knew about the Death Star.

Sabine could feel her heart almost stop completely.

Kanan fell over an hour ago.

Ezra had his seizure an hour ago.

Hera was incapacitated by Jacen's spasms an hour ago.

 _No_ Sabine thought to herself. _They couldn't have..._

 _I'm afraid so_ Kruvina replied solemnly.

They _felt_ Alderaan die. 

She dropped to her knees. The screaming Ezra talked about. The never-ending screams. They were from...

Sabine reached for a wastebasket and dry heaved. The chills and shaking she was feeling had nothing to do with her nausea.

He and Kanan'd heard the final terrified chorus of Alderaan's people.

Men.

Women.

Children. 

How many of them knew death had come to their world when the sky turned that sickly green?

How many of them tried to take cover, even though they knew it would do them no good? 

How many of them held their loved ones close so they could at least spend their final moments together?

By the gods of Mandalore, how could a being know the answer to those questions and still hold onto their sanity?

On many occasions, Sabine was jealous of the two for their powers. She'd often wonder what she'd be capable of if only she had the same connection to the Force that they did.

Now, as much as she hated to admit it, no matter how cruel it might be, she was thankful she didn't.

The clone troopers stood there speechless.

Ezra, Kanan and Hera were made aware a few hours later. Even though Ezra was silent, she could guess what was going through his mind.

Now that Alderaan was destroyed, what other planets were on Tarkin's hit list? Chandrilla? Mon Calamari? Krownest?

Lothal?

Hera started sobbing when she heard the news.

"Bail...his wife...all those people..."

She said nothing else but her tears kept coming. The doctors said that she'd almost suffered a miscarriage but she was stabilized in time.

The Empire didn't just kill Alderaan, it almost killed her and Kanan's child too without even knowing it.

At dinner that night, the Imperial NewsNets announced Alderaan was destroyed by the Rebellion to test some new super weapon.

The Empire seemed to have an infinite supply of gall.

The _rebels_ did it? 

That was rich.

That was Naboo dark chocolate rich.

It was so uncreative and transparent she'd have laughed if it wasn't the most unfunny thing she'd ever heard.

When it came time to go to sleep, she just flopped onto her bed in the Ghost and let blackness fill her vision.

Month 4/ Day 15/ 0 bby

Very little was said or done the next two days. People tried sticking to routine to keep the despair from overwhelming them. The clone troopers made an admirable attempt at doing weapons upkeep like nothing had happened. But all it took was one look in their eyes to see that their focus was just a mask.

The Empire changed its official story about Alderaan and said the planet was destroyed in an accident involving a super weapon the Alderaanians themselves made. Nobody there got mad, nobody there pointed out how dumb it was. Nobody said anything.

Sabine couldn't remember a morning being more cold and sad.

She, Zeb and the clone troopers came to the medbay to see Hera, Kanan and Ezra. The two Jedi were fine physically and were free to leave but Hera still needed to be in there for a bit longer. Kallus shuffled into the room, a hopeless look in his eyes.

"The Death Star has entered the Yavin system. HQ sent orders for everyone to stay away. That means us."

Hera didn't look up at her crew, her gaze fixed to her hospital blanket.

"I never thought it'd come to this" Hera choked out. "I never thought that they'd...that they'd stoop _that_ low."

Without a word, the Ghost crew wrapped their arms around their captain and held her close.

It was all they could think to do.

A few minutes later, Sabine sent her family a brief message from a terminal in the dormitories. All it said was that she and the Ghost crew were safe for the moment. 

She didn't have the heart to say anything more. The last question she wanted to ask herself was when she'd see them again.

The way things were going, it might be in the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me quite a while to piece this chapter together. I can imagine it made for some pretty harrowing reading. But on the bright side, I think you can guess what's coming next chapter.
> 
> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Seizing up: Beauty-The Hills Have Eyes
> 
> realization and revulsion: Song of captivity-Dr Who Series 4
> 
> joyless morning: Death of Falstaff-Ken Burns "The War"


	14. The flame of defiance endures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost crew and the other inhabitants of Resolute Base receive word of the Alliance victory at Yavin IV. The immense cloud of foreboding that hung over them now dissipated, it is now safe for the Alliance and the galaxy to not only mourn the dead of Alderaan but celebrate the survival of the Rebellion and that of the fight to overthrow the Empire.
> 
> For the Ghost crew, the Rebel Alliance and its allies and the galaxy as a whole, the message is clear; the fight to free the galaxy from Palpatine's shackles has gone into overdrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been looking forward to putting up this chapter for quite some time now! I needed something to get the sad music I listened to while writing the last one out of my head.

Month 7/Day 15/ 0 bby

Ezra was in the middle of a glum, depressed game of Corellian Spike with Rex and Phoenix Nine for the past hour. They needed something to help keep the tidal wave of despair from engulfing them. Sabine was leaning back in a chair trying to read something on a data-pad. He wasn't sure what. Kanan and Chopper were keeping Hera company in the medbay, he didn't know what Zeb, Kallus and AP-5 were up to.

He'd been playing the game for the past 45 minutes. It was all he could do to keep himself from thinking that everything he'd fought for was about to be for nothing. That the past 5 years of his life were going to be made utterly pointless. Every struggle. Every triumph. Every sacrifice.

The Death Star was going to make all of them irrelevant.

Those ugly thoughts were doing the best they could to crawl into the forefront of his mind ever since the news broke that the Death Star was heading for Yavin. It took everything he had to simply shake them off.

He was going to call Rex's bluff when he suddenly heard someone running toward the entrance door. His heart sank even lower into his stomach. He was sure they were about to hear that all contact with Yavin IV was lost, that most of the Alliance's leaders were now dead. The doors slid open and Ezra slowly turned to see their visitor, Rex, Phoenix Nine and everyone else in the room doing the same.

The person in the door was human, the mans garb identifying him as a technician. He was sucking in lungfuls of air after coming into the room.

Confusion took the place of the despair creeping its way into Ezra's mind. The man had a smile like someone told by a doctor that their spouse survived a speeder accident with only minor injuries. If he was there to report what Ezra was expecting, he'd look exponentially more forlorn.

"We've received a transmission from Temple Base!"

Sabine lurched upright and looked at the tech confused. The tech's grin only grew wider.

"The Death Star is destroyed! Yavin's saved!"

There wasn't even the slightest hint of deception in the mans emotions. Ezra turned to Rex and pointed at his elbow.

"Wake up call" he said. 

Rex nodded and balled his right hand into a fist before sending it Ezra's way.

He recoiled a bit when Rex's fist made contact.

He felt that.

He wasn't dreaming.

Nothing of what he just heard was a dream.

'Yavin's saved'. Those words echoed in Ezra's ears like crackling thunder. 

Yavin's saved.

The PA system chimed and Commander Qurno cleared his throat, creating some weird static sounding noise.

"Ladies and gentlebeings, it gives me joy beyond measure to tell you we've received a communique from Yavin IV. The Death Star is no more. I repeat, the Death Star is no more. We're standing by to receive further transmissions." 

He'd no idea how it happened, but Tarkin's world killer was destroyed. The despair that was only a few minutes ago creeping into every bit of him was melting away like sweetener in caff.

The room resounded with exuberant cheers, a sound that could be heard all over the base. He and Sabine hugged each other. Neither of them cared one bit for how sudden it was like the last few times. 

The news that Tarkin himself was killed during the battle came a few minutes later. It only led to louder cheers. Not only was his superweapon destroyed, but Tarkin himself was punished for the destruction of Alderaan. 

There'd never be a repeat of what befell that world.

A few hours later

Wren Stronghold throne room, Krownest, Mandalorian Resistance territory

Ursa, Alrich and Tristan gathered around a holoprojector surrounded by a number of their clans warriors. In a minute or so, Bo-Katan was going to address the destruction of Alderaan and the Rebel victory of Yavin over a Holonet Shadowfeed. She would be speaking to not only the Mandalorian Resistance and the inhabitants of Mandalorian space, but the galaxy as a whole.

Everyone in the stronghold still felt electrified from hearing of the Alliance's victory at Yavin earlier that day. The aura of despair that hung over them after Alderaan's destruction was still fresh in their minds, but it no longer suffocated them.

Ursa was still shaken by how Ezra and Kanan were affected by what happened to Alderaan. She could tell that Sabine was holding back on a few details, but it took no time for what her daughter told her to sink in. The two had heard the terrified cries of its people. The idea was enough to make her husband weak at the knees.

The news of Hera nearly suffering a miscarriage was also stomach churning. She felt indebted to the Twi'lek. She helped Sabine become a stronger warrior and woman than Ursa ever could. She and Kanan weren't just her friends. Ursa was under no illusion that the two were anything less than Sabine's surrogate parents before she returned to Krownest. She had no doubt that they'd be just as caring and supportive to a child that was theirs by blood.

Until she'd heard about what happened at Yavin, Ursa couldn't stop herself from thinking that it was only a matter of time before Sabine was taken from her for good. That the Empire would be coming for her and the Ghost crew. That there'd be no escape once the Empire was through with the rest of the Rebel Alliance.

But this would not come to pass. Against all odds, the Rebellion did something she'd have thought impossible. 

A light began flickering on the holoprojector and the transparent form of Bo-Katan shimmered to life.

“To whoever is watching this, wherever you are, greetings. I am Bo-Katan Kryze, current leader of the Mandalorian Resistance. I'd imagine that you are no doubt aware of the momentous events that have taken place over the past few days. There've been times when many have said the Empire cannot possibly act more atrociously toward the people of the galaxy. If their cruelty and desire to maintain power at all costs could not be made any plainer. Three days ago, we were proven wrong in the most ghastly way possible.”

"The Empire wants the galaxy to believe that Alderaan's destruction was part of some calculated pre-emptive strike, a move to stamp out a terrorist stronghold. It is a lie, one that boggles the mind in how cynical, how morally bankrupt and uncaring it is. The Empire's brutality can only be matched by their sheer gall when forced to explain its actions. This was butchery. This was an attack on a peaceful world with a weapon they could not possible defend against. This was the Empire brazenly and openly abandoning all pretense of even pretending to care about preserving peace and stability in the galaxy. The dissolution of the Senate is proof enough. The Death Star's unveiling was meant to signal that the Empire no longer needed to preserve a facade of allowing its subjects a voice."

Bo paused for a moment before resuming.

“The Rebel Alliance has said that this weapon designed to murder worlds was destroyed by a single pilot who attacked its weak point. If that is true, it means that a lone individual made sure Alderaan's fate was not shared by any other planet. This pilot, whoever they are, has ensured that this act of wholesale murder was not repeated on a single world. This being, this single being, has bestowed upon a man who's hands were drenched in the blood of billions both from Alderaan and all over the galaxy the only sentence that would have have done justice. And if one being can accomplish such a feat, who's to say _we_ cannot triumph in our struggle against the Empire?"

The Kryze leader took a few deep breaths before continuing. She did not yell, but her voice became much more firm.

"To those of you watching this across the galaxy, we have been taught two lessons these past few days. The first is that the Empire is willing to annihilate a planet's entire population in order to discourage resistance to its atrocities. The second is that the Empire _can_ be beaten. I strongly suggest you take both to heart when you consider where you stand in this conflict."

Bo-Katan's image fell away and the room was silent.

Something was starting to creep into Ursa's heart that had seemingly left it for good years ago.

Hope. 

Just when it looked like the New Order was invincible, they were proven wrong. This weapon that they hoped would win them the galaxy once and for all was nothing but incandescent plasma. 

She turned to her husband and son with a grin.

"I think there's something we need to discuss." They returned her grin. They knew what she was referring to.

For the past month and a half, she was wondering if it might be necessary to add new facilities to the stronghold, give the capability to serve as a full on military base. It was clear to her that the Rebel Alliance wasn't the only group that was going to exploit the Empire's losses at Yavin. She could see the Mandalorian Resistance increasing its activities against the Empire; supply raids, liberating labor camps, assaulting military bases.

She didn't have anything _bad_ to say about Clan Wren's ancestral home on either an emotional or aesthetic level. But at the same time, she couldn't exactly squeeze a fuel depot, field hospital, cruiser sized landing strip and recruit training zone into the stronghold at its current size.

It looked like those expansion plans were going to get green-lit after all.

The next morning,

Resolute Base

The energy permeating the facility was the polar opposite of what it was the previous morning. Where there was silence before the news of the Rebel victory came, there was now excited conversation, hopeful decelerations and an overwhelming feeling of optimism. 

Sabine liked it very much. 

An image taken at Temple Base began circulating around the Holonet a few hours before she'd woken up that morning. She perused it a bit during breakfast on a data pad.

It showed the main assembly hall with what looked like the entire garrison gathered inside; pilots, soldiers, techs, officers, commanders. The first individual figure she noticed was that of Princess Leia, wearing a shimmering white dress and a beaming smile. Sabine thought the dress was a bit gaudy, but she and the Alderaanian had differing ideas on fashion.

She could also make out the forms of General Dodonna, C-3P0 and R2-D2, the astromech that Chopper had declared to be his rival.

She couldn't put any names to the three men who had pride of place in the center of one of the images, two humans and a Wookie. The younger human wore a yellow flight jacket, almost the same shade as his hair. He seemed to be just around Ezra's age. The other human looked somewhat older, dressed in spacer garb. She saw the Corellian blood stripe on his pant legs.

Out of the three men, only the Wookie was without a medal. Weird. 

There was one bit of bad news that came with the image though. It was reported that immediately after the ceremony had ended, a full evacuation of Temple Base was put into effect. Ships from nearby bases including Resolute were en route to assist. The Rebel Alliance feared that the Empire dispatched a fleet to do the job the Death Star couldn't.

She had no problem seeing where they were coming from. The Empire was never a graceful loser. While she could see such a move as being strategically sound, it'd still reek of petulance. 

When she asked if the _Ghost_ would be needed, Hera shook her head. 

"They've got more than enough heading to Yavin. Plus, I'm not exactly fit for the pilots seat at the moment." 

It was also announced that Resolute Base would be playing host to Leia, her droids and the three men from the image in two days time, the base being their destination following Temple Base's abandonment. Leia would be presiding over a memorial service for the victims of the Death Star.

Sabine looked forward to having them over. She took one more look at the picture before following Ezra and Zeb to the chow line. As she passed by one of the viewports, she noticed how the sunlight coming in seemed unusually vibrant. 

She smiled. She wasn't superstitious, but she took it as a good omen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Yavin is saved: I am the Doctor-Dr Who Series 5
> 
> The Mand'alore's speech: A good man?-12th Doctor's Theme
> 
> heroes of Yavin: tbd


	15. Gathering of heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a memorial for the Death Star's victims, the Ghost crew meets the heroes of Yavin for the first time. Later, a feedback session for one of Sabine's latest artwork moves in an unexpected direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd imagine a number of you had hoped something like this would've actually happened in Canon. I hope I did at least a decent job picturing this moment to your expectations. For those of you who think it was a bit lacking, don't worry. There's gonna be a good deal more interactions between the Ghost crew and the heroes of the original trilogy.

two days later

Rec room, Resolute Base

mid morning

The gruff looking man in spacer garb from the celebration image flicked on a lighter before handing it to Leia. She thanked him and put it to the unlit candles in front of them. It seemed weird seeing the princess in something so different from the white gown Sabine had seen her wear during the victory ceremony. Leia was dressed in something similar to officers garb, with a brown flack jacket, gloves and combat boots. Her hair was tied up in the back by a single bun.

Every member of the base's garrison was in the room, either sitting in chairs, standing in place or leaning against the wall. Hera and Kanan were at each others side, though Hera had to come in a wheelchair in order for the med-droids to let her go at all. One of her palms was on her swollen stomach as if she was trying to comfort Jacen. From what the doctors had said, the baby would be due in a matter of days.

Ezra and Sabine stood next to each other, their hands clasped together. Next to them was the young blonde human, wearing his same yellow flight jacket. His eyes were fixed on Leia as she finished lighting the candles. She nodded her head at a group of people anxiously waiting nearby and moved away.

They watched as a few base personnel of Alderaanian origin put down mementos of their newly deceased loved ones; letters, pictures, images of family and friends handwoven onto cloth. 

Apart from their memories, it was all that remained of those they'd lost on that darkest of days. 

Above the tributes to Alderaan's fallen was a plaque made for the ceremony in the bases workshop the previous day. It said in Basic, High Galactic and Huttese "So long as we live, so does Alderaan."

When the group finished laying down their mementos, the clones and some other soldiers snapped a firm salute. Leia came back to the center of the room then turned to the gruff man, the blonde and the Wookie.

"Han, Chewie, Luke, if you would?"

The trio made their way over to the princess and stood in front of the group.

"I'd be willing to wager that you recognize these three. These are the men who freed me from the Death Star after Yavin was destroyed. The men who brought me back to Temple Base. Han Solo, Chewbacca and last but not least, Luke Skywalker."

That last word sent a wave of surprise over the crowd. There wasn't anyone present who didn't at least hear of _Anakin_ Skywalker. 

Leia smiled slightly. "And yes. You heard his last name right."

Luke let out a nervous laugh. Han turned his head to Luke and then to the crowd.

"He's also the guy who brought down the Empire's big gun."

Whatever questions in Sabine's mind about Anakin Skywalker having children were blasted away like a gust of wind. Luke just gave an awkward smile and looked down at the ground, scratching his hair.

Han wasn't lying. That glint in his eye proved it. That joking yet proud spark.

This man, who seemed barely the same age as Ezra, was the man who brought down the Death Star. She and the rest of the Ghost crew were only a few feet away from the one who ensured that the Rebel Alliance had a future. 

All of a sudden there was a mad rush to where Luke was standing, prompting him to step back a bit. Han and Chewie got in front of him while Leia raised her hand and gestured for calm.

"You'll have plenty of time to speak with him over the next few days. A little restraint if you please."

The rest of the base's personnel vacated, leaving the Ghost crew with Leia's entourage. For a tense minute no one said anything. 

Luke's eyes flickered over to Ezra's belt, more specifically to the tube of his unlit lightsaber. The nervousness only increased.

"I-I'm sorry to ask this but are you Kanan Jarrus?" Luke asked. "Leia t-told me about you."

Sabine had to suppress a giggle. Leia gave a nervous laugh. Ezra shook his head and looked up at his master. Kanan pointed at himself.

"I'm Kanan Jarrus. This is Ezra Bridger, my apprentice."

The rest of the crew introduced themselves one by one.

"Ah, sorry about that."

Leia seemed a bit more glum. "I told him yesterday he'd be meeting you two."

The two Jedi turned to Luke. He had a similar expression to Leia's

"When I heard there were other Jedi in the Rebel Alliance, I felt a lot less uncertain. I'd only become aware that my father was a Jedi pretty recently. A man named Obi Wan Kenobi told me."

Ezra stiffened. So did Rex and the other clones. Ezra put up a finger.

"Ben Kenobi? White hair and beard? Lives on Tatooine?"

Luke took a seat, the sadness coming from him was almost palpable. Sabine had never met the old Jedi who was Maul's ultimate target, but Ezra had told her about him. She'd also heard a great deal about him from Rex too.

She could guess that the news Luke had to deliver was far from joyous.

 _"Lived_ on Tatooine. Obi Wan is...no longer with us."

Ezra paled. Before he could say anything, Luke went on. The blonde explained that Kenobi was the intended recipient of the Death Star plans after Leia's ship was intercepted by the _Devastator_ over Tatooine, with R2 being in possession of the schematics and 3-PO went with him. He talked about how he ended up buying the two droids from Jawas and finding Leia's recording for Ben when sprucing up R2. The Ghost crew didn't say a word as Luke told them how Ben saved him from a group of Tusken Raiders, how the old Jedi revealed Anakin was his father, and Luke's determination to learn the ways of the Jedi after finding his childhood home destroyed by stormtroopers looking for the two droids.

"My aunt and uncle didn't stand a chance. Some part of me knew what happened when Ben and I saw the smoke coming from their homestead. After burying them, we headed to Mos Eisley to find passage to Alderaan. Which is where I met this charming duo."

Luke's face became more dour.

"We were still in hyperspace when Ben sensed what happened to Alderaan."

Chewie let out a sorrowful moan. The Wookie took over from Luke for a bit, telling how Ben stated he could hear billions screaming in terror and suddenly going silent. Han translated a bit when it was needed. Chewie finished by saying that they encountered the Death Star in the asteroid field that was once Alderaan, having been caught in a tractor beam.

Leia turned pale and looked away for a bit. Sabine could tell there was something she was torn over what to say. Han turned to her, his earlier bluster gone. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell em' if you don't want to."

Leia nodded and took a deep breath. "Thanks Han. But this is something I can't bottle up."

She turned to the Ghost crew and her voice lowered.

"A little while before them and the _Falcon_ arrived, Tarkin made me watch what happened to Alderaan."

Sabine's mouth dropped open. There were similar expressions of shock on the faces of her crewmates. They were no strangers to Tarkin's cruelty. Around half the scary stories floating around the Outer Rim nowadays had something to do with the Grand Moff. 

But this was beyond the pale.

"He brought the Death Star within Alderaan's orbit and said he'd fire if I didn't give him the location of Temple Base. All I could do was try to lie to him. I said that HQ was based on Dantooine. He thanked me and then he told the crew working the superlaser to fire when they were ready. I saw that emerald beam strike the planet and tear it to pieces. Vader just stood there, not saying anything. I was sent back to my cell after Tarkin's "demonstration" was finished."

Leia swallowed a lump in her throat before continuing.

"A few hours later, I heard blaster fire outside of my cell door and Luke came in saying he was there to rescue me. He and I fought our way to the hanger bay where the _Falcon_ was being held. Ben had gone to disable the tractor beam. We were about to make a break for it when we saw him and Vader dueling. Ben just turned to Luke and smiled and then...and then..."

"Vader got him" Han said solemnly. "Cut right through him. There was nothing but robes left. Luke started screaming and we got Vader's attention. I had to pull him back. He bought us just enough time to beat it."

It didn't take long for Luke to share how the Alliance won at Yavin. The Ghost crew was at the edge of their seats hearing how much of a gauntlet the strike force had to run. 

"If it wasn't for Han and Chewie, I wouldn't have gotten the window of opportunity I needed. Vader'd have blown me out of the void and the Death Star'd have accomplished its mission."

The room was silent again for a little bit. Neither Sabine or the rest of the Ghost crew knew what to say. They'd had harrowing experiences occur only days apart from one another, but the odds Leia and her friends had gone up against seemed to be utterly impossible.

She remembered what Luke had said was the Death Star's weak point. An exhaust port. A single exhaust port. A single, two meter wide exhaust port.

It was almost maddening how innocuous that weak spot might have been. How many times did the Imperial designers look at the blueprints and not realize that the fatal flaw of the Emperor's doomsday weapon was staring them in the face?

Ezra leaned back in his chair a little. "I think you're gonna be a celebrity among the Alderaanians in the Alliance. Not to mention any other Alderaanians you come across once they find out what you did."

Luke gave another uneasy chuckle. "It's only gonna be a matter of time before people start calling me 'Tarkin's Executioner.'

Han smiled. "And ya know what's really crazy about that? None of it's gonna be Bantha-shit. That's a title worthy of a decent tattoo." 

Leia sighed. "Please don't. Tattoos don't prove anything."

The Princess looked at the Ghost crew.

"I need to talk to command. We need to get into contact with the Alliance's allies, work out a new long term strategy. It was nice seeing you all again." She turned her gaze to Hera and Kanan.

"And I know this might be a bit late on my part, you two, but congratulations all the same."

The two both nodded and Leia left the room. After a few more minutes of talking, Han, Luke and Chewie did the same.

early that afternoon,

Common room, the _Ghost_

Sabine looked up at her lasted work and felt pride mixing with sadness. It showed outraged civilians of numerous species raising their fists along with rebel soldiers and a few Mandalorian warriors underneath Alderaan. Below the people in the picture was the caption “Remember Alderaan! Do not let billions of voices remain silent!”

"Done" she said quietly.

Everyone else in the room turned to look at her latest piece. Zeb whistled. Kallus, Rex and Kanan gave sad smiles.

Before she could react, Ezra walked over to the painting, put his fingers on it for a second and turned to her. “It’s beautiful.”

Sabine felt like someone just shot rocket fuel through her veins. His voice was somber, but there was no mistaking that pride in it. He’d complemented her art tons of times before.

However, it never gave her the glowing warmth that was washing over her.

He smiled, seemingly unaware of her struggle to maintain her composure. “Show this to Leia and the other Alderaanians as well if you can. Your parents too. I think they’ll love it.”

He looked to the painting, then back at her. Sabine became aware of a blistering heat spreading across her body. She was beginning to see double as well. Was her helmet visor acting up? Why was she seeing two of Ezra? Where was this wooziness coming from?

“Actually, I think the whole galaxy needs to see this.”

That last statement from him was more than she could take. Sabine felt the sensation of the very ground being pulled from under her feet and vaguely noticed she was starting to lean toward the wall.

Kallus rushed over to steady her.

“Kanan, help me with her! Rex, medical kit, now!”

The two ran over, ignoring the confusion coming from the others as they helped cradle the Mandalorian girl. Rex scurried off to get a box of medical supplies.

“Excuse us a minute” the ex-ISB agent said as he, Rex and Kanan moved Sabine to her room. After closing the door, Kallus sat her on the bed and Rex took off her helmet, gasping slightly when he finished. Kallus’s eyes widened.

Sabine’s face was flushed crimson and her pupils were heavily dilated, although they had to lift one of her fluttering eyelids to see it properly. Her forehead was almost blisteringly warm. Kallus’s eyes were drawn to the faint dreamy smile she was sporting. Kanan felt Sabine’s pulse racing when he put his fingers on her wrist. Sabine let out a soft moan.

Rex stood up and turned to Kanan and Kallus, a soft smile spreading across his face.

“Your opinion, agent Kallus?”

The ex-ISB operative smiled. Even a first semester ISB cadet could tell what Sabine's expression meant.

“We won’t need a medical kit. Not for this. Let’s leave her be for a while. Maybe put a glass of water near her in case she needs it. You getting a read on her emotions, Kanan?”

Kanan nodded slowly and put Sabine’s head on her pillow, walking out with Rex when he made sure Sabine was comfortable. She wriggled a bit before turning on her side, her smile not fading a single bit. The rest of the crew was gathered outside of the room when they emerged.

“She gonna be ok” Zeb asked.

Rex nodded. “Sabine’ll be just fine. Let her rest for a bit.”

twenty minutes later,

Hera's hospital room, Medbay, Resolute Base

Hera tittered when Kallus and Kanan told her about what happened in the Common Room.

Kallus smirked.

“I’m impressed Kanan, your apprentice has quite the way with words." Kanan whipped his head around to face his mutton chopped teammate. If Kallus had to guess, his eyes were widening under his mask. 

"I dated a few girls when I was at the academy on Coruscant but I was never able to sweep any of them off their feet like he did.”

“I’ll say” Hera added with a chuckle. “How come _I_ never get sweet talk that good from you, dear?”

Kanan could only shake his head. 

Hera started laughing behind her hand. 

"What's Ursa gonna say if I tell her your apprentice made her daughter faint just by complementing her art?"

The blind Jedi said nothing. He doubted Clan Wren's Countess would be much amused by such a thing. She wouldn't react the same way that she did when Gar almost killed Sabine, he knew that for sure. But he could imagine that whatever she replied with, her voice would be as cold as the planet she called home. All their bad history aside, Ursa still cared for her little girl with all her heart. 

Kanan shivered a little. If Ursa had reason to believe Ezra had less than honest intentions in trying to gain Sabine's love, may the Force have mercy. 

Because he knew from experience Ursa would have none.

Hera started chuckling again, but her laughter was interrupted by a lurching from her stomach. When it happened again, Hera let out a loud hiss of pain. 

Kallus ran out into the hallway and yelled for someone to come help while Hera's screams picked up. Kanan held her hand, becoming all too aware that Hera's grip was tightening. The doctor and a med-droid came in, looked at the monitors near Hera and turned to Kanan. 

"You might want to prepare yourself, Commander Jarrus" the doctor said grimly "your ears are going to be in for quite the ordeal."

Hera snapped her head towards the doctor. "Oh, you think _he's_ the one who's gonna be suffering?!"

Kanan bit down on his reply. Given what was coming, he'd need all of his self control and concentration.

Or rather, given _who_ was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Memorial for Alderaan: 10th Doctor theme- Dr Who
> 
> How we got here: The Force suite- Star Wars A New Hope
> 
> Sabine swooned: I have a dream-Andre Rieu


	16. Spectre 7, reporting in!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an agonizing few hours, the Ghost crew gains another member with Jacen coming into the big wide world. Not long after, Sabine comes to a decision regarding her feelings for Ezra. Meanwhile, the leaders of the Rebel Alliance and its allies make plans to bring the revolution to free the galaxy into overdrive

Common room, the _Ghost_

Jacen's coming was preceded by the scream of a woman in unimaginable pain, loud enough to scatter the birds from the trees nearby. Ezra was speaking to Luke about his encounter with Ben when screams erupted from the direction of the medbay.

Ezra and Luke looked at each other uneasily 

Ezra pursed his lips. His commlink beeped and he fished it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Ezra? It's Kanan. Hera's in labor."

Kanan's voice was fraught with tension, the sound of Hera screaming bloody murder acting as background noise. Ezra felt his heart jolt. He'd never been present when a child was being born, but he didn't think the volume of Hera's screams were 

"Thanks for the heads up but Luke and I already figured. You need help?"

Before Kanan could answer, the sound of Hera screaming came over the comm.

"I'm gonna set this whole chorking place on fire!"

"Didja catch that" Kanan asked flatly. 

"Yeah. So you want us to stay away from the medbay for a while?"

"Pretty much. Kallus's giving Zeb the same instructions. You...don't wanna be here right now."

meanwhile, 

Sabine's quarters

Sabine groaned and opened her eyes, furrowing her brow as her ceiling came into focus.

_How did...wasn't I in the common room?_

She heard another piercing shriek and winced. Was someone hurt? Attacked by one of the animals beyond the perimeter? 

Her mind whirled as she tried to think of how she ended up in her room. She remembered showing off her latest work when Ezra said he liked it. Nothing out of the ordinary there. But she remembered feeling off balance after hearing him say she needed to show it to Leia. Things faded to black when she tried to think of what came after.

Sabine lurched out of her room and saw Ezra sitting across from Luke. The two looked to be in the middle of a conversation but were more than a bit perturbed by what they were hearing. Luke raised his hand in greeting as she came out. 

"Nice nap" he asked. 

"Eh" she replied. She turned to Ezra. "What the hell is that noise? Is there someone skinning an Imperial POW?"

Ezra scratched his head. "Not quite. Kanan told us Hera's in labor."

"Aren't you gonna go help" Sabine asked him. She put a hand to her head. The sound was beyond grating.

Ezra shook his head. "Kanan said to stay away. Hera sounded like she was getting violent."

"Violent?"

"There was a lot of stuff clattering in the background" Luke said.

Sabine didn't say anything. She could well imagine that Hera was doing more than just giving the medical staff an earful.

"Wanna play a game or something" Luke asked shakily. "Might get our minds off...ya know."

Ezra tilted his head back for a moment. Lost in thought.

"Dejarik, triga or anything like that?"

"I play triga. You wanna play winner, Sabine."

Sabine flinched, having zoned out a few seconds ago. Hera's cries of pain had shifted into profanities, more than she'd ever heard from her surrogate mother. It was almost funny, just hearing how foul mouthed the sweet Twi'lek could be.

"S-sure. I'm fine with it."

She looked at Ezra as he and Luke took out the board and set up the pieces.

_Promise me you'll never put me through that._

She blanched for a second at what she just thought to herself.

Two hours later,

Sabine was in a deadlock with Luke when Ezra's commlink chirped. He pulled it out and set it to speaker.

"Spectre Seven's here, he wants to meet the rest of you" Kanan said proudly.

There was faint crying in the background. The two turned to Luke, who just shrugged his shoulders. 

"We can finish this some other time. By the way Sabine, nice painting, you mind if I tell Leia about it?"

"Not at all."

With that, the two headed to the medbay while Luke went back to wherever he was staying. Sabine's imagination was working overtime imagining what Jacen might look like. She'd seen a few human-twi'lek hybrids during her time on Denon and with the rebels and knew what their appearances could vary wildly. Some of them looked almost entirely human, some of them looked like an even mix of the two species. They seemed relatively well adjusted despite the odd looks they got every once in a while.

When she and Ezra came in, Hera was reclining in her hospital bed, her stomach back to normal size. She moved her head up to face the rest of her crew. Her green skin was shining with sweat and her eyes were still bloodshot. She was holding onto something slightly squirming wrapped in a blue blanket. As Sabine and the others came closer, they saw that the squirming form was undeniably Twi'lek, with mint green skin and Lekku sporting white marks. Squinting, Sabine could make out tan splotches along the infants skin. 

Jacen's opened and there was a collective gasp from the crew. The probing orbs were the color of his fathers. The infant rapidly blinked and his gaze flickered from face to face. His eyes began to well up with tears and his lip started quivering. He began to let loose with hitching sobs.

Sabine felt like she was back on the _Ghost_ , seeing for the first time what Maul had robbed Kanan of, feeling her heart drop into the pit of her stomach as she saw the white bandages over his eyes. She'd never forget how Kanan's self worth plummeted like an asteroid through a planets atmosphere nor how much more confident he seemed after Bendu taught him how to let the Force be his eyes.

Sabine felt malicious glee ripple through her for a moment.

Kanan's eyes were back with the Ghost crew. What Maul had stolen was returned. 

Hera tensed up a bit as Kanan put his fingers at the fringes of his mask. Ezra looked at him uneasy. 

"Dear" Hera asked shakily. 

"Hera, please" he replied with a smile. Hera blinked a bit before she gave a smile of her own and Jacen out to his father. Sabine held her breath as Kanan slowly scooped up his son and pulled him close. Jacen's sobbing lessened a bit and he looked up at his father.

Kanan's smile widened. "Been waiting a while for you to show up."

The rest of the crew could only stay a few more minutes before the doctor and med-droid escorted them out. There were a few tests they needed to run on both Jacen and Hera on top of the two needed to stay overnight. They'd be able to bring Hera and Jacen to the _Ghost_ the next morning. 

that night,

Wren Stronghold Medbay, Sabines dream

The morning light slicing through the mountains made the sweat on Sabines brow glisten. She was sweaty, exhausted and and screamed herself hoarse over the past few hours.

But she couldn't care less about what she went through. Now that the newest addition to Clan Wren had arrived.

Sabine cradled the baby in her arms, rocking it back and forth. 

"She's beautiful" she said wistfully. Ezra stood by her bedside with his hand on her shoulder, his long hair swaying in the breeze.

"She gets that from her mother" he replied proudly. He bore a calm, loving smile.

Sabine looked up at him and gave him a smile of her own.

"You did good Bine, real good."

He moved his face closer to her and she did the same, closing her eyes as she did so.

Just before their lips met, Sabine shot out of bed gasping for air. She looked at her clock. It would be a few hours until the sun ran up.

Sabine laid back onto her pillow as a slideshow of bizarre interactions with and concerning Ezra over the past few months; her outburst at Hera after Ezra's rescue, her attempt to help him heal by sleeping next to him and the 'snacking' that followed it, the weird feelings she had whenever she hugged him or the giddiness she felt whenever the two were set on some minor task together. And then she remembered her dreams along with the conversations with her salacious double. 

Was Kruvina right?

Was she starting to have a crush on Ezra?

No.

That wasn't a dream you had when all you had was a crush. This was something deeper, stronger. And something she couldn't deal with on her own.

She needed to talk to Hera. As soon as Hera was well enough, she'd go to her and tell her everything. 

Meanwhile,

CR-90 Corvette _Jaina’s Light_

"We're just about ready, ma'am" said the engineer. Mon Mothma, General Dodonna and Admiral Ackbar were preparing for a meeting with the leaders of other prominent resistance movements across the galaxy. The war had moved to a new phase, and if there was any hope of victory the strategic objectives of these groups would have to evolve. She was surrounded by a circle of fellow resistance leaders; Nolan Gillmunn of the Jabiiimi Loyalists, Bo-Katan Kryze of the Mandalorian Resistance, Lux Bonteri of the Dreamers, Grand Admiral Urtya of the Mon Cala Merchant Fleet, Cham Syndulla of the Free Ryloth Movement and Sian Tevv of the Sullustan Resistance. 

"To start things off on a lighter note, my congratulations on becoming a grandfather, Cham."

The orange Twi'lek laughed as the other leaders turned to look at him, all of them having pleasant surprise on their faces. Nolan gave him a thumbs up and a 'nice.' Sian tipped his hat.

"Thank you. Hera is going to introduce me to him over subspace tomorrow."

Bo-Katan grinned. "We'll make sure not to drag things out then."

"On that note, I suggest we get down to business" General Dodonna said.

The other resistance leaders nodded, their faces becoming more serious as Mon Mothma began speaking.

“We’ve lived to see a day many believed would never come. The Death Star's destruction is something to celebrate, that is true. But the Empire will be off kilter for only so long. If we do not take advantage of their shock, the gains made at Yavin will be little comfort when the Imperials regain their footing.”

“They will not underestimate us again.”

Urtya nodded.

“I am making plans with Admiral Akbar concerning the defection of the Merchant Fleet. If we are able to convert our vessels to warships and add them to the naval forces the Alliance already possesses, the fleet should be able to pack that much more of a punch.”

"And Lee Char" Mon asked softly.

Urtya seemed to shrink a little, the other assembled leaders looking at him concerned. 

"We may have a window of opportunity to free him but I fear it will not remain open for gone."

"Has the Empire increased security around him" Lux asked.

The Mon Calamari gave a curt nod. "Sadly, that is not the only bad news. If the information our informants have gathered is correct, his Majesty's health is failing him."

Bo Katan's eyes widened. "He was a young man when he took the throne wasn't he? How long has the Empire..."

"Eighteen years now" Urtya solemnly replied. "He showed the same courage against the Empire when it came to Dac* as he did when the CIS attempted its takeover. It take the intervention of Vader to quell the uprising he inspired. He's been a prisoner ever since."

Bo-Katan uttered something in Mando'a, but Mon Mothma couldn't figure it out. 

Urtya raised his head slightly.

"If he could be rescued and speak to his people again, even if only one time, it would be a propaganda coup. He may even be able to choose a successor."

Gillmunn's brow furrowed.

"You seem to be writing him off pretty quickly."

Urtya sighed. "Such a long time in captivity can have heavily detrimental affects on the health of even the most vigorous beings. It is a grim possibility but one me must prepare for.

Akbar stroked one of his chin tendrils. "That being said, if his health can be restored and he wishes to be the face of our struggle against the Empire, all the better. Our people on Dac are already suspicious of whatever the Empire says. His Majesty will not only inspire those on our world to fight the new order, but those of us across the galaxy."

"A voice of Free Mon Cala" Bo-Katan said.

"Precisely. If his Majesty can be nursed back to health and serve as such a voice himself, it could be even better."

Mon Mothma tented her fingers. "Winning hearts and minds will still be a major priority, but we still need to adapt our long term strategies. Convoy raids, black site assaults and the like are effective but we will need to hit the Empire harder. Target factories, dockyards, medium and large scale staging points. Furthermore, we will need to be able to hold any worlds we liberate."

Over the course of the meeting the group discussed ways to impede any Imperial response to loosing control of a world. Even though guerrilla and surprise tactics had worked so far, they would need to adapt in order to survive.

Sooner or later, the Empire would reorganize.

Sooner or later, the Empire would strike back.

readers notes

Dac: Mon Calamari name for their homeworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> it begins: Public Enemy-Starcraft II
> 
> hello Jacen: Harriet Jones, Prime Minister-Dr Who
> 
> dream baby dream: setting off-Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders
> 
> strategic shift: Kira Investigation Unit-Death Note


	17. let the truth set you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her feelings becoming becoming clearer by the day but unsure of what to do, Sabine confesses to both of her families about her feelings for Ezra, and in doing so becomes fully determined to win him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the risk of sounding repetitive, this was another chapter I was looking forward to uploading.

Month 7/Day 25/ 0 aby

Sabine took a deep breath before knocking on Hera and Kanan's door. She couldn’t keep her feelings to herself any longer. The inner turmoil was wreaking havoc on her mentally and emotionally.

The day Jacen was brought onto the _Ghost_ for the first time, Luke was sent on a mission to Rodia to help the Rebel Alliance set up a supply lane. Before he left, he spoke with Ezra regarding a trip to the late Ben Kenobi's home after the mission in order to see what Jedi relics were still in his abode. It was expected that it would take a week and a half for the mission to be complete, after which Luke would would make his way to Tatooine with Ezradoing the same.

She was amazed she lasted long enough for Ezra to leave for Tatooine. That week and a half was beyond rough.

She had to limit how long she'd talk with him before she had to leave.

During sparring practice she'd have to forcibly stop herself from wrapping her arms around him.

She had almost all of her meals at the on base mess hall because she was afraid of what kind of mood Ezra's cooking would put her in.

Her dreams featured the two of them in an intimate situation every other night. And when her dreams weren't turning into porn, Kruvina was heckling her about lying to herself, for believing that she had no right to go after him.

At one point, Chewie straight up asked her if she had feelings for him. Thankfully, the Wookie seemed to be more of a gentleman than his friend and kept his thoughts on Sabine's sputtering contradictory response to himself. Leia probably put things together after seeing Sabine fumble her way through a conversation with him, but said nothing.

During a conversation with her family a few days ago, she had to consciously try and keep herself from telling them about how her interactions with the young Jedi were becoming more awkward. The news of Jacen finally being born and brought to the _Ghost_ did wonders to keep the conversation from moving into more awkward territory.

What finally broke her was when Ezra walked off to the _Nightbrother_ to leave a few hours ago. She felt like she was on Krownest again, when she decided she needed to help her mother find someone worthy of the Darksaber. She remembered how she didn't even give him a hug and it made her stomach churn.

During those last few seconds he spend on the _Ghost_ she wanted nothing more than to hold Ezra close and tell him to come back to her as soon as he could. Just seeing the modified Gauntlet fire up its engines and soar off into the sky tugged at her heartstrings.

He could probably tell how much seeing him leave tore her up inside. He probably didn't even need to use the Force. 

"Come in." Hera said softly. Sabine entered and saw the two of them near Jacen's nursery. Hera was sitting on their bed and looking into the baby's cot.

"What is it?" Hera asked.

Sabine took a deep breath before letting loose.

“What was it like? Falling for Kanan?”

Hera crossed her arms and smiled.

“May I ask where this came from?”

Kanan said nothing but his eyebrows rose behind his mask. Hera’s voice was playful in a way that Sabine found patronizing. She was in no mood to take any jokes on the matter.

Sabine’s response was low and humorless.

“You know where Hera, I’m not up for teasing.”

Hera’s smirk diminished a little.

“I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Kanan drummed his fingers on the wall behind him.

“I tried impressing her a lot like Ezra did with you.”

Hera nodded.

“And I brushed him off a lot like you did. But he didn’t mean to impress me when he did the things that actually won me over. He just needed to push himself to do his best and it sort of happened naturally.”

Sabine planted herself in a nearby chair.

“I’ve never felt like this before. For anyone. I’ve had small crushes, sure, but nothing compared what I feel for Ezra now. Part of me is just thinking it’s a passive phase but the rest of me is saying I need to accept what I feel. That he’s grown into someone I can love like this and I can’t let him slip away. There’s even another part of me that says I don’t deserve him at all. That I’ve hurt him too many times and I’m only going to hurt myself going after him.”

Sabine hung her head low, seeing only the floor. She looked up when she saw Hera’s and Kanan’s boots moving toward her and Hera put her hand on her shoulder.

Hera smiled.

“Sabine take it from me, listening to that part of yourself won’t do you any good. The pain will just get worse and worse the more you force down what you feel. You won’t stop feeling so conflicted until you admit the truth. You don’t need to tell him just yet. Tell it to yourself. You’ll be so much less tense if you do.”

Kanan nodded.

“You don’t need to shout it from a mountaintop. All you have to do is say that what you feel is a fact. You don’t need to give a frip about what your Clan or anyone else’d say. Believe me, Hera didn’t care what Cham said about me in the beginning and I certainly didn’t care what the Jedi code said about romance.”

He pointed at Jacen’s cot, the infant inside it still sound asleep.

“Case in point” he said with a toothy smile.

Sabine shook her head, distress filling her voice.

“What if I did too good of a job pushing him away? You both saw how I used to brush him off. I led him on one moment and discouraged him the next. I even told him didn’t have what it took to win me over, and he’s done it without even trying to. I’d no idea he’d grow so much or help me bring my family back together. I couldn’t have imagined he’d be right beside me when we freed my father but there he was. I didn’t think he could bring out the best in me, but he did. He’s exceeded every expectation I’d have for someone who wanted to impress me.”

Her voice became little higher than a whisper.

“I'd fallen for him before I even realized what was happening.”

Hera grin widened.

“Sabine, I thought the same thing of Kanan believe it or not. He got me to fall in love with him completely by accident. And let me also point out you’ve fought hard enough to live to see the day the galaxy learned the Empire could be beaten. You’ve lived to see something so many people thought was impossible. Getting Ezra to return your feelings shouldn’t be too far-fetched an idea.”

Kanan cocked his head and chuckled. “You’re telling me you can take on an entire battalion of stormtroopers and come out on top but you can’t win over my knuckle headed apprentice?”

Hera chuckled as he asked that last part. She stopped laughing as Sabine slowly looked to the floor again, her face downcast. Kanan put up his hands.

“Sabine, I’m sorry. That didn’t come ou-“

Sabine gave a small sigh.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying Kanan. Winning him over might be beyond me. What’ll I do if he doesn’t feel the same way about me like he did before?”

She began gripping the sides of her arms tightly.

“What if he rejects me? Tells me I’m too late?”

Her voice started to quiver.

“Please, I can’t do this all alone.”

Hera put her finger under Sabines chin and pushed up to get the Mandalorian girl to meet her gaze and Kanan’s. The Twilek spoke with what was probably the most maternal tone Sabine’d ever heard from her.

“You won’t nor would I ever expect you to. I’ll do whatever I can to help, same for the rest of the crew. You’re not on your own Sabine. To tell you the truth, I feel honored that you’d feel comfortable enough to ask us.” 

Kanan nodded and chimed in.

“You do everything you can to build up your confidence and go after him, that’s your job right now when we’re not on missions. You can do this, I know it. Hera, Zeb, Kallus, Chopper, Asokha and Barriss know it. Even your parents know you can pull this off.”

Hera raised an eyebrow. “You did tell them about this, right?”

Sabine shook her head. She wasn’t quite sure how her family would respond to such a confession.

Kanan pointed at Jacen’s cot. “Even Jacen knows you can do it.”

Sabine erupted into sputtering laughter. “Jacen doesn’t even know what his fingers are yet!”

Jacen stirred in his cot and fitfully opened his eyes before letting out a sleepy “huh?” The trio turned to him for a moment to see if he’d start crying. When no tears were forthcoming, they turned back to each other.

“Inner debate aside, how does he make you feel” Kanan asked.

Sabine let out a contented sigh.

“It’s amazing. Whenever he looks at me, I feel like I’m completely powerless and invincible at the same time. I feel electrified whenever he shows confidence in me. When I brush up against him, it’s so hard to keep myself from trying to hold his hand. I-if he told me I didn’t need my jetpack to fly, I think I’d grow wings. And when I have some of what he cooks…”

Kanan looked to his lover with a wicked smile on his face.

“Oh, she’s got it bad.”

Hera giggled.

“Anything else?” Kanan asked.

“When I saw Ketsu messing around with Ezra at our celebration of Lothal being freed, I felt something in me burning. It’s like when I first met up with her again after she left me for dead. Like everything she and I did to put the past behind us didn’t matter. I wanted to scream at her to get her hands off him. She was touching something that was mine. I even told her something like that the next morning. Part of it was due to me being hungover but I was just so upset with her that I didn’t really hear what I was saying.”

Hera looked to Kanan with concern before asking Sabine about Ketsu’s reaction.

“I told her she still had a problem keeping her hands off wasn’t hers. She was upset for a moment or two but I think she put things together after me say that. Kind of like what happened with you after we brought Ezra back to Temple Base.” Sabine decided to keep the specifics of her conversation with Ketsu to herself. She had no desire to let them know that Ezra was her ‘fuzzy little Jogan’. Still, she was horrified by the thought Ketsu had told her parents about it.

Hera held onto Sabine’s hands. “You can do it Sabine. You can win him over. If I could wake up to what I felt for Kanan quick enough to really act on it, you can do the same.”

Kanan grinned as remembered his first kiss with Hera, when she just shot out of her seat in the cockpit, yelled ‘screw it’ and put her lips on his before he could respond.

That, and he was privy to something Sabine didn’t quite know. Or Ezra for that matter. The Force bond between the two meant that Kanan could pick up on the feelings Ezra had for Sabine back when he had a crush on her. Those feelings seemed to have disappeared around the time Ezra gave up on trying to impress Sabine and moved on. The blind Jedi noticed that those feelings were starting to leak out from somewhere starting around the time she returned from the Mandalorian Resistance after destroying the Duchess. At first it was so faint, Kanan thought he was seeing something that wasn’t there. But after his rescue from Pryce’s clutches, both Ezra and Sabine seemed to have slowly brewing feelings for each other. He understood why Sabine would be furious enough with Pryce that she’d try and kill her during the rescue mission, however, after Hera told him Sabine referred to Ezra as ‘hers’ he began to have his suspicions.

But those were beans he wasn’t planning to spill to the Mandalorian so soon.

“You see Sabine” Hera asked her. “This is why I gave you that condition about Pryce. I see a lot of potential with you and Ezra. I stayed out of what went on between the two of you in the past because I felt it wouldn’t have been right for me to meddle. I’d have talked to you if you were too harsh with him, but I believed it wasn’t my place to intervene otherwise.”

“And what happened with Pryce was… different?”

Hera nodded.

“The possibility you had those kinds of feelings for Ezra slipped my mind in the beginning. But when I heard you call him _yours,_ I saw a spark. And I knew I had to keep it alive however I could. I had to tell Kanan about it. I’m sorry I violated your privacy like that Sabine, but I had to tell him. It’s like I said to you after we saw Ezra in Medbay, the meaning of what you said was something too beautiful to keep to myself.”

Sabine had to suppress a laugh. She imagined Hera excitedly scurrying away to find Kanan after the argument on the _Ghost_ , giddily jumping up and down when she found him and saying ‘Kanan, Kanan, you gotta hear this!”

Sabine turned over to the blind Jedi.

“How’d you take what Hera told you?”

Kanan scratched his head.

“Surprised at first. I told her you might have just been speaking in the moment, didn’t really know what you were saying. But I picked up on how you were acting when we spoke to him in Medbay. Then there was your attempt at therapy which actually did him a world of good.”

Sabine looked away as a blush started to appear on her face. The image of her giving in to her ‘hunger’ floated to her mind’s eye. Thankfully, it seemed Hera had kept quiet about what she walked in on Sabine doing that night. She could guess Hera wouldn’t run her mouth about such a thing.

Kanan took a deep breath. “It started becoming clearer to Hera and I what might be going on. That’s why we were concerned about your grudge with Pryce. We wanted you to have a chance to explore what you felt for him. We thought your desire to make Pryce pay might poison the well between you two if you let your anger consume you. I didn’t want him to start seeing you as some bloodthirsty psycho.”

“Thanks for that. The both of you. One last question. Who else knows about…my feelings?”

Sabine felt a little scared when Hera and Kanan smiled at each other before turning to her. She wasn’t sure she could deal with Zeb or Chopper taunting her.

“Kallus and Rex” Hera chirped.

Sabine raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Them?”

Kanan nodded. “They helped me get you to your quarters when you went weak at the knees after hearing Ezra compliment your Alderaan memorial picture.”

Hera laughed. “You almost fainted right in the middle of the common room from what they told me.”

Sabine felt herself burning with your embarrassment. Hera went on, delight permeating her every word.

“They saw your face when we took off your helmet. You were downright lovestruck, Sabine. Pupils gone wide, face flushed red, ragged breathing, pulse racing. Not to mention that dreamy smile they said you had.”

Sabine felt like she just might fall over from hearing what Hera was saying. All it took for Ezra to do that to her were a few complements?

“That was as big of a red flag as they get.” Kanan added.

Hera wrapped Sabine in a hug.

“You’ve made it this far in working to bring down the Empire. This won’t be beyond you. Ezra’s gonna be yours, Sabine. Both of us know it, and deep down I think you do too.”

Hera’s eyes flicked over to Kanan after Sabine left the room.

“You think she knows” she asked with a wry grin.

Kanan shook his head.

“If she finds out, it won’t be from us.”

Meanwhile, Sabine’s quarters

As Sabine came into her room, she put a hand over her chest and felt how quick her heart was beating. The emotional pain was gone. She was honest with herself, and her inner turmoil was no more. She looked to the picture of Ezra with the rest of the Ghost crew next to her bed. Beneath their faces were the words ‘I can always count on you.’ Sabine picked up the picture and put her finger. Despite the heavy feeling in her gut she laid bare what she knew was the truth.

“I’m in love you Ezra Bridger. By all the stars, I’m in love with you. I want you to see me like you once did, I want to fight by your side and to hold you in my arms. I want you.”

She felt her confidence returning, a smile spreading across her face.

“And I’m going to have you.”

An hour later,

Mandalorian Resistance Base Vorago,

“ _Sabine, is something wrong_ ” Alrich asked. He and Ursa were about to go to dinner when their portable holoprojector started beeping, indicating that someone wanted to talk to them. The readout displayed Sabine's information. They turned it on to see their daughter looking back at them, her expression utterly peaceful.

“ _I'm feeling a lot better than I did these past few days._ _Father, Ezra told me that when he rescued you, you asked if he was with me. Do you remember what he said back_?”

Alrich nodded, Ursa raising an eyebrow. “ _I do. The answer was a very awkward ‘no’ if I recall_.”

Ursa was intrigued.

“ _May I ask why you bring this up_ ” her mother inquired.

Sabine took a deep breath.

“ _Back then that’d have been true. But now…I really want to make the answer a ‘yes’_.

The sheer amount of heartfelt longing in their daughter’s voice was stunning, something neither of the had ever heard before.

Ursa leaned in a bit.

" _Y-you're saying that..."_

_"I'm in love with him, yes."_

Ursa's mind spun. Even taking into account that she still had a ways to go in being able to decently read her daughters emotions, she was taken by surprise. In that moment, there didn't seem to be any hint her daughter felt that way about the young Jedi. In none of her previous conversations with Sabine did she get the impression that she was developing romantic feelings. At least, from what she could pick up on. 

Her husband chuckled. 

_"When are you planning to tell him?"_

_"In due time. I've only just gotten the courage to tell Hera and Kanan about it. Ezra's away right now so I can tell the rest of the crew tomorrow."_

Ursa crossed her arms.

_"As long as you don't take too long."_

Sabine nodded.

_"I know._ _It'll take a while to explain everything. Is is late there?"_

_"It's evening, yes."_ Alrich replied.

_"Tomorrow then?"_

Alrich nodded. 

" _You won't have any problems with your mother and I, or Tristan or the rest of the Clan. Is there anything else you wanted to tell us?"_

Sabine shook her head and said her goodbyes before the screen blinked out. Ursa took a deep breath and started walking toward where the rest of the camp was having dinner. Alrich followed suit and looked at his wife.

" _Something bothering you?_ " Alrich asked. Ursa let out another sigh.

" _Not quite. It's nothing too unusual to hear that our daughter's in love with someone. But what I'm dying to know is what Bridger did to win her over. I remember all of the stories she told me about her adventures with him during the month she stayed with the Mandalorian Resistance and nothing I heard had any romantic connotations to them."_

_"Maybe the answer is already clear, but you haven't realized it yet."_

Ursa stopped and looked at him.

_"Would you care to fill me in on what I'm missing?"_

“ _Urs’ika_ , _you saw how strong he helped her become even before I was broken out_.”

He had a very good point. She was amazed at how Sabine composed herself on her return to Krownest, let alone doing it with the Darksaber in hand. She recalled Kanan’s response to saying that Sabine was still a child.

 _I believe you’re underestimating the woman she’s become_.

He was right. Sabine had returned with the symbol that would unite the Mandalorian warrior clans and had refused to kill Gar when he demanded she do it. She had gone with Bo-Katan to destroy the very weapon that she helped the Empire build in order to subjugate her people. She’d done things Ursa had herself thought impossible.

Ursa would’ve felt no shame in telling Kanan that she was a fool to think Sabine came back to Krownest the same as she was when she left it.

The girl who was forced to leave her home that horrible night was heartbroken, betrayed, and terrified. The woman he and Ezra brought to her doorstep was someone else entirely; determined, strong and battle hardened, with a warm heart and an iron will.

And during the month Sabine had stayed with her and Tristan, she told them so much of her adventures with the young Jedi; the Geonosian Queens egg, their fights with the Inquisitors, their meeting with Cham Syndulla. Ursa made the connection almost instantly when she heard Hera’s last name, but she was still surprised to hear that the Ghost crew had fought alongside such a well-known resistance leader. She remembered speaking with him via hologram a month after Yavin and the two spoke of how much their relationships with their children got better over time. She was mildly pleased to see that Cham empathized with her.

Alrich shrugged.

“ _Alright, so our daughter’s in love with a Jedi. But what makes a difference is which Jedi she’s fallen for. This isn’t someone she’s only just told us about. Do you think Bo-Katan, Fenn Rau or anyone like them would disapprove if they found out she was in love with him? Our entire clan knows who he is. I doubt we’ll get any problems from them. Same for so many of the others. And our newer recruits won’t see anything wrong with him_. M _y point is if she’s fallen in love with one of the people most responsible for helping her become so strong_ …”

“ _Who are we to judge her for it._ ” Ursa said quietly.

She started to laugh. A sight that made her husband almost do a double take.

“ _And to think, Al’ika, that young Bridger did this completely by accident_.”

“ _We need to make sure Tristan hears that part when we tell him_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baring your heart out: Across the stars love theme-Attack of the Clones


	18. Think Piece 2: Electric Boogaloo!

Hello again, dear readers, to the second think piece. Now strap yourselves in cause I'm gonna give my perspective on everyones favorite topic, the current canon. 

(Please save all virtual rock throwing until the end, please and thank you)

**IN THE BEGINNING**

I was a few months away from graduating high school when I first heard of Disney's plan to not just make the sequel films, but make their own canon. Only the prequels, original series, Clone Wars and a few books would be counted as canon until new material came out. And at the risk of angering some people, I was somewhat supportive of the idea. I was already familiar with DC's New 52 and believed this would be in a similar vein. For those of you not aware, the New 52 was a complete reboot and relaunch of all of DC Comics's monthly titles that began in September 2011. It was done to entice new readers and make the characters more modern and approachable (though whether or not this fully worked out is up for debate.) 

Again, I was somewhat supportive of the idea. My perspective was this; the old Expanded Universe (EU), amazing though it was, had been going on for nearly 37 years at that point. Not only did it have almost four decades to flesh itself out, but I felt like a fresh start was needed in order to keep current fans interested and get the attention of newer fans. I got into a ton of flame wars on chatrooms with "true Star Wars fans" who acted like this reboot would mean that getting any material related to the old EU (games, books, etc) would become impossible even though none of that was true. There'd simply be a label on books indicating which continuity they belonged in and there'd be similar tabs on Wookiepedia articles that had to do with subjects pertaining to both universes.

I felt like the old EU had enough time in the sun. 

To put things short, I thought a new canon had a lot of potential and didn't dread the coming of 4/25/2014 like a lot of other fans did. I saw a lot of interesting material come out after that date, Star Wars Rebels met my expectations and actually exceeded them, and when the trailer dropped for _The Force Awakens_ I was pretty hyped. 

My outlook on things became dimmer after each of the Sequel movies came out. 

**THE FORCE AWAKENS**

After _The Force_ _Awakens_ , my optimism didn't take much of a hit. Sure, I felt it was odd that JJ Abrams made an 'updated' version of _A New Hope_ as the first movie in the new trilogy and I think there was too much debate over who Snoke was. But overall, I felt that it was a pretty good installment to the saga. I wanted to know how Ben Solo fell to the Dark Side, I wanted to know how the First Order came to be and I wanted to know how Luke would react to Rey returning his lightsaber to him.

To be honest, I liked the First Order most of all. These were people I could take seriously as would-be successors to the Empire. When I heard that they were inspired by JJ Abrams imagining Nazi's hiding in Argentina after WW2 trying to make a Fourth Reich, I thought it had a ton of potential.

The developments in Rebels and the storylines in the novels and comics were also very interesting. I enjoyed _Rogue One_. From where I was standing at that time, 2016-2017, I felt like the future was bright. 

**THE LAST JEDI**

I had a lot of that optimism knocked out of me when _The Last Jedi_ came out. There were still things I liked about it but I now had a lot more that rubbed me the wrong way. The reason for Ben's fall seemed to be a mixture of Han and Leia being terrible parents and Luke all of a sudden deciding that his nephew was irredeemable and trying to kill him. Let me point out that this is supposed to be the man who never gave up hope of redeeming Anakin Skywalker, the man who gave Vader the push he needed to come back to the light. 

Hux's downgrade was also an unpleasant surprise. He was someone I could look at as Tarkin's successor in the _The Force Awakens_ , someone I could take seriously. That speech he gave when Starkiller Base was fired sent shivers down my spine. In _Last Jedi_ he was a laughingstock. When he wasn't on the receiving end of Ben or Snoke's displeasure, he was unknowingly letting Poe Dameron insult him and making bad tactical decisions. I felt like the Canto Bight subplot didn't need to be in there and I couldn't have cared less about Rose.

I liked the movies lesson of your mistakes being your best teachers in life. I'm pretty sure all of us have trouble learning that lesson and it's a lot deeper than we might think. The movie did an excellent job of passing along that message too, so far as I could tell. The First Order was trying to avoid the mistakes of the old Empire, Luke realized that compared to his own mistakes, there wasn't much the old Jedi tomes couldn't have taught him. 

One thing I found weird, and this is just a personal thing that no one could really do anything about, was seeing so much of Leia. Carrie Fisher died about a year before the movie came out and seeing her made me feel like I was looking at her ghost. I accept that they couldn't just take her out of the movie, it wouldn't have been respectful. I got the same weird vibe when I saw _Star Trek Beyond_. Anton Yelchin died a while before it was released and I didn't expect to see so much of him in the movie. This isn't something I get if I'm watching an older movie and I know all the actors passed quite some time ago. 

The last season of Rebels and the Solo movie did a bit to take the bad taste out of my mouth but I was still a bit nervous about how things would turn out (not that I think about Star Wars all the time.) But that taste lingered for quite a while. I also began to feel like the ending of Rebels was a bit rushed the more I thought about it.

The ongoing controversy regarding EA's Battlefront II game and how it was utterly compromised for micro transactions didn't do anything to help my unease. I still had it when I first began mulling over the ideas that would lead to making my personal canon. This was back before I started making drafts of the stories last May.

I was still somewhat hopeful despite all this. I thought I'd seen the fanbase divided in the aftermath of _The Last Jedi._ I thought I'd seen the worst of the chat room screaming matches, the abrasive reviews on Youtube, the angry rants about how SJW's were hijacking the franchise.

I was wrong. Good god, how I was wrong. 

**THE RISE OF SKYWALKER**

I had been giving the ideas that would become this story, Mandalorian Theatre and the following storylines much more intense thought for a couple weeks when the first teaser for _Rise of Skywalker_ dropped. I didn't feel the same as I did when I saw the teasers for the first two Sequel movies. I was nervous. Hearing Palpatine's laugh at the end filled me with dread, but not for the reason that was intended. 

I realized that JJ Abrams was taking ideas from Dark Empire, the only post Endor storyline in the Legends continuity I flat out despised. For those who don't know, the storyline centers around Palpatine coming back from the dead by possessing pre-made clone bodies and ruling the still existing Empire through the shadows. He almost succeeds in taking Luke as his apprentice and meets his final end when he tries to possess the body of Anakin Solo, Han and Leia's youngest child. 

I found the storyline ridiculous and completely unnecessary. And it was almost exactly what I got when I saw _Rise_.

Why do I hate the idea of Palpatine reviving in both storylines? For one, it tremendously reduces the impact of Anakin's redemption and final sacrifice. Secondly, what hints didn't we have that this was what was going on? At least, hints that weren't so subtle they might as well not be there in the first place. Thirdly, it extends the scope of Palpatine's ability to plan to utterly absurd degrees.

So much so that people are now suggesting that Palpatine planned the events of _the entire original trilogy_ as well as those of the prequels. That he _planned_ for the Empire to fail in the first place.

Are you fucking kidding me?

Is this Palpatine or Tzeentch from Warhammer 40K? I could almost hear that quote from the Major in Hellsing Abridged. "Ah, but zat _is_ ze plan. And now that they know our plans, they will plan around our plans, and ve shall in turn plan around the plans they are planning around our plans." 

Then there's the other plot twists we got over the course of the movie. Rey being Palpatine's granddaughter? Snoke being some sort of clone puppet thing? Palpatine somehow burying a shit-ton of Star Destroyers under Exegol? Then there were the fakeouts with Chewie and C-3P0. I won't go too much into those for the sake of my sanity. Not to mention how much of a let down the Knights of Ren were.

Leia's death had some weight to it, I'll give it that. 

Funny thing though, that reveal in _Rise_ was part of the reason I started putting more effort into developing this head canon.

**KNOWING WHAT I KNOW NOW**

The idea that all the new material released post reboot was leading up to what we got at the end of _The Rise of Skywalker_ is just infuriating. All this potential, all these storylines, one of the original trio dying each movie, all culminating in Rey calling herself a Skywalker. 

When I heard that Bob Iger told JJ not to screw things up, I failed to read between the lines. He was telling JJ to not do anything experimental or different, to do a return to form. To think inside the box.

A lot of people blamed and still blame Rian Johnson for the state of things. I was willing to defend him for what he did with _Last Jedi_. I was willing to say that being given not just the directors chair but the sole task of being writer made it impossible for him to give everyone what they wanted. Plus, there were a lot of loose ends from Episode 7 to deal with. JJ had no plans for Rey's backstory or who Snoke was or how things would progress. I felt like the odds were stacked against Rian and I was willing to defend his decisions.

That was until I found out about an interview he had back in March, where he said he wanted to create his own 'self contained' Star Wars movie. He said he didn't care about what came before or what would come after. All that mattered to him was those two hours. And that's the worst possible kind of mindset you can have when you're dealing with a universe like the one in Star Wars. Having this approach when making an installment of a saga means you don't care what kind of problems you'll have to deal with in the next one. If even if you don't write/direct the next installment you've still placed an enormous burden on whoever that job falls to. What you've made becomes part of that universe. Gareth Edwards knew this when he directed Rogue One, Ron Howard knew that when he made Solo. 

I am also very much aware of the original script for Episode 9 which had the title of _Duel of the Fates_. And let me tell you, if we got that, the final movie of the Skywalker Saga would've been received much more positively. Characters introduced in the sequel movies that we would've been originally uncomfortable with would've gotten satisfactory character arcs. There's a lot of incredible concept art of it online and details for how the final film of the Skywalker Saga would've gone down. 

It was shelved for reasons that continue to remain nebulous even after Colin Trevorrow, the man who wrote the script, gave a lot of insight into why Disney went with _Rise_ instead. I won't go into too much detail about what would've happened in _Duel_ but I can tell you it'd have restored so many peoples confidence in the current canon.

We were denied a masterpiece. Disney was afraid of the last film making any bold moves and decided to stick to the formula. And that decision cost them dearly.

When I first heard that Disney would not just be making the sequel trilogy but making its own canon, all the way back in my senior year homeroom, I was optimistic. I felt like there was so much potential in a fresh start. From 2013 to 2017 I felt hopeful. But over the course of the next two years, my optimism would be chipped away by countless bad decisions on the part of those entrusted with the franchise.

When I came home that night from the movie theatre after seeing _Rise of Skywalker_ , did I take out everything I had related to Star Wars and burn it like some people I found on forums? No. Was I disappointed? Definitely. 

**DRAWING INSPIRATION FROM DISAPPOINTMENT**

The day after I saw _Rise_ , on a Saturday afternoon, I met up with my friend Nathan and some other people and he and I had a brief discussion on my story ideas. He then told me how to make an AO3 account and encouraged me to put what I had so far on here. Despite my misgivings, I made it and uploaded a few chapters.

I was afraid that all I'd do was draw the attention of bitter fans who'd flood the comment section with spiteful comments, that I'd only make my work a target for angry fans who wanted an outlet for their rage at what the franchise had come to. That it'd only be a matter of time before I shuttered my account and never have the courage to upload my stories ever again.

But despite my misgivings, I listened. And Nathan, thank you so much for trying to convince me. 

And I'd like to thank my readers for their support and ideas. Instead of vomiting useless hate comments, you weren't just positive, you were mature too.

And it's partially because of people like you that I don't see myself stopping anytime soon. I like putting my stuff on AO3, but seeing the state of the franchise, I feel obligated to provide something of quality. Even the most negative comment I'd gotten had real value to it and helped me improve. I never deleted it from my email inbox. (For those curious, it had to do with Hera and Sabine's argument in Chapter 1.)

It's people like you who encourage me to keep putting stuff on here. And I can't thank you enough.

**ONE MORE THING**

Finally, a bit of a funny story. Palpatine being revived in both _Rise of Skywalker_ and Dark Empire was part of what inspired me to not have him be the villain in my timeline post-Endor. Wanna know the other part?

Death Note. I'm not even kidding.

Back when I really started putting this timeline together last year, I noticed similarities between Palpatine and Light Yagami. And those led to me fully committing to not having a revived Palpatine at all.

Allow me to explain.

I noticed that Clone Wars Palpatine and Light in the first half of Death Note were much more cautious than they were later down the line. This being due to their greatest adversaries still being present, the Jedi Order for Palpatine and L for Light. Both of them are making plans for their ultimate victory while trying to avoid suspicion. When their main adversaries are killed off, both become somewhat complacent in the seemingly unassailable fortress they've made for themselves. For Palpatine, this is the creation of the Empire and ongoing hunt for Jedi survivors. For Light, this is L's death and him becoming L's successor while the world bends more and more to Kira's will.

Both of these men are absolutely brilliant and for a while, they seem unassailable. But over time, they get caught off guard by unexpected complications and slowly but surely cracks begin to form. In Palpatine's case, it's the destruction of the Death Star and the growing resistance to his rule. For Light, it's suddenly dealing with L's successors and the investigation team starting to suspect him. Before either know it, both take part in a final confrontation with their adversaries in which they believe victory is certain. But their plans are undone by a variable they never suspected. For Palpatine, it's the belief that Vader will simply let him kill his son being proved wrong in the worst way possible. For Light, it's the fact that the Death Notes have been switched and Near having full control of the situation from the beginning. In the anime version he simply flees, leaving Ryuk to finish him off as his entertainment value has come to an end. 

Both of these characters felt that they were invincible, that they held all the cards, that they had no reason to doubt their abilities. And that hubris was what sealed their fate. In Palpatine's case, there is no more fitting end than his death at the hands of a redeemed Anakin Skywalker. At that point, letting him return is just detrimental to the story. Light served his purpose and there was no point in keeping him around or bringing him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commend you on your patience if you made it all the way to this point. I wanted to release this on Star Wars Day because I felt like this year the fanbase is in a very difficult spot. And even with how split it is right now, I'm pretty sure that's a statement we can call agree on.
> 
> I'm sorry if reading this reopened old wounds. That wasn't my intention.


	19. Treasures in the sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buoyed by the support of her adoptive family, Sabine tells her birth family how Ezra worked his way to her heart. Ezra and Luke meet up on Tatooine at Obi Wan's home, hoping to find anything among the late master's possessions that may not just help with Luke's Jedi training, but with the long term goal of rebuilding the Jedi Order as well.

Month 4, Day 26, 0 aby

Sabine's quarters, the _Ghost_

Sabine smiled as her parents and Tristan's faces came into view on her view screen. The good mood she was in following her coming out to the rest of the crew with her feelings for Ezra had yet to depart. Given what Hera and Kanan told her the other day, she wasn't too surprised that Kallus and Rex had already pieced things together. Zeb was a bit behind but he had a good idea what was going on. The brief meeting ended with the rest of the crew promising not to tell Ezra, and they gave Sabine their full support. 

Sabine leaned back in her chair after the initial greetings were over. "I'm guessing you were told about why we're having this meeting" she asked her brother.

Tristan grinned. "A certain Jedi wooed my sister by accident and we're here to listen to how he stealthed his way to your heart."

A bit of red came to Sabine's cheeks. Her brother wasn't exactly wrong, but his phrasing still made her a bit embarrassed.

"But we're her to find out how he did said wooing." Alrich added. Sabine pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Really? Really, you two?"

"What, I can't be happy my big sister's found love?"

"I can do without it being phrased by that. Even if it is technically true."

"Well, care to fill us in on how I'm 'technically' right?"

Sabine leaned back in her chair and started to tell them about how her feelings for Ezra started to change following Sabine's return to Krownest. She told them about her guilt over not giving him a hug before separating for, at the time, who knew how long. She told them of her suspicions that her love for him started to grow after her father's rescue and the destruction of the Duchess, about how his willingness to fight alongside her people was what made the seeds of love start to grow. She then went into her argument with Hera following Ezra's rescue from Pryce and her slip of the tongue. Sabine made a conscious effort to keep from telling them about her 'therapy' idea and her hungover confrontation with Ketsu after Lothal was freed.

Sabine was about to tell them about how Ezra complemented her Alderaan memorial piece (minus her fainting) when she got a knock at the the door. Opening it, she saw Hera and Kanan with a sleeping Jacen held to her chest by a sling. 

"S-sorry to disturb you, I was wondering if I could borrow a spann-oh we'll come back later."

Sabine shook her head and motioned for the two to stand next to her. 

"I'd like you three to meet Jacen Syndulla." Sabine said grinning. Hera bent down a bit for the infant to be fully visible. Ursa's mouth formed an 'o' when she saw the sleeping child. Alrich started laughing. Tristan grinned. Kanan crossed his arms and smiled.

"He's napping right now, so we were gonna put him in his cot and get some maintenance done."

"He's marvelous." Ursa said smiling. "My congratulations to you both. I hope that my daughter is doing her share of taking care of him." 

Sabine flinched. Hera chuckled.

"She knows that what's written on the nappie change board is pretty much written in stone. And she plays with him sometimes."

"Have you introduced him to Cham yet?" Alrich asked.

"Yep. He told me that this little guy and his father are gonna be added to the Kalikori."

Alrich's eyes widened. "So...you and Kanan are pretty much married now?"

"That's right" Kanan said grinning. "I'm a Syndulla, more or less."

Hera turned to him.

"You don't need to call yourself that, honey. You were already part of the family and dad knew it."

Kanan gave a her a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, but can you tell me 'Kanan Jarrus Syndulla' doesn't sound at least a little sexy?"

Sabine squirmed a bit. Hera mirrored his expression.

"Well, I think I'd be the tiniest bit untruthful if I did."

Alrich started chuckling and he turned to his wife.

"My, doesn't this conversation sound a bit familiar."

Ursa turned away from him, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Wait, a Kalikori is what exactly?" Tristan asked.

Hera gave him a rundown of the Twi'lek heirloom and it's significance but had to stop when Jacen began to fuss a bit. Hera gave a nervous chuckle while Kanan scratched his finger behind the baby's Lekku.

"Someone wants to go to his cot. That'll have to be all for now."

Sabine's family nodded and the pair walked out. 

"Sabine" her mother said firmly after the pair walked out. "Right now, apart from your work with the Alliance and helping Hera and Kanan with Jacen, building up your confidence is your most important task right now. Don't wait too long, but don't rush it either."

"You'll get him" Tristan added. 

Alrich nodded.

"Don't worry about what our Clan or other Mandalorians might think about it. That's a river to cross when you get to it."

Sabine nodded her family ended the call. She leaned back in her chair. She had the blessings of the crew and her family. She could win Ezra over. And if some brainless Stormtrooper or Imperial officer tried offing him before she could tell him how she felt, she'd make sure they regretted their decision for however many seconds they had left in their lives.

One day later,

Obi Wan’s Dwelling, Tatooine

Ezra whistled in awe as he saw the pair of swollen suns through the front viewport of the _Nightbrother_. The shimmering orbs looked like they were setting the pre-dusk sky on fire.

He was in too much of a rush to appreciate the planet's unusual beauty the last time he'd come. He'd need to catch a glimpse of the sunset if he could, tell Sabine about it.

Sabine. Ezra sighed. She was acting weird for quite a while but last week was different. The Mandalorian seemed to have trouble keeping herself together when the two ran into each other unexpectedly. Their sparring sessions were shorter than before and he got the feeling she was pulling her punches a bit. Then there was how she reacted to him complementing her Alderaan memorial painting.

His musings were interrupted when he caught the sight of Luke's X-wing circling the house and landing at the opposite side. By the same Ezra descended the landing ramp of the _Nightbrother,_ Luke's ship had set down and its flight suit wearing occupant was taking R2 out of his socket behind the cockpit.

"Welcome back to Tatooine." Luke said with a wide grin. 

"Thanks, here's hoping this visits gonna be less tense than my last one. How was Rodia?"

"Swampy, smelled weird, lots of green."

R2 warbled and Luke chuckled.

"R2 didn't particularly care for it." The astromech let out several beeps of protest regarding how he almost fell into a bog.

"And the supplies from there?"

"It took a bit of negotiating with the Chekkoo clan, but we're getting weapons, armor and ammo from them."

Ezra nodded and looked toward the two suns. Luke followed his gaze and sighed.

"Growing up on this planet can be pretty boring, but that sight never fails to blow you away."

He went back toward the house with R2 with Ezra in tow. Luke gave an irritated his as he tried the door.

"Locked."

“How long was he here" he asked as he fiddled with the lock.

“Ever since I was kid” Luke replied quietly. "Uncle Owen said to stay away from him, that he was some old hermit. Tusken Raiders kept their distance too." 

"The what now?"

"Sand People. They're the only other 'native' sentient species apart from the Jawas. They're stealthy as hell, travel on foot or on Banthas and attack anyone who goes into their territory. They make this messed up honking sound too."

Ezra blanched. "Do they have weird looking clubs and old rifles?"

Luke look surprised. "You know about them?"

"They're part of the reason my first visit was so unpleasant. They tore up the ship I used to get here and almost killed me."

Ezra stiffened. "Wait, you don't think they'll come here _now_ do you? I mean, they must know that something's happened to him. Or at least noticed he hasn't been around for a while."

Luke took a moment to think before giving him an uneasy look. "We've got lightsabers and I have a blaster in my ship. You got anything else besides your lightsaber?"

"A few blaster rifles."

Luke let out a tense sigh. "Hopefully that'll be enough. They break off if whoever they try to jump gives them trouble."

He looked at the sand colored abode again.

“Gotta admit, I’m surprised the place is still standing at all” Luke remarked

Ezra was surprised too. Before they left for Tatooine, Luke warned him that Jawas typically stripped a structure bare once they knew its owners were gone for good. He told them it was entirely possible there’d be nothing of value.

Luke looked out at the landscape again before heading in.

"You OK?"

Luke didn't turn to face him.

"Gotta wonder if he knew..."

Ezra raised an eyebrow.

"Knew what?"

"When he was locking the door before we headed to Mos Eisley, if he knew it was the last time he was leaving this place."

R2 let out a mournful whine before heading into the late Jedi Master's home.

Luke solemnly went into the old Jedi's hovel and began looking around, searching his memory for anything that might the profile for a Jedi artifact. 

Sitting on the workbench was something that looked blackened, gnarled tree root. There was a scorch mark down the middle. Next to it was what he presumed to be the second half of the object.

 _No_ he thought to himself. _Obi Wan would've have buried it with him, right?_

To confirm what he'd found he put put the two pieces together. 

When the two pieces made contact, a chill came down his spine. This wasn't a piece of junk Obi Wan hadn't discarded before leaving with Luke.

This was a lightsaber. _Maul's_ lightsaber. 

Luke walked over to him, concern etched across his face. "Something wrong?"

"I'd have thought he'd have gotten rid of this thing" Ezra said in a low voice.

Curious, he hit the activator stud and almost jumped when two crimson beams emerged. Luke leaned back with a "whoa," his eyes widened with shock. R2 scooted back as far as he could, Ezra hit the stud again and the red beams vanished.

"Red blades" Luke said breathlessly. "S-so that belong to a..."

Ezra turned to him and nodded. Even though he hadn't told Luke about Maul yet, the blonde could tell right off who usually carried such weapons.

Luke's breathing was returning to normal, but the shock on his face wasn't quite gone.

"Luke" Ezra said quietly. "I'm sorry, but I think I need to take this with me." 

The blonde gave a nervous smile.

"Probably end up cutting my head off with it anyway."

Ezra put away the halves of the lightsaber while Luke went over to a trapdoor near the kitchen, pulling it open and fining himself staring into the cellar. His eyes scanned the small space before he spotted something in the leftmost corner.

"Hey Ez" Luke called out. "Might want to come down here."

Ezra made his way over and descended the stairs to see Luke bending on one knee to get a close look at something. Coming closer, he could see the young Skywalker found a small chest with arubesh writing, spelling out "for Luke." In place of a lock was a single golden bar that kept the chest from being opened. Presumably, Luke was the only one who could open the chest. The two stared at the bar. 

"Thumbprint reader" Luke asked aloud. Ezra shrugged. 

"Worth a try."

The intended recipient of the chest's contents put his thumb against the center of the bar which caused the chest to make a clicking sound. Smiling, Luke lifted the lid. The first thing the two noticed was a wire coming from the back of the thumbprint reader that led to a bag of what smelled like oil, presumable a security measure if anyone else opened the chest. Looking down, the two found a single item within. Covered in thick brown cloth was a book, its front cover having a leathery appearance to it. On the center of the cover was a star emitting rays of light. Without wasting a single second, Luke opened it and started flipping through the books pages.

The two Jedi's eyes widened. Even a brief examination revealed a wealth of information; plans on building lightsabers, lists of tools needed to make one, basic lightsaber forms and diagrams covering the use of basic Force powers. It had tips on meditation and communing with wildlife with the Force as well.

It was the closest thing to a comprehensive Jedi handbook that Ezra had ever seen and he began to wonder just how much smoother his training would have been if he had access to such a tome. 

The books value also explained why the oil bag was rigged to the thumbprint reader. If someone other than Luke placed their thumb on the reader, or presumably tried to force the chest open, the book would be incinerated. 

Luke started laughing. "And here I thought what you found was awesome."

Ezra gave an amused snort and looked around the cellar. "Anything else in there?"

Luke shrugged and the two split up. 

The two searched the house for another hour before deciding to settle down for the night. It didn't take long for them to get a small fire going. Ezra was halfway through a ration bar when Luke asked him a surprising question.

“You and the Mandalorian girl an item?”

Ezra started coughing from some of the ration bar he hadn't swallowed then swallowed and looked at Luke.

“N-no way. What makes you say that?”

Luke raised a skeptical eyebrow. He wasn’t the best judge of character, but something seemed off with the Lothalite’s response. Sure it could've just been the fact he took Ezra off guard. But there was something familiar about his response. It was like how Laze reacted when Luke asked him if he liked Camie a while back at the Tosche Station.

“I think there’s a bit of a disconnect between what you’re saying to me and what you actually feel.”

Ezra tensed up a little. Luke shrugged.

“Look, I won’t push ya. I've been there. I've had friends who've been there.”

Ezra sighed and went back to eating. 

An hour later,

Ben's living room

Luke's perusing of the journal Ben left him was interrupted by a knock at the door. He found Ezra standing on the other side of it a few seconds later.

"We might need to find someplace to refuel. Hera left me a message that the _Ghost_ is moving to Intonn II and I don't have enough in the _Nightbrother_ to get me there from Tatooine."

Luke nodded. "We can hit up Anchorhead tomorrow morning. There shouldn't be an Imperial presence."

"Thanks." Ezra turned away and headed back to his ship, leaving Luke to resume combing through Ben's journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack
> 
> unintentional woo: Swan Song-Bleach
> 
> relic search: Solitude-Folklore


	20. Ain't that a kick in the Anchorhead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While picking up supplies before heading back to the Rebel Alliance, Ezra and Luke run into one of Tatooine's many unscrupulous residents and strike it rich (sort of).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit lackluster. This week is finals week and I have to devote most of my energy to prepping for my exams. I will have much more time to devote to this come Friday, I've just been really busy last week and this one is gonna be pretty intense too.
> 
> That being said, I will have much more time to write come Friday.

The next morning,

Anchorhead, Tatooine

Flying into Anchorhead was a strange reminder that more than a few people lived on Tatooine. True, the sensors on his ship registered a little over 200,000 people, but just seeing those numbers on a flight console was a lot different from seeing the proof of it in person. The two landed their ships at the Eastern part of the town.

Anchorhead was a medium sized town of around 18,000, big enough to be worthy of a place on the map but not big enough to be a bustling city like Mos Eisley or Mos Espa. Ezra asked why they weren't heading to either city before they departed. Luke explained that Anchorhead would give them much less trouble than either the other two options.

"Mos Eisley has a pretty substantial Imperial presence. They'd definitely give us trouble if they found out our ships landed there. There's no way we have the money to make them forget seeing an X-wing and a modified Gauntlet transport. As for Mos Espa, you swap out the Imps with Jabba's goons. Half the people running the hangars are on the take and, again, we don't have the kind of money we need to keep them from running their mouths." 

When Ezra asked if they'd notify the Imperials, Luke shook his head.

"Maybe, maybe not. From what I heard, there's no garrison in Mos Espa but I'd rather not find out if they'll let word slip to the Empire or some of Jabba's hitmen. Trust me, Anchorhead's pretty safe. My friends and I hung out here pretty often. Our ships might get us a few curious passerby but I don't think they'll give us any trouble."

And so far, it looked like Luke was right. The man running a nearby fuel station looked at the X wing and _Nightbrother_ a bit oddly but there wasn't anything that suggested he was going to blab to anyone. It would take about an hour for both ships to be fully refueled, prompting the two to go looking around a bit with R2 staying behind to keep an eye on the X-wing.

As they walked through the streets, Ezra mused on when Luke told him he almost joined the Imperial military. If the rest of Tatooine wasn't much different from Anchorhead, he could understand why Luke would feel it was the only way he could leave. Despite a lot of Ezra's experiences, he knew that not everyone who joined up with the Empire was an utter psychopath. Just a great many of them. A lot of those who enlisted in the Imperial military from the Outer Rim and Wild Space did it to escape the backwater worlds they grew up on. They came from places that seemed to exude the same sleepy atmosphere at Anchorhead, places that'd trap you there forever if you had nothing going for you.

Luke turned to him as the pair headed away from a few market stalls.

"That lightsaber you found. You know who it used to belong to."

It wasn't a question. Luke's tone was evidence enough.

"It's not something I talk about often. I barely talk about it with the rest of the Ghost crew as it is. The Sith who owned it is dead, Obi Wan dealt with him."

Luke took a long look at Ezra's face, trying to figure out whether or not the memory of Maul made Ezra truly unsettled or merely annoyed. 

Whatever Luke decided was the case, it was enough for him to not press the issue. Instead, Ezra decided to fill him in on how he joined up with the Ghost crew.

"You there, hold up" a gravely voice rang out from nearby. The two turned around to see a strange posse heading toward them from around the corner. The figure in front was a male Devaronian in spacer garb and a cape. Squinting, Ezra noticed that his thick fingers were bedecked with rings. The ornate grip of a heavy blaster pistol was visible from a hip holster. 

The Devaronian was flanked by a pair of Rodian bodyguards with blaster rifles. Also close to him was a quartet of sullen looking girls in skimpy outfits. Ezra could make out a Togruta, Pau'an, Cathar and Human. They didn't seem any older than he was. Their faces were the very picture of misery.

"Are either of you by any chance the owners of the red and black ship at the East end of town?" 

"Who's asking" Luke responded. The Devaronian gave a deep bow.

"I'm Vrakho, a salesman specializing in 'pleasurable company.' I was going stopping by for some supplies before I put these beauties on the block in Mos Espa when I saw your _stunning_ craft."

Ezra felt bile rising in his stomach. A slaver was interested in his ship. A being who's like was one of the first things that came to mind when someone said evil. He couldn't afford to betray his disgust though. "What makes you think it's ours" Ezra asked.

"I asked around. It really is a sight to behold and a man of my stature must stand out among his competition you see. And your vessel will be quite the eye-catcher. Of course, I couldn't expect you to be willing to part with it for free. What'd you say to four million credits?"

Ezra's lips thinned. It was clear that playing dumb wasn't going to get him or Luke anywhere. He also wasn't sure whether or not the Jedi mind trick would work on the horned slaver.

"It's not for sale. Sorry"

Luke looked over to a nearby freighter, a gaudily painted Barloz-class.

"Your ship looks to be flashy enough. I mean, if that is yours."

The Devaronian's grin widened. "And you'd be right. But there's something missing in mine that your ship possesses. A sort of...lethal elegance, like a well sharpened dagger with a bejeweled hilt."

Tell ya what" he said tugging on the Togruta girl's chain. The Togruta gave a yelp of pain as she was pulled down. Ezra noticed a few scars on the back of her neck. "Let's sweeten the deal a bit. I'll gave ya my original offer plus any one of these cuties for the two of you to play with for free. Permanent ownership" 

Luke shook his head. Vrakho started to grit his teeth. "You two drive a hard bargain. Fine. Two of these girls for free. One for each of you and six million credits. Final offer." The girls looked much less sickened and more apprehensive, enough of a tell that the slaver was considering using more direct methods. 

Ezra shook his head. 

"Ah well" the slave dealer said. "You two ain't the first stubborn beings I've tried to buy from, and ya won't be the last."

The Rodian leveled their guns at the two. 'Waste em' Vrakho said, eyes narrowed.

Before the blaster rifles could fire, the two Jedi ignited their lightsabers and sidestepped the barrels of the rifles. Ezra swept his lightsaber through the waist of the guard near him while Luke thrust his into the chest of the guard aiming his way. The Rodians had barely enough time to process what was happening. Ezra caught a glimpse of the now surprised Devaronian reaching for his pistol and before he could react, Luke's lightsaber was coming out of Vrakho's back. Vrakho crumpled to the ground as Luke's lightsaber retracted its blade. Ezra withdrew his lightsaber and looked around to see if anyone had seen the altercation. Seeing and sensing nobody, he looked to Luke and the two started moving the bodies out of site.

The girls were shocked into silence but were spurred out of their paralysis when Luke turned to them as he picked up one of the Rodians by the shoulders and hissed out "a little help." The Pau'an and Human were the first to respond, helping Luke take one of the Rodians to a nearby dumpster, while the Cathar and Togruta did the same with the Rodian Ezra was trying to move. When the two Rodians were in the dumpster, the Cathar dug through Vrakho's pockets and smiled when she pulled out a thin piece of durasteel. If Ezra had to guess, it was the keycard to access Vrakho's ship. After taking Vrakho's pistol as well, she eagerly threw the Devaronian into the dumpster as well. The Pau'an and Togruta picked up the Rodians blaster rifles as well. In the heat of the moment, Ezra decided not to ask if they knew how to use them. 

"What're you names" Luke asked.

"What" replied the Togruta.

"We're not gonna call ya whatever he did, what're your names?"

The Pau'an spoke. "Nilah. The Togruta with the scars is Naraas." The Cathar nodded. "Rivozhi, pleased to meet you." She looked at the human, who gave a small smile. "Carkia. A-are you two...Jedi?"

Luke and Ezra looked at each other before giving the girls a slow nod. The girls eyes widened.

"Can you lift things without touching them" Rivozhi asked. "Melt peoples brains? Stuff like that?"

Ezra snorted in amusement.

The group entered Vrakho's freighter a few minutes later and Ezra's attention was immediately drawn to a large cargo container. 

"We think that's where he keeps his money" Rivoshzi said. "We're not sure how much is in there though. I don't even know If he had the money to pay for your ship."

"Well, one way to find out" Luke said with a grin.

Luke unhooked his lightsaber and jabbed the blade into the top, pushing over the lid once he was able to. In the cargo container were six durasteel carrying cases. They contained credit chips, each valued at 20,000.

By Luke's count, each case held 5 million credits. The pair of Jedi grinned. 

"Two for us and two for them" Ezra asked Luke. The blonde smiled. The girls were completely still.

Carkia was the one who spoke first. "You're giving us twenty mil? Just like that?"

"Yep. Gotta let you have something to leave this dustball" Luke said matter of factly.

"Any of you know how to pilot a ship?"

Naraas raised her hand. "I worked on a Commerce Guild freighter before pirates captured it."

"Ok, we'll help you fuel up and find you some new cloths. Then, get yourself far away from Tatooine and don't tell a word about us to anyone."

Carkia looked to her cohorts perplexed. "That's...all you want from us?"

Ezra nodded closing his case. "Yeah. Just go somewhere that isn't here and don't tell anyone about us."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "What do you _think_ we want from you?"

Naaras seemed incredulous. "Do you have any idea what you just saved us from? Being auctioned off to some sleemo would've been just the beginning."

Carkia grinned. "You two are saying there isn't _anything_ else we can do in return for what you did?"

Ezra started to suspect where things were going. "W-what are you thinking about?"

Rivozhi's ears perked up and she looked Ezra square in the eyes. "Four of us. Two of you. Figure it out."

Nilah started pressing her pointer fingers together. "Human's aren't usually my thing, but I c-could make an exception."

Luke put his hands up. "Wait, that slime ball offered us our pick of you before things got messy remember? I'm pretty sure you'd have wanted nothing to do with us?"

Carkia laughed. "The big difference here is who's making the offer. Plus, he made that offer before before finding out the hard way how much shit he was in trying to push you two."

Ezra put his hands up. He'd never been on the receiving end of this kind of 'gratitude' before and he was willing to wager that Luke wasn't either. "You getting some new cloths and getting out of here is good enough for us."

The girls seemed to be satisfied with this, though Rivozhi deflated slightly. Ezra had to wonder if she actually did want to do with him what she was suggesting. The group parted ways and before Ezra knew it he was shaking Luke's hand before the blonde climbed into his X-wing. Within minutes, the _Nightbrother_ was soaring out of Tatooine's atmosphere.

As the ship entered hyperspace, Ezra realized that Maul's lightsaber being back on board made the inside of the ship feel a tiny bit colder. When Ezra first took the _Nightbrother_ it was a little while before the vague feeling of Maul's presence dissipated. But now that his blade was sitting in what was now Ezra's room, it felt like the Sith's spirit had come on board as well. Like Ezra would just turn to look at a corner of the cockpit and see a snarling, red and black face looking back at him. 

The Lothalite gave a sigh of disgust. _What am I gonna need to do to get some piece of mind? Put both halves of his lightsaber in separate safes or something?_

He made a note to turn on a small light in his quarters before going to sleep that night. Ezra turned on the autopilot and headed to his quarters.

After all, he couldn't let himself get further behind on those conversational Mando'a guides than he already was.

Two days later,

the _Ghost_ , Defiant Core, Intonn II

Evening

“I can see you’ve gotten sick of Tatooine already” Zeb growled as he mussed Ezra’s hair.

“Thanks big guy.”

“It’s good to have you back” Sabine said quietly. Ezra didn’t know it, but Sabine was blushing furiously behind her visor. She looked down at the case in his hands.

“What’s in there” she asked. Ezra just gave a mischievous smile that made keeping her composure a bit difficult. 

"Patience, you'll find out soon."

The group headed into the galley with the rest of the crew waiting for them. Kanan grinned as the group approached. Jacen was next to him in a cushioned seat, looking at the trio curiously. He let out a soft cooing when Ezra patted him on the head. 

"How'd Jacen take his first spaceflight" Ezra asked Hera.

"Made him drowsy. I think the sound of the engines makes him sleepy. So, how'd the trip to Tatooine go."

"Luke and I found a chest containing a book that Obi Wan was planning to give him. It was like a straight up Jedi manual. Luke's got it right now."

His face became a bit more glum. "I also found something I didn't expect Ben to hold onto."

"And that'd be what" Rex asked.

Ezra looked down at the floor for a second. "Maul's lightsaber. It's cut in half but if you put the two pieces together it still works."

The room was dead silent. Kanan was almost completely unreadable, either through reading his body language or through what Ezra could detect through the Force. He couldn't blame him for not knowing what to say. That weapon was the last thing Kanan saw before he was blinded. Hera was also pretty tense looking. Sabine's face twitched a bit.

"I found at his workbench. Luke didn't have a problem when I took it. The thing's in my quarters on the _Nightbrother_."

"W-what are gonna do with it" Sabine asked. Her voice had a quivering tone.

"Dunno. I just felt like I shouldn't leave it there. Maybe Asokha and Barriss can do something with it."

"They're a bit busy at the moment" Kanan replied. "I talked with them a few hours ago, they'd gotten into contact with a pair of Jedi who're in hiding from the Empire."

Ezra turned to him in shock. It looked like everyone else at the table had heard the news. "Two of em? Where were they hiding?"

Kanan grimaced a bit. "Don't know where they were hiding, but the pair consists of a Jedi Master and a Jedi Knight. They're gonna bring them here after meeting up with them."

So far as Ezra could tell, Kanan didn't know much else. After a few minutes, Sabine asked about the case again and Ezra scratched his head. He had the feeling that they'd just think he was joking if he simply told them. Instead, he moved some of the plates away before opening the case in front of them.

After the crew picked their jaws off the ground, Ezra gave them the gist of his and Luke's encounter with Vilmarh, making sure to leave out how the girls wanted to express their 'gratitude.' Part of him felt like hearing would upset Sabine somehow. Not to mention he had no idea how the others would take it.

"There being one less slaver in the galaxy's never bad news to me" Rex mused. 

"So" Kanan asked cutting into his nerf steak "got some ideas for what to do with the money?"

"Well, if you need to get some stuff for Jacen, all you need to do is ask and I'll cover it. That aside, I think it might help negotiations with the techs."

Sabine raised an eyebrow. "Negotiations?"

"Well, I've had some ideas for giving the _Nightbrother_ a bit of an overhaul. And if the Rebel Alliance has access to a bunch of new toys I might be able to do it."

Rex scratched his beard. "What kind of overhaul?"

"Some hyperdrive maintenance, maybe a new shield generator, definitely some new weapons systems. I want the _Nightbrother_ to have some more punch."

an hour later,

Sabine's painting was interrupted by a knock at the door and Hera's voice announcing her presence. Sabine opened the door to see the Twi'lek looking quite content.

"I think you did a good job holding yourself together back there. First time seeing him after you told us how you felt, I thought you'd be a bit more awkward."

Sabine looked behind Hera to see if anyone else was around. It seemed odd that Hera was being this indiscreet.

"Don't worry, our two Jedi are on the _Nightbrother_. We're safe."

"Alright. Thanks by the way. It was a bit difficult acting normal, but it didn't take too much to pull off."

"True, but you seemed pretty intrigued by that briefcase."

"In my defense, I'm not the only one surprised he was carrying that much cash. That in and of itself doesn't make him any more attractive."

Hera was on her way to leave but turned around with a weird smile.

“Look at it this way, Sabine; he’s got enough money to take you someplace nice.”

Sabine started blushing as Hera turned away and she went off to her room. She looked herself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

“I-it doesn’t matter how much money he’s got. His heart is good enough for me. I don't need him to give me a Corusca gem necklace for my birthday.”

 _You sure you want that_ Kruvina asked her. _You sure you don't want him to give you **another** sort of necklace as a present?_

Sabine almost had to punch herself to keep the image in her head from fully materializing.

_I'm going to murder you._

Kruvina just tittered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter soundtrack:
> 
> let's make a deal: Kowa-One Punch Man


	21. Meet the Mantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with other survivors of the Jedi Purge, the initial plans are set into motion for not only the restoration of the Jedi Order but the creation of a better one. Seeing the healthy romantic relationship some of the new arrival are a part of, Ezra goes to them for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the home stretch folks, it's one more chapter than the moment you've all been waiting for!

It was about two weeks before Ahsoka and Barriss came to Defiant Core with the two other Jedi in tow. Ahsoka's YZ1025 transport was followed by a star yacht named the _Stinger Mantis_ that landed near the entrance of the cave the base was built into. 

The Knight of the duo was a human male by the name of Cal Kestis. When Ezra first saw him, his features made part of him faintly wonder if he had any relation to Bo-Katan. If someone pointed Cal out to him and said he was the Kryze leader's son or nephew, he'd be hesitant to call nerfshit on them. He was just a year younger than Kanan and had also been a Padawan when Order 66 was issued. And like Kanan, his master, a Lasat named Jaro Tapal, gave his life to ensure that Cal could escape. A BD unit named BD-1 was perched on his shoulder when he met the Ghost crew. BD-1 seemed a bit scared of Chopper at first but was soon comfortable hanging around the orange astromech. 

Ezra and the others were shocked to meet Cal's girlfriend, a Dathomirian Nightsister by the name of Merrin. Merrin was likewise shocked to find out that Ezra's ship once belonged to one of her people and only seeing Ezra's uneasy expression when she asked how he got it prevented her from pushing the subject further. The Nightsister also couldn't help but fawn over Jacen the first time she saw him. 

The Master was an older woman named Cere Junda and when asked about any apprentices she had before Cal, she went completely silent. Kanan actually recognized her name. Before the Jedi Order and Republic fell, Master Junda had seen Kanan around the Jedi Temple during his days as a Padawan. She was a bit confused hear him referred to as something other than his birth-name of Caleb Dume.

The Mantis group was rounded out by a gruff Latero named Greez Dritus. He whistled seeing the _Ghost_ and _Nightbrother_ and it wasn't long before he started talking shop with Hera. Ezra was pleasantly surprised Greez was a chef as well and the two quickly bonded over making both crews dinner that night. Sabine didn't take her eyes off the two of them as they made supper appear bit by bit.

During the meal, Ezra, Sabine and Zeb wasted no time asking Cere about the blind Jedi's Padawan antics.

"You were quite the rambunctious little pupil" Cere said to Kanan with a grin. "Saying you were gonna see action before the Clone Wars were done, never really putting thought into what Master Yoda was telling you."

"In his defense" Ahsoka said smiling "did anybody understand more than half what he meant?"

Barriss shrugged. "I thought unpacking what he said was supposed to give younglings an extra challenge."

It was weird hearing someone refer to Kanan by his birth-name so casually, but Cere knew him before he became Kanan Jarrus. The way Ezra figured, Cere had the right to call him as such.

Ezra was also happy to hear that Jai was showing promise in his training. General Kota told Ahsoka that the young Lothalite was starting to shown signs of favoring a certain lightsaber form but he'd need a bit more time to narrow it down. 

Over the next few days, Ezra split his time between speaking to the new arrivals and implementing his plans to give his ship more punch. He initial efforts efforts to amp up the _Nightbrother's_ defensive capabilities had to be put on hold until there were enough materials brought in. Much to his chagrin, the weapons he had in mind weren't spread widely enough through the Alliance even though it was receiving a flood of new equipment and ships ever since Yavin.

He was slightly jealous of the ship Ahsoka and Barris came in on, its four gun turrets and missile launcher almost taunting him. That transport was the kind of iron fist he wanted the _Nightbrother_ to be. He wanted to fly into battle on a ship that could prey on TIE squadrons, cruisers and Imperial ground vehicles alike. 

He wanted to be at the helm of a predator. Something that would terrify Imperial forces whenever they saw it.

And the news the transformation could begin came not long after Cal and Cere arrived with the rest of the Mantis crew. He was talking to Cal and Merrin when one of the engineers came by asking for a 'Lieutenant Commander Bridger'. The engineer gave him a data-pad containing a requisition form and left. Ezra put it on the table before checking if Sabine was nearby. Seeing that she wasn't around, Ezra asked the two how their relationship got started.

"I was the one who opened up about my feelings first" Merrin said smiling. "Past a certain point it's something I just couldn't hold back anymore. Even if he said he wasn't interested, it meant the world to me that he at least knew."

Cal grinned a little. "Would I wrong to assume this isn't simple curiosity?"

Ezra looked down a bit, his face turning red. The redness spread further once Ahsoka and Barriss came in. The Mirialan was the first to notice Ezra's demeanor. 

"Something wrong" Bariss asked. Cal shook his head.

"On the contrary, something's going oh so right."

Ezra blanched. Did Cal figure him out already? The Togruta and Mirialan looked at each other for a moment then back to Ezra. Ahsoka gave a small gasp when she pieced it together. Barris picked up on it as well and the two went over to where Ezra was sitting. Ahsoka put her hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"You do stand to lose something by telling her, there's no doubt about it" Asokha said as she stretched her arms.

"But you know the one bit of wisdom Yoda made sure he passed down as much as he could?"

Ezra shook his head.

"Do or do not, there is no try. The worst thing she can do is say no."

Later that night, Asokha revealed the true reason she and Barris had brought the Mantis crew to meet them. The two gathered Cal, Cere, Merrin, Ezra and Kanan in one of the base's lounge rooms where a hologram of Rahm Kota waited them along with a teapot and cups.

"We have a golden opportunity ahead of us" the Togruta began. "The weapon that the Empire thought would win them the war is nothing but plasma and scrap metal now. The Inquisitors have been decimated and, as far as we can tell, dissolved. We've got two adults starting their training, two children set to start theirs soon and a good number of Force artifacts. It's time we began laying the foundation for a revived Jedi Order." 

Those words were downright electrifying. Even considering what Kanan told him the Order's flaws, the flame of the Jedi being reignited was an empowering idea.

Rahm stroked his beard.

"I believe the we cannot afford to choose a grandmaster at the moment. Granted, our situation is not as dire was it was in the days after Scarif and we have much more breathing room than we've had in years, but we cannot give the Empire a clear target they can use to decapitate our leadership."

"A decentralized command structure" Cere asked.

"Precisely. If it is unclear who's calling the shots, we will be able to limit the strategies the Empire can use against us. With that in mind, it would be unwise for us to set up an 'official' Jedi Temple at the moment."

Kanan nodded. "We don't want to give them an identifiable headquarters."

Ezra's brow furrowed.

"What if one of us runs into a Force sensitive that hasn't been trained yet?"

"You will have full discretion to take them in as a student" Barriss replied. "That goes for everyone. We can't limit ourselves to simply training one student at a time."

"All that aside" Ahsoka said as she sipped from her teacup "we won't be neglecting the Rebel Alliance or the wider resistance movement against the Empire. Their survival is our survival."

The meeting went long into the night. When it ended, Ezra felt a strong sense of determination as he went back to his ship. The Jedi were on the brink when he met the Ghost crew. Now, a new beginning was in the works.

Meanwhile

nighttime

Keldabe Great Hall, Keldabe, Mandalore

If one had gone to Mandalore and first arrived in the domed city of Sundari before heading to Keldabe, the differences between the two cities could scarcely be any different. While Sundari was an urban area contained within a dome, Keldabe lay beneath an open sky and was bisected by a great river. Where the city of Sundari resembled a cubist or futurist art piece inside of its dome, Keldabe itself was laid out like a massive fortress with large walls throughout the city harking back to its beginning as such with the Great Hall standing in its center. From the air, it resembled an enormous castle.

But despite these contrasts, there was one unfortunate similarity. This city that was seen as the cultural heart of the Mandalorian warrior culture was, like Sundari, under the Empire's heel. The metropolis that had stood for just over 4000 years and would have been the capital of the new Mandalore Pre Viszla sought to build served as one of the two main command centers for Imperial forces within Mandalorian Space. The Great Hall itself, made as a gathering place for warriors regardless of whether or not they belonged to a clan and personally commissioned by Shae Vizsla, had lost its warm atmosphere soon after the Empire took possession of the building for use as a base.

For the first time in the cities history, the people of Keldabe felt like they were living in a prison.

Which is why they would've been thrilled to hear that one of their Imperial overlords was tearing his office apart in rage.

"This is outrageous" Commodore Ortiz screamed. "Where were their escorts?!" 

A naval officer fidgeted. "S-sir the TIEs were destroyed seconds before the transport itself was disabled according to the crew debrief."

The Imperial Navy commanders in Keldabe were informed that an Orca Class Freighter was intercepted by Mandalorian Resistance forces. If the ship was destroyed, it would already be enough of a headache. But instead of blowing it to pieces, the Mandalorians herded the crew into escape pods and then made off with the freighter along with its cargo of two million fuel barrels*. The crew in the pods were found hours later by an Arquitens cruiser investigating the emergency signal sent out right before the Mandalorians left with the freighter. 

The fact that the cargo was lost didn't make the crews survival irrelevant, it made their survival an insult. The crew's lives were worthless compared to the lost assets.

"Why'd didn't they fight?! Why didn't they make those brigands bleed for their prize?!"

"Sir, those transport crews don't have much more than blaster pistols and minimal combat training. There wasn't much they co-"

Ortiz's eyes flashed to the officer.

"They had a duty to protect the Emperor's property! If nothing else, they could've scuttled the ship, prevented those curs from getting their hands on all that fuel!"

The commodore ranted for a while longer before falling into an unsettling calm.

"This cannot be allowed to stand. Yavin was a setback, there is no denying it. But we cannot allow it or other setbacks to diminish our resolve to put these insurgents in their place. And neither can we allow such instances to encourage future lapses in discipline. Such cowardice must be punished."

He said all of this staring at his desk, raising his head to face his subordinates after a brief silence.

"I want the crew in front of a court martial by next week, on charges of subversion of the war effort*. They will be an example to those who might be leaning towards defeatist ideas."

The other officers nervously saluted and left the room. Those crewmen were going to be dead within three weeks. That is, if the judge and firing squad didn't have their schedules didn't too packed.

Readers notes:

Two million fuel barrels is the capacity of a supertanker.

'Subversion of the war effort' was a sedition offense against German military law during the Nazi Era. The crime itself could be seen as any action having a detrimental effect on the nations will to prosecute the war whether or not it was committed by a soldier or civilian. Its broad definition encompassed everything from retreat (or 'cowardice before the enemy' as the Nazi leadership referred to it) to questioning Nazi propaganda or calling the 'final victory' into question. Those accused of it either being put before a drumhead court martial or executed outright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Mantis's- Peaceful Days-One Punch Man
> 
> an Order revived: The Forgotten Village-Folklore
> 
> Cowards will not be tolerated: Dark Awakening- Jojo's Bizzare Adventure


	22. on the verge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine feels that the day she can tell Ezra how she feels is fast approaching, unaware he is thinking along the same lines. However, their plans to confess to each other are waylaid by a sudden opportunity to free a nearby world from Imperial rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the home stretch folks! The next chapter is the moment you've all been waiting for.
> 
> Sorry if this seems a bit rushed by the way. I'm preparing to move into a new apartment by June 16th and I might have a new job at Target soon.

Month 9 Day 26 0 aby

Defiant Core

Sabine felt she was doing quite well maintaining her self control around Ezra. With the crew's encouragement, she was able to keep it together whenever she and the young Jedi were working or engaged in some sort of recreational activity. She was even able to spar with him again without having to worry about him picking up on her enjoying the subtle intimacy. Sabine found that she could offset the stress by helping Hera keep up her combat training. Ever since Jacen was born, Hera wanted to be better able to protect herself and Jacen without being too dependent on Kanan or the rest of the crew. Even considering her reduced stamina given her pregnancy and giving birth, the Twi’lek was able to keep up without much issue. 

Despite her efforts, there were the occasional lapses in Sabine’s self control here and there. Asokha and Barris said she would sometimes 'flare up' with romantic feelings when she and Ezra were in a particularly close situation. The Mirialan explained to her that during these moments, she would have an amorous vibe to her emotions that Ezra would’ve only needed seconds to pick up on. “Picture it like this” Kanan said when passed on what the two Jedi told her “imagine yourself starting to glow bright red or pink. That’s how a Force sensitive’s gonna perceive your feelings in those instances.” Cere expanded on this by telling her she picked up on a similar pattern before Cal and Merrin got together. “It was like being in a kitzy nightclub. I was surrounded by red, pink, blue, you name it. By the time they finally confessed to one another I longed for the dull monotony of the Imperial color scheme."

The biggest 'flare' happened during her birthday, when Ezra made all of the food for dinner that night; Quor'sav-fried steak topped with jerba cheese, hubba chips and a Wasaka berry pie made with Kashyyyk wheat flower crust. She caught herself staring at him a few times while finishing off her pie and before going to bed, Hera jokingly told her that Ezra had ‘the food to put her in the mood.’ The Twi’lek also asked if the desert put her in a romantic mood, to which Sabine responded by closing her door without another word.

Another complication was Ezra beginning to undergo changes that met her fancy. For starters, there was his change of hairstyle. Instead of keeping his hair in a buzzcut like he had for quite some time, Ezra was experimenting with growing it out and keeping it well groomed. Sabine very much approved of it. Ezra's short hair seemed too restrained for someone with such a vibrant personality. Something like his old hairdo was much more her taste; lively, yet graceful.

And the _Nightbrother._ By her ancestors did she love what he was doing with the _Nightbrother_. Over the course of a week after the Mantis crew showed up he worked to make the Gauntlet transport more powerful than ever before. Upgrades to the targeting and firing systems of the dual laser cannons was just the beginning. On the underside of each wing was a magazine holding six ST-2 concussion missiles that could be fired at targets in the air or on land. The concussion missiles also ran on a guidance system that let them lock onto targets. Also added was an MG-7 proton torpedo launcher under the main section. A new shield generator had been added as well as an anti-concussion shield and brand new power systems. Last but not least, the turrets could be turned over to computer control instead of only usable by an organic operator. 

However, the new and improved _Nightbrother_ hadn't had much of a chance to shine yet. Out of the five missions it had taken part in over the course of the past two months it had either served guarding a convoy that had run its rounds without being attacked or had responded to a skirmish with Imperial forces only to arrive when the last Imperial ships were fleeing or in their final moments of resistance.

She wanted nothing more than to see Ezra's newly upgraded ship in combat. She wanted to see this beast sink its teeth into TIE squadrons swarming Rebel ships, Imperial corvettes bombing cities and command posts that evoked fear in occupied populations.

Sabine was also a bit sad to see the ship start to become Ezra's new home. He still hung around on the Ghost pretty often but he stopped sleeping in the quarters he shared with Zeb. She got it. The Nightbrother was Ezra's personal ship and he didn't have to share his quarters with anyone. Sabine supposed it was only natural though. Having your own ship was one of the biggest signalers of independence a being could possess. And despite how long the vessel was in his possession, Ezra hadn’t spent much longer on it than was necessary. She could only surmised that Ezra was starting to become used to the ship.

Sabine's relationship with Kruvina had more or less leveled out. She came to the realization that what her perverted side said to taunt her was the truth, at least up to a certain point. 

She was going to get some tools to fix her desk when she heard the base PA system buzz to life.

"Diamond, Phoenix and Raptor Squadrons, prep your ships for scramble and set your navi-computers for Dona Laza! We have received word of an uprising against the Imperial occupation force by the civilian population! You will be linking up with General Kota’s forces in- system!"

Sabine ran back to the main hangar where Hera was firing off orders to the pilots and crewmen making their way to their stations. 

By the time Sabine had come aboard the Ghost, Hera was carefully handing off Jacen to some of the medical staff. When the Ghost crew came to the base they made sure that Jacen would be taken care of when they were sent to a combat zone. Wollf and Gregor followed Ezra into the _Nightbrother_ , the two having already been assigned to Ezra's command during every mission since Scarif.

Meanwhile,

Zaffero Cita, Dona Laza

The stormtroopers scattered as an improved grenade fell at their feet, the nearby civilians cheering for the blue clad insurgents that threw it. Luckily, none of the squad were nearby but the crowds took advantage of the distraction to hurl objects at them while the resistance fighters rushed closer to their position. They could hear the sound of marching AT-STs on approach. With any luck they’d be able to quash this unrest on their own. If they couldn’t, the navy task force coming in should help finish the job.

Half an hour later

The Ghost dropped out of hyperspace flanked by the rest of Phoenix squadron. Sabine’s seat in the dorsal turret afforded her a panoramic view of the battlefield in orbit. Directly ahead were three Arquitens cruisers clustered around an ISD facing the green and blue planet. They’d received word that Imperial navy elements had arrived in-system while still in transit to Dona Laza but reports from the on-surface resistance fighters were sketchy. Personally, she was a little relieved the Empire didn’t send a larger force. The Rebel Alliance and its allies were always concerned about the Empire deciding to simply cut their losses by bombarding a world from orbit or gassing it like Geonosis. 

Sabine almost instantly noticed that something above her was casting a shadow. She looked up through the turret's transparent roof, almost falling out of her chair when she saw the beige beast moving overhead being flanked by Corellian frigates and fighters. There were numerous teardrop shaped protrusions on the surface of the largest ship that seemed to bulge out from it like odd growths. It took a moment for her to register just what she was looking at, having never seen that type of craft up close.

She heard Ezra’s amused voice over the headset. “Since when did he get his hands on a Mon Cal Cruiser?!” 

“He looked for the prize at the bottom of his box of Drusselian Wheaties and got lucky” Phoenix Nine deadpanned. Sabine and the others let loose with a torrent of laughter over the frequency.

“Alright people, levity over” Hera said firmly “I want the ISD’s fighters diverted from our main battle group. If you get a clear shot at the cruisers or the Destroyer, you take it. Let’s move!”

There was a chorus of ‘aye’ over the comms and Phoenix Squadron moved in to engage, a swarm of TIEs heading their way.

meanwhile

The _Nightbrother_

Wollf was already firing away at a group of TIEs with the frontal cannons while Ezra focused his attention on the larger Imperial ships. He didn’t want to have to use the missiles on the TIEs if he didn’t have too. He was planning on saving those and the proton torpedoes for the cruisers and the ISD when they became vulnerable. Though given the volleys coming from the Mon Cal cruiser and its escorts he wondered if he’d get his chance.

He caught the outline of something whizzing toward them from the left side but it was too quick to make out.

“Intercepter coming right at us” Wollf said in alarm. Ezra nodded and lurched the Nightbrother out of the line of fire. He could see the emerald blaster bolts whizzing by as he moved the ship out of the Interceptors sights. He grinned when the Interceptor was found by the rear cannon’s targeting system. Moments later, it was caught by fire from the rear cannon and shredded.

Ezra looked again to the rest of the battle. The TIEs had closed quite a bit of distance with the Rebel fighters but only a few of them had engaged in dogfights. He couldn’t ignore the concerning number of Imperial fighters that were moving in. Even though Phoenix, Diamond and Raptor squadrons had taken down a few early on, with the Ghost having knocked a few out, they had a worrying lack of breathing room.

 _Screw it_ Ezra thought to himself. “Let’s even the playing field a bit. Lock five concussion missiles onto the TIE swarm. I’m gonna keep the frontal cannons going so we could give our fighters some cover fire.”

Wollf nodded and waited for the missile targeting system to get locks before launching them. The warheads streaked out into space and soon began turning away from each other to chase their targets. Ezra bit his lower lip. This was the first time he’d ever used the missile system in battle and despite there not being any problems during testing he didn’t want it to screw up in the middle of their first real combat use.

Fortunately, the dramatic malfunction he was afraid of didn’t happen. The first two caught a pair of TIE fighters completely unawares. The third did the same with an Intercepter chasing Phoenix Six. The fourth missile was seen by a TIE bomber who tried to weave away from it but was cut through by blaster fire from an X wing. The missile just exploded shortly after its intended target was destroyed. The last warhead was dodged by its intended target, another TIE Intercepter for around ten seconds before it caught up with the Intercepter and destroyed it. All the while, the front blaster cannons blazed away, the bolts smacking into TIE that wasn’t able to get out of his gunsights.

“Not bad” Wollf said with a chuckle. Ezra nodded. The newly rearmed Nighbrother had just gotten its first few kills. It might not take too long for the Rebels to punch large enough holes in the Imperial fighter screen for them to rush through.

Still, they didn’t have it all their way. A few X wings were overwhelmed and destroyed while a Y-wing was torn in half in an ambush. General Kota’s cruiser was trying to tractor beam any Rebel fighters and bombers into its hangar bay in the hopes of rescuing the pilots. At the same time, its escorts were beginning to fire away at the Imperial cruisers and the Star Destroyer. 

It was another ten minutes before the cruisers and the ISD were finally brushed aside. It took a storm of blaster bolts and torpedoes to break the Imperial task force, an effort that took all of the Nightbrothers proton torpedoes. The Ghost had helped him bring down one of the cruisers, with the Nightbrother blasting away at the Arquitens unshielded top side while the Ghost dove downward and launched missiles at the underbelly. The cruiser was tearing itself apart by the time the two ships linked up side by side.

“That was some fine shooting” Hera said proudly. “Keep it up, the resistance fighters on the ground have made some headway but they need us to help with the final push.”

“Thanks. I still have a few concussion missiles.”

“You’ll need em, word on the ground is that the Imps are launching an armored counterthrust from their HQ. We’re gonna give air support.”

“Understood.”

There was an electronic sigh on Hera’s end that sounded like a burst of static.

“Phoenix Squadron lost four fighters. We’d probably have lost more if it wasn’t for you giving those TIEs something else to worry about.” 

Ezra was silent for a moment. 

“We’ll get this job done for them, then.”

Seven hours later,

Sabine looked at the late afternoon sun as it painted the surrounding city and landscape with radiant colors. The smoke from the extinguished fires had all but vanished. Even the now ruined Imperial headquarters was without plumes.

The strike on the Imperial planetary headquarters went pretty smoothly. The,until now, castle like structure was sending out its last mechanized units of walkers and hovertanks when the Rebel forces descended upon it. The Nightbrother fired off the rest of its concussion missiles to destroy the vehicles leaving to try and chase off the encroaching native resistance forces. With the support of a pair of Y-wings, the Imperial column was reduced to scrap metal and the Ghost helped destroy the Imperial base’s defenses. The native resistance forces and civilians poured into the base through a hole in the wall blasted by one of the Ghost’s turrets and soon led out a number of political prisoners that were held on site. The rest of the garrison surrendered a few minutes later after its power generator was destroyed. General Kota’s cruiser and its escorts were greeted by the same cheers she heard when the Imperial command center on Lothal was finally destroyed.

And like in Lothal’s Capital City, Zaffero Cita’s beauty seemed to burst free once the most visible symbol of Imperial rule was turned to rubble.

She smiled. Dona Laza was considered the closest thing to Naboo in this part of the Outer Rim. It was a beautiful planet of azure seas, lush forests and beautiful coastal settlements that rivalled Theed. It was one of the places Sabine wanted to visit most in the galaxy, along with Keldabe on Mandalore and the Pan Galactic Arts Conservatory on Mielli Nova. 

Sadly, those two places were still in Imperial hands. She liked the idea of doing a solo tour of the conservatory, not minding going on her own if no one else from the crew wanted to accompany her.

In regards to Keldabe, she wanted to see it ever since she was a little girl. Even when she was an Imperial cadet in Sundari she could never follow through on her plans to visit it. And when she became fully aware of how cruel the Empire would be, she imagined that Imperial occupation would have heavily marred the cities beauty.

Kruvina was right, a liberated Keldabe was the most romantic place she could think of going to with Ezra. She’d love nothing more than to see it for the first time with him; the cities historical sights, its cultural treasures and its vibrant people. He deserved to see the cultural capital of the warrior Mandalorians unchained and free.

Her smile widened when she thought of the young Jedi.

 _This is where I’m gonna tell him_ she thought to herself. _Zaffero Cita is where Ezra finds out what I feel for him._

She smiled and turned away, her mouth watering from the scent of cooked Shaak on a nearby barbecue. Ezra was cooking dinner with Jai while Hera sat back in a chair with Jacen staring at the scene with interest. The infant was brought to Dona Laza by his chosen caretaker among Defiant Core's medical staff a few hours after the Imperial forces surrendered and the boy had been with his parents ever since arriving. 

Sabine walked over to them, content and brimming with confidence.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Soundtrack:
> 
> I'm nearly there: Rest-Stardust Crusaders
> 
> The Nightbrother's new teeth: Noble Pope-Stardust Crusaders
> 
> This is where I tell him: Peace-Jojo Golden Wind


	23. A day (and date) long awaited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Sabine awaited since the aftermath of Yavin has finally come! Taking advantage of a lull after freeing Dona Laza, she and Ezra finally confess what they feel for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! The moment you've all been waiting for! Only a few chapters left and then its on to Mandalorian Theatre Part One (which will be updated as soon as Path of Love is finished.)
> 
> I want to thank you for staying with me this long. I think if it wasn't for the disruptions of the past few months Id've gotten to this point a while ago.

Noon the next day,

Ghost Engine Room, The Ghost, Ziffero Cita

The diagnostic flashed green as Sabine held it up to the Ghosts main engines. Satisfied, she put it away and turned to see Hera smirking at her with Jacen held up to her chest in a baby carrier. The infant hybrid cooed softly when Sabine made eye contact with him.

“What’s up with you?” Hera asked as she walked to the Sabine and moved her head next to Sabines ear. “You might be getting a pleasant surprise soon. That’s all I’m gonna tell.” 

The Twilek strolled off to check up on the shield generator, leaving Sabine to try and work out her cryptic announcement. Things became clearer four hours later when Ezra came up to her and shakily asked if she wanted to go on a walk through the city. Even though she was truly happy to accept his offer it was a bit difficult from responding with a jubilant ‘yes!’

The two strolled through the northern part of Zaffero Cita, taking in the sights of the azure sea as it hugged the cliff sides where neighborhoods were starting to show signs of life after the Empire was chased off. People were either taking a stroll through the streets alone or in groups. The two stopped in a quiet grove filled with fruit trees at Ezra’s request. She noticed his body language as he got in front of her. He was trying to center himself the same way he did when meditating. 

“Look, I didn’t exactly rehearse what I’m going to say and I was hoping to do it earlier too but I kept psyching myself out before I could.” Ezra said nervously.

The Mandalorian girl was completely silent.

“Sabine, in the time since we rescued your father and beat Tiber, a lot of what I felt for you when we first met started coming back. Slowly at first but it still happened.” Ezra gulped and continued. “I noticed you’d changed, like you’d gotten, I don’t know. Better. You’ve gotten more confident, stronger…more beautiful.”

Sabine’s heart didn’t seem to know if it wanted to stop or go into overdrive. She knew where this was going and she had no intention to cut him off like she might have a few years back. Feeling the way she did now, she knew what was coming and it would be music to her. Ezra didn’t seem to pick up on her anticipation and scratched his head.

“More than that, I get this feeling like the past can’t hurt you anymore. The Duchess, your exile, the struggles with your family. They’re all behind you and it shows. You’re unchained. Your art’s even gotten more vibrant. I didn’t think you could get more beautiful as a whole but you have.”

Even somewhat knowing what he was going to say didn’t prepare her for the fire it stoked in her. Sabine noticed her eyes start to sting a little. She'd never felt so wanted before in her whole life. Ezra took another deep breath before looking her square in the eye. “What I’m trying to tell you is… _ni kar'tayli gar daras_ -"

“Freeze scum!” A voice interrupted.

The two turned their heads to an Imperial officer in a black uniform and a pair of stormtroopers emerging from behind some dense brush. The officer held out a blaster pistol and had an oily smirk on his face, clearly relishing the fact he so thoroughly got the jump on them. On his chest was a rank plaque marking him as a captain in the Stormtrooper Corps. The two stormtroopers held out E-11 blaster rifles.

"Ex-chorking-scuse me" Ezra asked incredulously. Sabine's happy face had melted away and in its place was teeth-clenched rage. These shit stains had barged in on Ezra telling her, in her people's language no less, that he was in love with her. That he returned her feelings, even though he didn't know she felt the same that he did. The moment she dreamed of for the past few months had finally come and these three piles of garbage ruined it. Her rage aside, she was surprised that the three got the jump on her and Ezra, especially given their lack of camouflage.

The officer started speaking with a voice as oily as his face. 

“I heard a little of what you were telling her, boy. It’s a shame you didn’t get to spout whatever romantic drivel you had to tell her but don’t worry. I can promise that both of you will have plenty of one on one time with an interrogator and only the cushiest one person cells the ISB can provide.” He waved his pistol to the left. “Now get moving.”

Sabine wanted nothing more than to feed the officer his rank plaque. "Ya know" she said in a flat voice "I've fantasized and dreamed about this moment for the past few months now."

"Oh really" the officer asked, his grin widening. "You've been dreaming about this sickly deviant telling you he liked you?"

Sabine was only dimly aware of Ezra’s surprise at what she was saying. Given that he’d gotten that ball rolling, she saw no reason not to reveal that she reciprocated his feelings even if it were to underscore her disgust with this uniformed piece of Hutt bile.

"And when he was about to tell me the magic words, I wondered what could possibly make this moment any more special. And then it hit me. Do you know what made everything perfect?"

"Humor me." The officer deadpanned

Her eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted with rage. "A head-up-his-own-ass Imp officer and his flunkies!"

She rushed toward the stormtrooper on the right, sidestepped his gun sights and elbowed him in the chest, her elbow pads helping to push him against the thick trunk of a fruit tree. The trooper’s blaster rifle fell out of its hands after the back of its helmet collided with the trunk. Ezra activated his lightsaber as soon as she started moving and got alongside the stormtrooper near him, slicing the rifle in two and using Force-tossing a small melon at the head of the white armored soldier. The fruit impacted with the helmet hard enough to knock the stormtrooper out cold, crumpling to the ground. He could see Sabine moving to the stormtrooper she attacked, swiping the fallen E-11, and taking aim at the officer.

The captain froze, seemingly unable to decide which target was the most immediate threat to him. He was still deciding who to shoot first when Ezra cut his pistol in half and pushed him against another tree with the Force.

The black uniformed officer was struggling to regain his composure as the two moved closer to him, shakily forcing a confident smirk.

“M-my bodyguards and I are not alone, you treasonous filth! There are two full battalions waiting to charge in and take your commanders by surprise!”

Sabine felt cold for a moment, picturing the rest of the Ghost crew, Jai and the other rebels on the ground being caught in an ambush. She forcibly brushed aside the image of Hera holding Jacen to her, desperately trying to fend off stormtroopers.

Then her fear began to fade. If there _was_ an ambush being planned, what would he have to gain be telling them about it? Why not keep quiet and maintain the element of surprise?

Ezra started laughing as he replied “You’re a real piece of work ya know that? You’ve got a big ego; you’ve got a big mouth. Not to mention that big lie.”

The officer blanched. Sabine chuckled before adding “At least he’s consistent.”

At that moment, a small group of onlookers made themselves apparent. Faces of numerous species gazed at the scene in shock. Sabine lowered the blaster rifle and Ezra gave an awkward laugh. 

“Can someone take these guys away” Ezra said as he scratched his hair. He handed one of the blaster rifles to a Togorian who ordered some of the people in the crowd to haul off the stormtroopers. Sabine did the same a second later.

“Think of them as donations to whatever planetary defense force you might have in the future” he told the catlike native. The Togorian nodded and rejoined the rest of the group.

When the group was gone, Ezra’s confident demeanor began to falter and he looked at Sabine before nervously asking “I-I d-didn’t want to make a thing of it when those guys jumped us, but what you told the offic-”

Sabine smiled and replied. “Was true. Every single word of it.”

Ezra’s eyes seemed ready to pop out of their sockets. He was stammering for a few seconds before Sabine shook her head as she put her finger over his mouth, her smile not shrinking one bit. She took a shuddering breath before pulling back her finger. 

“ _Haar chak_ , you’ve come a long way. First you get more confident and stronger than you, me or anyone's ever thought possible. Then you show just what you're capable of doing to protect the people the Empire abuses. You help bring my family back together. You helped my people fight back against Gar and Tiber, no questions asked. You bare your heart out in my people's language." Sabine said. She then gave a heartfelt sigh.

Ezra’s tension was slowly leaving him, his body language becoming more relaxed.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done? You’ve grown into someone with everything I or any Mandalorian woman could ever want in a sweetheart and you don’t even know it.”

Ezra was wordlessly moving his mouth, desperately trying to form a coherent sentence.

Sabine had a barely contained shiver as she delivered the finale. “Ezra Bridger, I love you. “

Without another word, she leaned in with her eyes closed. Ezra did the same and the two’s lips came together. Ezra’s lips had a nice, robust taste to them, like the bread and meat that his home world produced

Ezra grinned as he looked at the path heading further in town. “Shall we continue our jaunt, _ma cyar’ika_?” 

Sabine’s heart fluttered as she asked “Ezra Bridger, are you asking me on a date?”

“Is it working?” Ezra replied

Sabine nodded and they followed the path out of the grove.

Two hours later,

The two wandered through Zaffero Cita for a while before deciding to get dinner at a small restaurant near the cliffs once the sun began to set.

Right before the two started eating, Sabine asked the question that had been weighing heaviest on her ever since the altercation in the grove.

“When did you start learning Mando’a?”

Ezra pursed his lips, twirling his fork in the bowl of seafood pasta.

“You sure you won’t laugh?”

"You have my word."

“A week after we met.”

Sabine froze in her chair with her jaw dropped. 

“That early?” 

Ezra nodded and started with his seafood pasta.

“Why didn’t you ask me to teach you?”

Ezra swallowed some of his pasta before answering.

“You’d have figured out what I was hoping to do really quick. Two minutes, tops.”

Sabine mouthed ‘wow’ and Ezra laughed again. “I can read it too. I’ve been doing language exercises for the past few years. That’s why I don’t like it when people use my computer terminal without permission.”

Sabine tried to restrain herself from laughing. She remembered a moment when Ezra got defensive over access to his terminal when Zeb joked about taking it for a spin.

“I thought it was because you had porn!”

“Porn would’ve been less embarrassing. It’s something you’d expect a being my age to have on it. Nothing too suspicious.”

He slowly raised a finger while he stroked his chin in contemplation. “I should’ve put my worksheets and other stuff related to learning M _ando’a_ in folders and labeled them like they did have porn. Wait, that might encourage someone to open them.”

Sabine fell over laughing. It took about a minute for her to climb back into her chair.

"S-so, why didn’t you speak it to my family when you met them?”

“In the three times I met up with them, there were two moments where there was the opportunity for small talk but not all that much. The first time was just me asking Tristan if he was your brother and then your father asking me if I was ‘with you.’ Plus, there were much more serious things going on.”

Sabine nodded. Fair enough. 

Two and a half hours later,

In front of the _Ghost_

Ezra and Sabine took the long way back to where the _Ghost_ and _Nightbrother_ had set down, deciding to walk off their dinner by seeing Ziffero Cita at dusk. At random times throughout their stroll, Sabine would say something in _Mando’a_ just to see how good Ezra was. To her surprise, there weren’t that many slip ups. A few grammatical errors, sure, but he wasn’t too far off from being a native level speaker. Upon arriving at where their ships were docked, Ezra wrapped his arms around her. The Mandalorian returned Ezra’s hug and sighed.

"Do you know what I was when we first met, Ezra? A broken bird whose pain never relented. My shame over making the Duchess, my sorrow over my family being torn apart, my rage at Ketsu for leaving me for dead. I was barely capable of giving someone an honest smile when we first met. Little did I know just who’d stumbled into my life.”

Ezra chuckled. “A lot of good came from me blundering into you, Kanan and Zeb, didn’t it?”

Sabine nodded. “Before I knew it, you’d helped me patch things up with Ketsu, convinced me to return to Krownest and gave the courage to find someone worthy of the Darksaber. You helped me rescue my father from execution and get through to Bo-Katan.” Sabine put a hand behind Ezra’s head. “I wouldn’t have gotten the courage to try bringing my family back together without your support. I wouldn’t have been able to face Tiber and the Duchess if you didn’t help me become as strong as I am now. You said you started falling for me again when I was ‘unchained.’ Well, you’re the one who did the most to help me break those chains. You didn’t just fix my wings and help me fly again, you helped me fly like never before.”

The two kissed and split up, with Ezra returning to the _Nightbrother_ and Sabine to the _Ghost_.

They had no idea that Hera caught a glimpse of them embracing from one of the viewports and had scurried off to avoid being seen, a smile on her face as she awaited Sabine's arrival.

Meanwhile, 

East Courtyard, Imperial Palace, Coruscant

Early evening

Soontir exhaled deeply as he stretched out his legs on the bench, Syla sitting next to him as he did so. Both could easily hear the sounds of the nearby celebration. The Navy's newest piloting prodigies were being decorated by top brass at the palace, an event that Soontir had avoided the past but was more or less obligated to go to now if he didn't want awkward questions being raised. His girlfriend, Syal Antilles, more well known to the galaxy as the famed holofilm star Wynessa Starflare, had come along to make things just a bit more bearable.

“I’m sorry” he grumbled “I’d no idea that fleet admiral was going to speak for so long. 

The blonde shrugged. 

“I had a bit of a frame of reference. I've heard a lot of studio heads give that kind of rambling speech after every new hit they put out.”

“They certainly try to make what they say inspiring. Even if it means trying to do more than their material will allow. It’s the same thing with ‘The Agony of Tarkin.’ It tries, but it elicits so little interest.”

“Really Soontir, you didn’t find yourself stirred one iota” asked a smug voice from behind a nearby fountain.

Syal tensed up a little while Soontir’s eyes narrowed. The form that waltzed from behind the fountain was that of Valen Rudor, one who shared Soontir’s title of Baron of the Empire. The Corulag native gestured to Soontir’s date with a broad smile.

“Wynessa Starflare, how wonderful to see you here. I thought I was mistaken when I saw you on the guest list. I was under the impression you didn’t care much for appearing at these sorts of functions.”

Syal did what she could to keep her lip from curling.

“I’ve dragged Soontir to more holofilm premiers than I should have, Valen. It’s only right that I come with him for this.”

"Such devotion. It echoes Tarkin's own, does it not?"

Valen put his hand over his chest.

“If only I were there at Yavin.”

Syal rolled her eyes. 

“If you were then maybe my date and I could enjoy ourselves.”

Rudor blanched. Soontir sighed. 

“Indeed, Wynessa and I could marvel at this wondrous scenery without it being tainted by the hot air you give off, Valen.”

Valen’s face became a contorted mask of fury.

“And what gives you the right to speak to me in front of such a beautiful woman like that?! You, the man in charge of the ‘One-Eighty-Worst?!’

Valen was referring to the nickname of the fighter wing Soontir commanded, how it was once a dumping ground for subpar pilots and those who made overly ambitious enemies who wanted them gone.

“The fact that we only call ourselves such out of irony, and respect for how far we have come.”

Syal flashed a smile. “The difference between you and my date, my dear Rudor, is that he doesn’t need to have the dictionary definition of ‘modesty’ read out to him. Or ‘groundedness.’ “Or ‘ravishing’ for that matter.” The blonde sneered.

Valen shot Soontir a dark look as he said, “She will see who the better man is, mark my words.”

After Soontir’s fellow Baron strode off, the two started laughing. With Soontir commenting “I’m always amazed by how sharp your tongue can be.”

Syal gave him a sultry look.

“Well, if we can get back to our room in the next hour and a half, I’ll show you what else it can do.”

Soontir threw his head back and laughed.

“Sounds incredibly immodest.”

He leaned closer, mirroring her expression.

“I look forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter soundtrack:
> 
> A little stroll: Negatta Mono-A Certain Magical Index
> 
> Imperius Interruptus: Cipher Admin Theme-Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness
> 
> Mother tongue: Nichijou-A Certain Magical Index
> 
> Reforged me: Kyuuketsu Koroshi-A Certain Magical Index
> 
> Room for one more?: TBD


	24. The news spreads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Ezra share the news of their new relationship with her family and Luke accidentally lets slip an inconvenient reveal regarding his and Ezra's escapade on Tatooine. Meanwhile, a former foe from Lothal has a strange encounter while wandering on an Outer Rim world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more chapters till our favorite couple heads to Mandalorian Space!

Two weeks later,

Cargo bay 8, Base Ranchor, Dalos II

Ezra spun away from Jai’s slash and swung the training saber at his torso, his fellow Lothal Jedi putting up a hasty block before the tip of Ezra’s saber could make contact. The two were taking part in a lightsaber combat session with Kanan, General Kota and Luke spectating.

“You have a good idea of what you’re doing, I’ll give you that” Ezra said as he sidestepped a thrust from Jai. 

The Lothalite just smirked and pivoted so he could evade Ezra’s riposte. 

“Good footwork, Jai” Kota called out.

Jai didn’t respond, simply keeping his focus on Ezra. He wondered for a moment if that’s what the general was hoping Jai would do, keep himself from getting distracted and letting his guard down. The doors slid open and Sabine walked in with Leia. Sabine’s face brightened a bit when she saw Ezra. Leia turned to Luke.

“Not interrupting anything, are we?” Leia asked.

Ezra wheeled away from one of Jai’s strikes as Luke stroked his chin and gave an overly dramatic ‘hmm.’

“Nope, not interrupting the top-secret Jedi training at all” he replied with a grin.

Kota clapped twice. “Up! Sparring session is over.”

Kanan smirked. “Are we a ‘boys only club’ now? Does everything stop when the girls show up?”

Kota grunted and got off the bench before responding. “I have a meeting with the Princess and some of the High Command.”

Ezra smiled at Sabine and turned to Kanan. “Bine and I’ve got something too.”

Sabine’s cheeks turned slightly pink. She still wasn’t quite used to Ezra’s pet name for her. It was better than calling her ‘Sab’ika’ in front of everyone though. He only referred to her by that term of endearment when they were alone and even then, she still had problems containing the sudden warmth she felt when she heard it. Leia smiled a bit before walking away with Rahm. Sabine and Ezra made their way to the Nightbrother. Today was the day they planned to tell Sabine’s family they were a couple. It was news that Ezra was still processing himself. The morning after their first date, he and Sabine broke the news to the rest of the crew that they were now a couple. To the pair's surprise, the prevailing mood among the rest of the crew seemed to be one of ‘it’s about time.’

The only rule Hera put in place was that any sultry interactions between the two had to be out of sight. “I mean it, you two. I see either of you taking the other’s clothes off or it looks like things might get steamy and you don’t pump the breaks, I’m bringing out the spray bottle.” 

The two looked at each other with red faces when Hera laid down that rule. She didn’t have much to worry about though. The most that the two’s second date amounted to was browsing through the new Holonet memes lambasting the Empire in the wake of its recent misfortunes. Ezra’s personal favorite was a picture of the Death Star with the caption ‘I am invincible, unstoppable and impregnable’ with a picture of an X--wing next to it with the caption ‘well, don’t mind me then.’

Hera’s lecture switched gears to instructing Ezra on how he should respond to certain situations now that he had a girlfriend, telling him that if a girl was to try flirting with him his refusal needed to be civil yet firm. Sabine was treated to a similar lecture, with Hera explaining that some men who flirt with her will take the fact she has a boyfriend as a challenge. 

Ezra sighed as they got to a holoprojector, looking to his girlfriend for support. “You ready?”

Sabine was smiling, but there were some traces of nervousness when she spoke. “I’m good. Let’s just get this over with before we both lose our nerve.”

The image that came into view was that of Tristan, his eyebrows raising a bit as his sudden surprise wore off. “Hello, sis. Wasn’t expecting you to call. Nice to see you too, Bridger. How’re the two of you?”

“We’re fine. Where’re Mother and Father, Ezra and I had something to tell them about.” Sabine responded.

“With Bo-Katan right now. They’re going to be leaving in a few days to check on the new additions to the stronghold. Tristan replied.

“New additions” Ezra asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, Clan Wren’s gotten some new recruits over the past few months. It’s not enough to build an entire army but we’ve got enough to keep us in the fight for quite a while.” Tristian answered.

“Where’d you get em” asked Sabine.

“We intercepted an Imperial slave transport and disabled its communications and engines before boarding. The prisoners joined in when they saw us start picking off the guards. When we got back to Krownest we had a little over 450 political prisoners in tow. Some of the NCOs back at the stronghold think we’ve got pretty good prospects among them. So, what was it you wanted to tell Mother and Father, I can fill them in.”

The couple looked at each other for a moment before deciding to drop the bombshell.

“Tristan, Ezra and I are…together now.”

The younger Wren blinked and didn’t say anything.

“Boyfriend and girlfriend together” Ezra added.

Tristan was still silent. Then he started laughing.

“So, you realized how much of a catch my sister is, did you? She can be a lot to handle, but you’ll see she’s worth the fuss. Well, most of the time.”

Sabine gave an agitated hiss. Ezra gave Tristan a dumb grin.

“I’ve handled things a lot scarier than a pissed off Mando girl but thanks for the heads up.”

Ezra’s new girlfriend grew a wolfish grin and put her finger under his chin.

“Let’s see what happens when I’m in the mood. Then we’ll see how you handle me.”

Ezra’s breath hitched and Tristan let out an audible ‘blech.’ Despite his occasional fantasies, the sound of Sabine talking dirty to him demolished his composure like the charges she loved using so much.

“Dial it back please” her brother asked. Sabine retracted her finger and smiled at her brother.

“I’ll let Mother and Father know. Pretty sure the news is gonna make their day.”

Tristan turned to look at Ezra, making sure their eyes locked. “I’m certain you’ll be good to my sister.” 

When Tristan’s image winked out, Ezra looked at his girlfriend and bit his lip for a second. “Why do I get the feeling that he was going to follow that with ‘or else?’

Sabine patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t get psyched out over it” she said with a reassuring smile “he’s been a bit protective since we got back in touch, but you don’t have anything to worry about.” She gestured to the door. “C’mon, the others are gonna be waiting for us in a bit.”

A few minutes later,

Mandalorian Resistance base, Concord Dawn

Ursa stretched her arms as she and the other leaders at the meeting got out of their chairs. She was going to ask her husband what he wanted to do before dinner when she caught sight of her son waiting in the hallway with a sly grin.

“What’s with that look” Alrich asked his son.

“There’s been an interesting development in your dear daughter’s life.”

Ursa’s eyebrows rose in curiosity. Bo-Katan, who was walking away from Ursa until then, turned around. The other clan leaders did the same.

“She and a certain young Jedi just became romantically involved.”

Alrich smiled and started to chuckle. Lord Skirata followed suit and looked to Clan Wren’s Countess. “My congratulations to your daughter Ursa.”

Some of the eyes shifted to Hark. The plastoid-clad Mandalorian was quiet for a moment before he turned his head to Ursa and Alrich. 

“That’s...wonderful” he said shakily. Ursa nodded. She wasn’t going to press Clan Saxon’s leader on his reaction. Even with her limited interactions with Hark, she knew better than to press him on something unnecessarily. When Hark wasn’t overseeing the training of some of his recruits or on missions, he tried reaching out to any of the Supercommandos that weren’t on Tiber’s Destroyer when it went down. Alrich told her that he’d seen the Saxon leader trying everything he could to break into the records of Imperial Intelligence, hoping to find any hint as to where his former fellows had gone so he could contact them. He asked if certain names came up whenever the techs hacked a duffle bag full of Imperial code cylinders.

Hark sighed. “For what it’s worth, I’m sure they’ll be good to each other.”

With that, the group split up. Clan Wren’s matriarch was conflicted as she left with her husband and son. She was happy for Sabine. After everything, her daughter went through since she was exiled, she couldn’t think of a more welcome turn of events. The restoration of the family and destruction of the Duchess notwithstanding. But this also raised the question of Sabine’s return to Mandalorian Space. Ursa was happy to be in regular contact with her daughter after she rejoined the Rebel Alliance. The news of Sabine now being in a relationship with a Jedi now shifted the question of her return from a ‘when’ to an ‘if.’ Ursa had to be honest with herself, she missed fighting alongside her daughter.

Ursa didn’t have to worry about the dubious possibility of Sabine’s return being used by some other Clan leader for political leverage. But that didn’t stop other clan members from bringing up the subject. Her niece Sasha timidly asked her about it a few days back. Sasha didn’t show any resentment or anger when Ursa gave an honest answer. Just sadness.

As much as Ursa didn’t want to force Sabine into an uncomfortable situation, she felt her daughter needed to at least know about it.

Meanwhile,

Base Ranchor mess hall

“Any interesting tidbits in Ben’s journal so far” Ezra asked Luke as he swallowed a bit of his sandwich. Most of the other Jedi at the table were listening as well.

“There’s something about ‘Force Touched.’ Supposedly they’re people who aren’t full on Force sensitives like you and me, but they have enough of a connection to it that can allow for certain advantages. Stuff like unusual agility or luck. Passive benefits, that sort of thing.”

Hondo’s face flashed into Ezra’s mind. Come to think of it, Ahsoka said quite a few things about the pirate that he’d found hard to believe. How he’d gotten on Count Dooku’s bad side and lived, encountered Maul _and_ his brother, and lived, and how he succeeded in capturing Obi Wan and Anakin Skywalker just to name a few. Given what Ezra had already seen the pirate pull off, it wasn’t too much of a stretch to think there was something else at play besides the Weequay having an unusual amount of luck and wit.

Luke gave a wry smile. “Think Han fits the bill. He’s always getting a ‘bad feeling’ before shit goes down. Then Obi Wan goes into someone he knew named Jar-Jar who had this ludicrous amount of good fortune no matter what he got himself into.”

“Any idea who he is” Jai asked.

Luke shook his head. “When I asked Ahsoka about him she just looked like she had something sour in her mouth. Same thing with Barriss.” 

Right then, Rex came in and took a seat next to Zeb.

“Sorry I’m late, my card game with one of the techs went longer than I thought it would. I miss anything?”

Before anyone else could speak, Luke asked “does the name Jar-Jar ring any bells”

At hearing the name, Rex’s fork clattered to the floor and his eye started twitching.

“Was he bad” Hera asked, confused.

Kanan grimaced. “That’s a... complicated question.”

Rex’s eyes darted around the room. “He’s-he’s not, here is he?”

Kanan shook his head. “There’s no way we wouldn’t have noticed him by now, we should be fine.”

Leia tapped her chin for a second. “I’ve heard that name before. Father told me about a Gungan senator, an associate of Senator Amidala who represented Naboo when she was away from Coruscant. He told me Jar-Jar called the vote that gave Palpatine the first of his emergency powers on the eve of the Clone Wars.” 

“Did Bail have anything to do with him after that” Sabine asked.

“They were friends, actually. Binks was one of the senators concerned about Palpatine amassing more and more power as the war went on. He was in the Senate Chamber when Palpatine declared himself Emperor.”

Rex pursed his lips, making them a thin, cracked line. “He also got himself involved in a number of military operations and diplomatic missions during the war. That Gungan was like some primeval trickster, some demigod of chaos whose clumsiness could spell disaster for friend and foe alike.” He shuddered. “And I almost had to train him.”

Rex turned to Luke. “I’ll put it this way, kid. There’s tons of people I miss from the old days. friends, brothers.” People who I thought were my enemies but couldn’t help feeling sorry for after I got to know them. And then there’s Jar-Jar. I’ll tell ya this much, Luke; he was just as much of a threat to us as he was to the CIS. I knew, Obi Wan knew, your father knew it.”

Kanan seemed skeptical. “C’mon, I heard a few things about him but he couldn’t have been that bad.”

Rex paled and he turned to the blind Jedi. “You’re lucky, Jarrus. You never had to deal with him.”

After a few minutes, Leia decided to lighten the mood by asking how Ezra and Sabine’s relationship was going. The two gave the princess a rundown of their first three dates. Apart from beating the crap out of that Imperial officer and his stormtrooper escorts (something the two considered part of their first date) there wasn't anything spectacular to tell the Alderaanian. 

Luke shrugged. “If things don’t work out, I’m pretty sure Rivozhi or Nilaah’d be willing to try.”

Luke froze when he realized what he’d just said. Ezra’s stomach turned to lead and he couldn’t fail to notice Sabine’s narrowing eyes.

“Ez, what’s he talking about” she asked in an icy tone.

Ezra started to sweat a bit. The rest of the table’s occupants had their gaze fixed on him and Luke

“Remember when I came back from Tatooine with that briefcase full of credits?”

Sabine nodded slowly, her face unreadable. “The one you got from that slaver you and Luke ran into in Anchorhead.”

“Right” said Luke “I got one as well and the girls took the other four.”

Sabine started drumming her fingers on the table. Ezra got the sense the Mandalorian saw their attempts to give context as them stalling. If he didn’t hurry things along and get to what she wanted to know, he might very well become single again.

“And w-when we gave the girls those briefcases, they were surprised that all we were asking for in exchange was their silence.”

The two Jedi looked at each other uneasily before dropping the bombshell.

“They were grateful” Ezra said in his best effort at a diplomatic tone. “Very...grateful.”

The table was completely silent and Ezra was mentally overloading himself trying to predict Sabine’s reaction, either by reading her emotions or her body language. He felt like he was sitting next to a bomb. Everyone else at the table had looks of sudden comprehension and barely contained discomfort. 

“We said no” Luke added hurriedly. 

Sabine’s face remained expressionless as she looked at Ezra. If she was too angry to even consider what Luke just said, Ezra couldn’t tell. He felt a twinge of anger coming from himself. For all he knew, his newfound relationship with Sabine was about to fall to pieces and it was all because Luke couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

Zeb laughed. “You have any idea how many guys would’ve said yes in that situation?”

The look Hera shot the Lasat was enough to make a blood crazed Kaleesh cower in a corner whimpering.

The durasteel fist around his heart lost its grip when Sabine’s expression softened. “I believe you, Ez.”

The air in the room seemed a lot clearer than it did a minute or so ago.

“They joined up” Luke said matter of factly. The rest of the table save for Leia exchanged looks of surprise at this.

“Leia and I ran into Nilaah at Skraal Outpost. They said they were joining the fleet.”

“They should be at the _Fortressa_ by now” Leia added. The _Fortressa_ was a Lucrehulk class carrier that used to belong to the Trade Federation. It served as a mobile flight school for Rebel pilots and according to Leia it was the Ghost’s next posting.

“The fleet’s expanding and they brought their own ship. They knew enough to be able to get away from Tatooine without any problems. They could be a pretty big help.”

Two hours later,

The Ghost

Ezra walked over to Sabine’s room and knocked on the door. Jacen was playing in the common room, while Hera was speaking to Leia about the progress some of the trainee pilots were making. The rest of the crew were mulling about passing the time however they could. Sabine's face was one of welcome surprise when she opened the door.

“Look, I-I’m sorry for keeping you in the dark about that. I thought you’d get angry with me if I told you and I didn’t want to screw things up between us. Even though we weren’t...ya know.” Ezra shakily said.

Sabine smiled. “It's alright. I was pretty mad, not gonna lie. But I heard what Zeb said and I remembered some of the guys Ketsu and I got pestered by while we were bounty hunters. Really scuzzy people. I tried picturing you in those kinds of situations and it just...didn’t fit. I couldn’t see you as being the type to accept ‘gratitude sex’ either. I’m sorry I doubted you.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Ezra was going to ask if she wanted to go on a walk when Jacen all of a sudden yelled out “kawabast” before going back to his building blocks.

Though he replaced the ‘r’ with a ‘w’ the word was unmistakable. For a moment, no one said anything. Then Hera and Kanan slowly turned their heads to a suddenly nervous Zeb. Hera slowly took out a wrench from her belt and started smacking it against her open palm. 

Leia turned to Ezra and Sabine who looked at her with discomfort. 

“You probably shouldn’t be here for this” Sabine said quietly. 

Ezra quickly ushered the Alderaanian to the door and let her out before coming back to the common room.

“Ya know, Zeb” Hera said flatly “I was really looking forward to what Jacen’s first word might be. Hence, why Kanan and I were trying to get him to learn everyone’s names as best he could. His first word didn’t have to be ‘mommy,’ ‘daddy,’ Ezra, Sabine, or anyone else here. It could’ve been any one of us and we’d have been perfectly ok.”

“But no” Kanan said, disappointedly. “He had to go with your catchphrase.”

The blind Jedi knelt down and put a hand on Chopper’s dome while pointing to Zeb. “Shave.”

The distorted laughter that came from the orange droid as it raced toward Zeb would haunt Ezra’s nightmares for months. As would the flying purple fur and screaming.

Meanwhile,

Akiva outskirts, Akiva, Outer Rim

Even in the cold night air, Rukh’s burning shame helped him shrug off the chill. He’d been wandering around the Outer Rim after he left Pryce out of disgust and had been surviving off theft ever since. The memory of Lothal’s governor made his teeth clench. He was willing to work with Pryce when Thrawn felt it necessary. But after the Chiss’s death, Pryce began to unravel, become someone he could barely stand to look at. She thought she had the right to command him, that she _owned_ him.

If Thrawn wished, in the event of his death, that Rukh serve the governor he'd 've done so without complaint. It would’ve been Thrawn’s will, and Rukh would’ve seen it done. 

But Thrawn gave no such order. And by the time the sun set on the day the Chiss died, the governor’s descent into madness had begun. Pryce had already come to believe that Rukh owed her his allegiance simply because of her rank. Rukh’s ability to respect Pryce even on the basis of her position quickly waned as she descended further into paranoia and sadism. 

No worthy master of his would blow off steam by going into her base’s prison cells and shooting the occupants in the head one by one. No worthy master of his would so suddenly and viciously sentence innocents to death because she suspected them of whatever ludicrous charge she’d thought up.

And no master of his would spend hours in the basement of her command center torturing a being that Rukh came to respect as a worthy opponent. The Noghri had to watch in barely contained rage as Pryce rammed her fists into the young Jedi even after he blacked out, as she electrocuted him with a shock prod and cut him while raving about how his actions besmirched her service record. The events of those few days were the breaking point for him, and he departed Lothal only a few hours before the boy was rescued. Rukh was glad to learn that the young Jedi was broken out, having first heard of the event from a source in Imperial Intelligence. The news of Pryce’s death a few weeks later was immensely satisfying. The Bridger boy was someone who deserved to die on his feet in battle, not having to endure beatings, burning and electrocution by the rabid dog Pryce had become.

Ever since he left Lothal, Rukh had been wandering the Outer Rim. Everything he had, his decrepit ship, his money, his cloths, were all stolen. 

He spied a pulsating red, yellow and orange light coming from a nearby clearing. For a moment, he was afraid that he’d stumbled into a forest fire. But he didn’t hear the roaring of flames burning trees and shrubs. There was the snapping of flames one would associate with a campfire and the bright lights cascading through the clearing were simply projections from the fire itself. 

Revealed by the light was a figure in a grey cloak, holding a stick in front of the flames that had a fish on the end of it. By all indications, the figure was alone. 

He was about to activate his cloaking device when the figure spoke, not even turning around to face him.

“There’s more than enough warmth for the both of us. Why don’t you come closer?” The figure stated. Rukh froze. The figure was aware of his presence? The figure, a woman from the sound of her voice, slightly shifted toward him before adding. “Don’t see many Noghri around these parts.”

“And what makes you believe I am Noghri” Rukh snarled.

“Because I’ve seen you before, Rukh. And I know who you used to serve. Shame what happened to your last master. There was no one else in this galaxy like Mitth’raw’nurodo.”

The Noghri was speechless. How did this woman know his name, let alone the Grand Admiral’s true name?

“Wadduya say to working for me? Someone like you could be really handy.”

The Noghri growled. “You presume to be worthy of commanding me?”

The hooded figure shrugged. “You don’t see many people who can do what I’m capable of.”

Rukh gave a bitter laugh. In his experience, those who said such things were little more than fools who overestimated their own abilities. He grit his teeth and activated his electrostaff before charging at the woman. 

The figure rose right before the crackling, purple tip of his staff and Rukh’s eyes widened as he heard a familiar sound. A radiant purple blade contacted with his staff and before he could sidestep it, he felt as though a battering ram made of air slammed into his gut and he was thrown into a nearby tree. The pain of the impact radiated from his back like a web. He didn’t think anything was broken, at least nothing that he could feel. All of a sudden, he was picked up off the ground and hovering around a foot off of it.

What slammed into him just as hard as whatever threw him into the tree was the realization that he knew exactly what kind of person he’d just attacked. The figure’s voice was unfamiliar but her response to his attack had extremely familiar elements. The glowing blade and the ability manipulate objects without touching them in defiance of physics spelled it all out to him.

In his brazenness, he’d attacked a Force-user head on.

“Think I’m talking out my ass now” the figure asked as she strode toward him. He could now see the form fitting leathery outfit, heavy duty combat boots and pale skin of his would-be target. The figure removed her hood and Rukh found himself staring at a human woman with reddish gold hair. Her green eyes were a sharp contrast to her purple blade. She had to be a teenager, at least if Rukh’s knowledge of the human age range was correct. By the standards of most humanoids, she was devastatingly beautiful. 

“I...I... concede.”

“Glad to hear it.” The woman said as she lowered him to the ground with a twitch of her fingers. Now that he could see her face, he searched his memory for it. All that came up was the image of someone like her that he’d seen during a visit to the Imperial Palace with Thrawn. He’d seen the Grand Admiral speaking to someone who looked like the woman standing before him while waiting for a meeting with the Emperor but he never heard what was said. Thrawn never told him and Rukh never asked. If this was the same woman he’d seen at the Imperial Palace, let alone close to Palpatine’s office there was no denying that this woman was an opponent he’d been a fool to underestimate. She might even have been an enforcer for Palpatine himself.

Regardless, she was someone worthy of his service. That much was clear.

“May I know your name? Mistress?”

The side of the woman’s lip curled. “Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand. And don’t call me ‘mistress.’ I’m not some Nar Shadaa dominatrix you’ve thrown a cool 900 credits at.”

“Noted...ma’am.”

Mara sighed. “Good enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> To be decided.


	25. Your people need us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding herself torn between Ezra and her need to return to Mandalorian Space, Sabine confesses to Ezra that she is unsure of which path to take and her fears of having to place one before the other. To her surprise, Ezra offers her a surprising solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say for this chapter besides thank you for making it this far and thank you for your support. Only one chapter left and it's back to "Mandalorian Theatre: Year One."

Two months later,

Simulation room 8, The _Fortressa_

Hera was standing in the middle of the room with her arms akimbo, waiting for the pilots to come out of their simulator pods and line up. She cleared her throat when all twenty were lined up in front of her. “Right, first things first; some of you are still a bit too eager to pick off _every_ TIE that you come across. Let me be clear, all you’re doing by sending them blaster fire from halfway across the system is saying ‘I’m right here, please chase me.’ If they weren’t already aware of you, all you’ve accomplished is broadcasting your position to them.”

The pilots looked at one another, their disappointment apparent. Hera sighed. “You did better than last time, I’ll give you that. Squadron cohesion was better, you were keeping an eye out for each other. Keep in mind, there is a balance between sticking to the plan and being able to take initiative. You never know when there might be a gap in an enemy squadron’s formation or a lapse in an ISD’s shield integrity. You take advantage of those if you can, but not at the expense of making your fellow pilots vulnerable.”

Hera clapped her hands together. “I want even better next round! Double time it, people!”

The pilots snapped to attention and made their way back to the simulator pods. Ezra and Sabine looked down at the spectacle from a nearby platform, laughing how quickly Hera switched from her encouraging, motherly tone to her drill sergeant voice. It became part of their routine to watch Hera grill the new pilots. It helped Ezra keep his mind off a somewhat more embarrassing matter. A few days into the Ghost landing at the _Fortressa_ , Ezra ran into the girls from Anchorhead. He encountered Nilaah and Carkia in the Lucrehulk’s maze-like cargo bay when he was with Sabine getting spare parts. The Pau’an locked eyes with him for a moment before she dropped her toolbox in surprise. Carkia had her back to them and only noticed Ezra when she heard Nilaah dropping the box. She took one look at him and Sabine before freezing up. It was weird seeing the two in clothes other than the slave garb Vrakho forced them to wear. Nilaah was in spacers garb while Carkia was decked out in tactical gear.

Sabine knew who they were just from Ezra’s reaction and the Jedi could feel a chill coming from her. In a frantic attempt to defuse the situation, Ezra clumsily tried introducing the two to Sabine, making sure they understood his relationship with her. The girls both took turns engaging Sabine in a trembling handshake. When the four had lunch later with the Ghost crew in the mess hall, Ezra was expecting a meal fraught with awkwardness. Everyone on the Ghost with the exception of Jacen knew just what Rivozhi and Nilaah were willing to offer Ezra as thanks for their newfound freedom. Thankfully, the subject wasn’t brought up openly and the quartet spent most of the time telling the Ghost crew how they got in the Rebel Alliance.

Nilaah told them that the four went to the Nyx Terminal space station and were looking for work when the pro Imperial cracked down on a protest. “There were guys in tactical gear running all over the place” the Pau’an said grimly. “Busting heads with shock batons, bashing out teeth. Hell, a few people got shot.”

Soon after the crackdown started, a member of station security stumbled into the bar they were at and tried dragging of Carkia, stating that a human girl like her ‘needed more dignified company than alien whores.’ Carkia responded by smashing a beer bottle on his helmet. His pride hurt, the guard went for his pistol but he was knocked out by a bar patron who secretly worked as an Alliance recruiter. He made the offer for them to join up and after a ‘yes’ from all four, he gave them the coordinates to Resolute Base. The quartet left after Rivozhi took the guard’s shotgun.

When asked what happened to Vrakho’s ship, the Cathar gave a weird look. Apparently, there were a series of small but noticeable problems with the light freighter that they only knew about after they left Anchorhead. That, its general lack of combat potential and the damage taken during the escape from Nyx Terminal prevented the former slave ship from having that long of a service life. The quartet weren’t at all sad to see it go. They also said that they gave two of their four briefcases of credits to the Alliance, which was going toward further sprucing up the XS class transport they were making combat capable while also looking for an additional three crew members.

Naaras later showed the Ghost crew the new ship the quartet would be using. It looked a lot like the Ghost, but with two large thrusters on the back as well as having a bronze, orange, and brown color scheme. Concealed missile launchers were being added to the ships weapons as well as the dorsal and underside laser turrets.

The subject of Rivozhi and Nilah’s ‘offer’ wasn't brought up openly by either Sabine or the two girls, but Ezra felt chills when he saw Sabine ask to speak to them in private after talking shop with them for a while. The Mandalorian came back a half hour later in a seemingly good mood. When Ezra shakingly asked what happened, Sabine told him that she let the Pau’an and Cathar know that she didn’t hold their decision against them.

“I know plenty of horror stories about what happens to girls in their position” she told Ezra. “All of a sudden these two strangers come along and prevent them from being the focus of their own horror stories, they’d feel indebted. They’d want to pay you back.” Sabine stated.

When Ezra shakily asked how she’d have reacted if he took the two up on their offer, she went silent for a second. The Jedi felt like he overstepped a boundary and was afraid that he just pulled the Nexu by the tail. But instead, Sabine simply said she didn’t know.

Things were made a lot easier by Rivozhi and Nilaah openly stating that there wasn't anything between them and him that Sabine needed to worry about. The two acknowledged that he and Sabine were in a relationship and didn't do anything to push their boundaries.

Later that day,

Rec room 9

Ezra walked into the rec room and was treated to a somewhat familiar sight. Sabine was looking out the viewport again, a forlorn look on her face. He’d seen her doing it more and more over the past few weeks since coming to the _Fortressa_ , first noticing this behavior during Hera’s pregnancy. Ezra announced his presence by coughing into his fist.

“If my galactic compass isn’t wrong, would that be the direction of Mandalorian Space?” Ezra asked. Sabine was still too surprised to give an answer.

“I saw you doing it a couple times after Lothal was liberated. And after Yavin.” He continued. Sabine looked back to the window, putting her hand to it.

“You’re...thinking about going back?” Ezra asked. His girlfriend nodded solemnly and backed away from the viewport.

“My family aren’t pressuring me return but…some people in Clan Wren and the other clans have been asking if I’d ever do it.” Replied Sabine. “Even with everything we’ve accomplished, I-I can’t ignore that my people are still in chains. My family, Fenn, Bo-Katan and the others, they’re risking their lives to change that. It’s a fight they’re willing to risk their lives for. And it’s my fight too. I can’t tell myself it isn’t anymore.” The fingers on the viewport contracted into a shaking fist.

“If I returned to Mandalorian Space, there’d be no telling how long I’d be there or when I’d be able to see you again.” Sabine continued.

Ezra could see tears start streaming down Sabine’s face. Taking her by the hand, he sat her down on the couch and seated himself next to her. Sabine started shivering. “I won’t be able to stand being away from you for so long. Not after we’ve only been together for such a short time. I can’t put myself through that.”

She looked up at him, tears freely falling from her eyes. “I can’t put you through that.”

Sabine’s heart was being pulled apart by the conflict she’d found herself in. Little did she know that Ezra hadn’t simply deduced what Sabine was conflicted about, he’d also pondered how to help her with it.

Then, a few days ago, it finally hit him when he was in the _Nightbrother_ meditating. It was an idea so shocking that it broke his concentration when he first considered it. But after pondering it more, it seemed to be the only way that Sabine wouldn’t be forced to choose between her family or him. And the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to be the right thing to do.

“I think I know how you can get the best of both worlds on this.” Ezra answered Sabine’s eyes met his. She started blinking away her tears. He took a deep breath to summon as much of his determination as he could before speaking. “I’ll go with you. I’ll go with you to Mandalorian Space and help free your people’s mother-world and all the others the Empire’s dug its heels into. You won’t go alone, Sabine. There’s no need for you to choose between your people and me. You can have both.”

Just as he thought, Sabine’s first reaction was anger. For a moment, Sabine's face was twisted in fury. "I-if this is a joke, Ezra, you can consider us through right this second! I’m not just gonna let you toy with my heart like this!"

Her face got a little closer to his and her rage vanished in seconds. His girlfriend looked into his eyes and didn’t find any bit of levity in them. She shuffled back, frantically trying to collect her thoughts. She went from furious to flustered in seconds and started wringing her hands. “N-n-no! I-I c-can’t just ask you to do something like that, Ezra!”

Ezra steepled his fingers. “Were _you_ asked to help free my world, or did you do it because you truly felt that you had to? Did you need to be asked to help free Lothal in order to do it? Or did seeing what the Empire had done to it and knowing what they had in store give you all the motivation you needed?"

Ezra leaned back into the couch a bit and continued. “When somebody says they’ve conquered Lothal, they sound like they’re compensating, like they want to make some tiny achievement look bigger than it really is. It sounded weird when the Empire bragged, they had control over Lothal. It isn’t famous for that much.” 

His eyes narrowed. “But Mandalore? Do you have any idea how arrogant the Empire sounds when they say they have dominion over Mandalore and the rest of Mandalorian Space? That they’re the first group to have ground your people into submission? I’ve never heard anybody say something that arrogant in my life. And I’m going to help teach the Empire the price of that arrogance.”

Sabine put her hands to her head and replied. “Ezra, it took us years to free just Lothal and Garel!”

“That was when it was just us, Hera and the others trying to do it. Back when we started. When almost the entire galaxy, your mother included, thought that the Empire was invincible.” Ezra countered.

He put his hands-on Sabine’s shoulders and gestured to the viewport. She slowly turned her head to face the starry expanse on the other side of it. “Look outside again, Sabine. Out there are people who _know_ that it isn’t. And that’s because of what we’ve done. What Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewie have done. That’s a galaxy that isn’t as hopeless as it was when we started. Do you know what Kanan and I sensed when the news came that the Death Star was destroyed?”

Sabine shook her head.

“Joy. Sweeping through the galaxy like a tidal wave. And in the wake of that wave were burning embers of courage and defiance blazing to life on countless worlds. People coming to realize that they have the power to break the chains the Empire forced on them. Plus, I owe you. I owe it to you, your family, and your people. If it weren’t for your mother letting you and Tristan go with me to Atallon, Jacen wouldn’t be here. Thrawn and Pryce would’ve succeeded in their TIE Defender project. To say nothing of what they had planned for the Lothal Jedi Temple and the rest of my world. The Empire would’ve sucked it dry like a parasite. But they didn’t and I have you and your people to thank for that.”

Sabine was starting to shake. “B-but, my father. The Darksaber. The Duchess. You helped me with all of that. Whatever d-debt you owed the _Mando’ade_ , it’s done and paid.”

Sabine was still processing her shock, he didn’t need the Force to tell him that. Ezra shook his head. “With all due respect Sabine, I haven’t even begun to repay them for what they’ve done for me.”

Sabine’s lip started to quiver. She looked like part of her was insisting that he didn’t mean what he was saying. 

"B-both of us will have to leave the Ghost crew if you went with me. Wh-what's that gonna do to Hera and Kanan and everyone else? And what about the Alliance?"

“We won't be pushing them out of our lives, Sabine. It won't be a final farewell if we leave. The Alliance will deal with it too. There's plenty of Jedi to go around. We won't need to burn any bridges."

Ezra sighed deeply.

"Look, you chose Lothal over Mandalore for years. I know how hard it was for you to leave the crew to help your mother find someone worthy of the Darksaber and how hard it was for you to leave your family again to come back to us. You won’t need to make that sort of decision again. I promise you, Sabine. I’ll go with you. I’ll join the Mandalorian Resistance with you and I’ll stand by you every step of the way no matter what happens. I’ll be right there with you when things are at their darkest and when the time comes to tear the Empire’s banners off the front gates of the Great Hall I'll be there to help you pull them off. I’ll help you bring your people out of the Empire’s servitude. I’m going to do it because my heart tells me I must and because I love you.”

His girlfriend’s eyes widened and it would have been impossible for him not to hear her breathing start to hitch. Her amber pupils started trembling a bit too. “You’re serious. Oh gods, you’re serious.”

Ezra nodded. Sabine was motionless for a moment before she lunged at him. Before Ezra could react, Sabine pulled him to her and planted her lips on his. There was more passion in that kiss than in almost all the others ones they shared. He could feel the heat from the tears coming down her face, but the sadness she felt earlier was gone, replaced by an all-encompassing warmth. She wiped away her tears as they pulled away and smiled.

“If I needed any more proof you were the right one for me…” Ezra just grinned. Sabine started fiddling with her hair.

“We’ll need to tell Hera and the others about this, _Ez’ika_. We’ll need to let command and some of the other Jedi know, too.” Sabine stated.

Ezra nodded. “Just let me gather myself a bit. I’m gonna meditate for a while then we’ll go tell the rest of the crew. It’s only right we tell them first.”

Sabine smiled before walking out of the room, leaving Ezra to start the familiar routine of reaching out to the Force. He felt the room around him fade away after a minute, embracing the familiar feeling of weightlessness.

A figure shimmered into view, an old man in Jedi robes and a familiar white beard. “Hello Bridger. I take it things are going well with you and the other Jedi.”

Ezra told the late master about his and Luke’s trip to Tatooine, the spirit giving a faint smile when Ezra mentioned the journal.

“It will serve him well, I am sure of it. Ahsoka and the others will help him get on the right track.”

“We also found Maul’s lightsaber. It’s sitting in the hold of the _Nightbrother_ right now. I guess you could say that it’s found its way home.”

Obi Wan’s demeanor turned mournful. 

“Why did you hold onto it?” Ezra asked. 

The apparition's gaze was downcast. “A reminder of what we put each other through. And what we were both put through.”

“What are you talking about?”

"Maul and I have crossed blades on a number of occasions, and it cost the both of us dearly almost every time. But the Maul that you led to Tatooine was a shell of the demon I once knew. The Maul you encountered was not the one who killed my master. He was not the one who killed the love of my life. I could see in his eyes, I could feel it in his strikes. He was a weary man. He was a man who understood that he was just as much Palpatine's pawn as I was." Obi Wan sighed. "As we all were."

Ezra's eyes narrowed. "He blinded the man who took the place of my father! Tried to turn me to the dark side! Used me as a way to get hold of a superweapon! Held the people I love hostage! And you're telling me to forgive him?!"

Obi Wan put up a hand. "Please understand, I lost much to him over the times we crossed swords, but he lost so much more. His brother, his power, Mandalore, his organization. Everything. The Maul you knew had nothing left but his anger and his lightsaber. That inferno of rage that sustained him for so long, that drove his ambitions, had all but burned out. I could see it in his final moments. His death brought me no solace, Ezra, even with how much I had lost to him. All I saw was a weary being who’d suffered greatly and and while it may pain me to see others finding such a thing in his demise, I can understand why they would. He is with me, you know. He has done what few Sith ever have. He died at peace and gave himself to the Force.”

“How’d he die peacefully?” Asked Ezra.

“When I cut his lightsaber in two, the fight went out of him. He asked me if Luke was the Chosen One. I told him yes. He was...comforted I suppose. With his last breath he told me that Luke would avenge us.” Obi Wan replied before asking. "What do you intend to do with his blade, if I may ask?"

"I'm going to give it to Bo-Katan. I think it might...help her heal. Plus, it might help me smooth things over with the other Mandalorian Resistance leaders." Ezra answered.

Ben looked at him perplexed.

Ezra continued "Sabine is going back to help free her people. And I'm going with her for the long haul."

The Force-ghost was wide eyed, with Ben trying a few times to give a reply but faltering before even speaking the first word.

"She's gone through so much during the fight to liberate my planet. She's happy we succeeded. But I can see the sadness in her eyes when she remembers that her people's mother-world isn't free. I’ve seen her face whenever she looks in the direction of Mandalorian Space. I’ve been studying her people's history for quite some time now and they’ve never experienced subjugation like this before.” Ezra stated.

“You’d be correct. The children of Mandalore have known triumph and defeat, war, and peace. But never bondage.”Obi Wan’s face became a little less dour.

“You love her, don’t you” the ghost said with a smile. “I can hear it when you speak.”

“And she feels the same.”

Obi Wan laughed. “Mandalorian women are some of the greatest curiosities in the galaxy, Ezra. They can be fearsome, proud, and more than a little bit stubborn. But when they show their tender side to those, they love…there’s nothing else quite like it.”

The Force ghost put a hand on Ezra’s shoulder. "Go with her. What she helped you do for Lothal, you will do the same for Mandalore. And remember this, Ezra. Even in the darkest of times, the Force will be with you."

Ten minutes later,

Common Room, Ghost

The two found themselves facing their surrogate family, almost all of whom had expectant looks on their faces. Jacen was in Kanan’s arms, regarding the meeting with curiosity. Ezra nodded at Sabine, giving her the OK to start things off.

“I’m going back to Mandalorian Space. I-I have to. My family need me there. I-I’ve been able to keep myself from thinking about the fight going on there for quite a while but now...I can’t keep it out of my mind anymore. I’m going back to help my family and the rest of the Mandalorian Resistance.” Sabine said.

Their pair’s adopted family looked mournful. Hera looked like she wanted to say something but whatever it was got caught in her throat.

Kanan raised his hand. “Sabine, the Clans are unified. A worthy wielder for the Darksaber has been found and the Duchess has been destroyed. You’ve already done all that you need to.”

“My heart says otherwise, Kanan. I can’t keep ignoring the fact that my family is fighting to free our people from the Empire and I’m not even a part of it. Things have been heating up there ever since Yavin. I can’t deny it any longer, it’s a fight that I need to be part of again. And that’s not all.” Sabine countered.

Ezra leaned back into the couch. “I’m going with her. She and I discussed this a few hours ago.”

The faces around the two were even more shocked. Chopper let off a series of confused whumps, AP-5’s body language echoed the astromech’s disposition almost perfectly. Hera was utterly speechless and even Kanan’s composure was broken by Ezra’s declaration. Zeb and Kallus were straight up dumbstruck.

“Ezra please” Hera begged. “You’re being rash! Letting Sabine go is one thing but...but...you don’t have any ties with the Mandalorians besides a few people!”

“Hera’s right” Kanan said in a gravely voice. “Apart from her family, Bo Katan and Fenn Rau, you’ll be surrounded by strangers. Even considering how you were able to get along with Clan Wren and Kryze, who knows how the others will react. We have no idea how many other Clans have joined and might I add, not every Clan has the same outlook. For all you know, the newcomers will just see you as a Jedi sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Ezra nodded. “I know a good deal of Mandalorian history, Kanan. I’ve been learning it ever since I started learning the language.”

The crew’s faces became skeptical. Ezra gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. “More on that later. My point is, Kanan, I know that they’ve fought a lot in the past. I know that only a hundred year ago Sabine probably would’ve been happy to kill me and take my lightsaber as a trophy.”

Sabine gave an uneasy murmur, prompting him to turn to her and say ‘sorry’ before looking back at the crew. “Plus, we’d be lying if we said we’d have survived Atallon without Clan Wren’s help.”

Hera remained stoic, but Ezra could tell she was fighting back the memory of that long battle. It was the closest thing to a no-win scenario the crew’d ever experienced. 

“There’s that and the fact that Ursa was willing to let her daughter come back and help us free Lothal. And you all remember what the Empire did to it while we were away. So far as I know, the Empire doesn’t have anything like that planned for Mandalore or other planets in Mandalorian Space, but I don’t want to wait for them to start lighting whole planets on fire before I do something about it.”

The rest of the crew was silent for what felt like an hour. Ezra felt like his chances of convincing them were slipping away when all of a sudden, he had an idea and asked. “Kanan, if Hera felt the need to go back to Ryloth to help free it, would you go with her? Would you stick it out for her?”

Kanan was silent for a moment before nodding, Hera staring at him in surprise. “There’d be nothing the Empire or Cham could stop me, either.”

“Dear...” Hera said softly.

“I would, Hera. I wouldn’t care what the Jedi Code would have to say, or what some stuffy Alliance officer would say. I’d go.” Kanan finished.

The Twilek let out a soft ‘aww’ and pecked him on the cheek. Kanan laughed a bit. Ezra gave a ‘you see’ gesture with his palm before looking at Kallus. “Let me ask you this, Aleksander Kallus; if it came to your attention that there was a hidden colony of Lasat hiding somewhere and Zeb felt that he had a duty to help them, would you go with him? Even if it meant you had to look his people in the eye and admit that you had a part to play in Lasan falling?”

The ex-ISB officer’s face was steadfast. Zeb was examining every bit of Kallus’s expression. “There’s no way I can undo what I did to the Lasat. But if I had a chance to set things right with them…”

“I’m gonna do the same for Sabine. She was willing to fight to free a planet that I’m willing to bet she’d never even heard of before you took her there for the first time. She’s part of the reason Lothal has a chance to recover instead of being some polluted rock in space. She did it because she felt that it was the right thing to do. It isn’t right for me to ignore the fact that a planet most beings probably haven’t heard of is free from the Empire, but one of the most storied planets in the galaxy is still under their heel. A ton of people need to look at a map to even find Lothal, but everyone and their uncle knows the name ‘Mandalore.’ I knew about it from my mother telling me stories.” Ezra said. “I owe Sabine’s family and the Mandalorians too much to force her to choose between me and them. I’m bound by my heart and my conscience on this. If it turns out that some of the people in the Mandalorian Resistance don’t want me there, well that’s something I’ll deal with as it arises. I’m not gonna let them scare me off.”

“We won’t be dropping off the face of the galaxy” Sabine added. We’ll keep in touch, we’ll keep you in our lives. We’re Specters, now and forever.”

The rest of the crew turned to look at Hera, who looked at the two of them dead in the eyes. “This is something that the two of you feel you have to do. If you look into your hearts and ask yourself ‘is this something I must do’ will the answer be a ‘yes?’ Be honest with me.”

Ezra looked at Sabine. Even with how much it would hurt her to have to leave the crew again, there was still the iron determination he’d fallen in love with.

“We’re doing this, Hera.” Sabine replied.

“It’s where we need to be.” Ezra added.

Hera was unreadable for a minute before a small smile came to her lips. “I’ve been watching the two of you dance around your feelings together for months. It wasn’t long after the two of you met when I started to see that there was potential. It made me happier than I can possibly tell you when the both of you got together. I won’t keep the two of you apart. I won’t stop you from doing what you think is right. I’ll respect your decision. And if I have to call in every favor that command owes me to get them to let you go, then that’s just what I’ll do.”

The two smiled and wrapped their arms around the Twi’lek. Kanan leaned back in his seat. “Plus, I think that my days of being your teacher in the ways of the Force have come to an end.”

Now it was Ezra’s turn to be surprised.

“Ezra, there is always a time when a master becomes a burden on their student, when their attempts to teach that student only hinder their development. Master Billaba told me that there’d come a day when I wouldn’t need her as a teacher any longer. In all honesty, I think you and I have reached that point. I’ve taught you everything I could even with how limited my training was.” 

“We’ll need to work on a pitch to give General Reeikan but I’m pretty sure we’ll be able to convince him” Hera said with a grin. “Sabine, we’ll start packing your things tomorrow morning.”

Sabine smiled. In all the effort to convince the Ghost crew to let her and Ezra go, the fact that she would be moving in with him had skipped her mind. The _Nightbrother_ was going to be much more than Ezra’s personal ship, it was going to be home for the two of them. She had to bite down on her lip in order to prevent herself from asking Ezra if she’d be sleeping in his room or another one.

“One more thing” Hera said sternly as Ezra turned to leave.

“Y-yeah” Ezra asked in a shaky voice.

“You two aren’t going off in the _Nightbrother_ to wherever Ursa and the others are without a certain something. Or shall I say, _somethings_.”

Ezra sat back down. Hera crossed her arms. “I know that the two of you are grown ups now. I know that it’ll be only a matter of time before you two get to the point when you decide you want to have ‘that’ kind of fun.”

The couple’s faces turned red. Zeb chortled into his hand. Kanan smirked. The clones started chuckling.

“And lemme tell ya, you two are in no way ready to have one of _these_ ” Hera said as she pointed down at Jacen, who was now falling asleep. Zeb burst out laughing with Kanan and Kallus while Chopper let loose with some suggestive beeps. Rex and Wolffe were trying to keep Gregor from falling over with laughter. Hera ignored them. Jacen was sound asleep in his cot.

“You two are not leaving this lovely base without a box of birth control patches, STI kits and a medical scanner. I am _not_ gonna get a call from Ursa saying you two got careless. If you two don’t think I’ll send a security team to go with you all the way from the med bay to the hanger to make sure you put that box in the _Nightbrother’s_ hold, you’ve got another thing coming.”

"Yes ma'am" the duo replied glumly.

Meanwhile,

Stinger Mantis common room

Cal put his hand on Dhara’s shoulder as she sighed in frustration. She was trying to get a small rubber ball to start levitating but she could only make it hover for a few seconds before her concentration broke.

“You’re pushing it too much. No need to be so rough.” Cal said gently.

The Lothalite Jedi sighed. Major Leonis’s sister didn’t half-ass her training, but she still had issues applying the right amount of energy to moving something with the Force.

“Think of it like this” Merrin said softly “you’re picking a piece of fruit from a bowl. No need to brute force it. Just scoop it up nice and gentle.”

Dhara nodded and repeated the process that let her lift the ball before. She imagined a hand casually picking out a Jogan from a fruit basket and lifting it. The ball started hovering again, but this time it didn’t drop. It just rose higher and higher and Dhara was even able to get it to move up and down with just the motion of her hands.

“I got it” she said happily.

Merrin patted her on the back. “See? Just a matter of delicacy.” 

Cal grinned mischievously.

“How about an extra challenge” he whispered.

Dhara leaned closer to him and he whispered his idea in her ear.

“I guess I could” Dhara said with a slight grin. She stretched her hand out to where Cere was leaning back in her chair listening to music. Exhaling slowly, she closed her eyes and Cal covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. She imagined a pair of hands pulling the chair up by the back.

Cere’s chair lifted upwards a bit, its occupant seemingly unaware of what was transpiring. But that wasn’t the case for long. Cal snickered and Cere said calmly “that’s enough.”

Dhara gave a small ‘eep’ and brought the chair down to the floor. When she was back on solid ground, Cere turned and stared blankly at the two younger Jedi. “I admire that you’re willing to push yourself for your training, Dhara. But pushing my buttons ain’t gonna end well. Cal should’ve told you that sooner.”

Dhara hung her head low. “Sorry Cere.”

The older Jedi remained stoic for a moment before turning her gaze to Cal. “If you really wanna try for something extra, try tugging on this clown’s hair when he and his girlfriend have been sucking face too long. They start to smell like each other if they’re at it long enough.”

“I’ll keep an eye out” Dhara said grinning. The couple in question just looked away flustered.

Incoming transmission…

This is Alton Kastle for the only news you need: the Holonet News!

In military news, our brave soldiers have quelled an uprising of savage Wookie warriors! Led by the brilliant General Garza, our forces ended a revolt that could have plunged the region into turmoil! Only twenty-six years old, the young general distinguished herself a few months ago putting a stop to a native revolt on Felucia! That and similar successes have resulted in her being seen not only as a Grand General in the making but an inspiration to young women across the Empire!

Moving on, the Palace of Imperial Culture on Balfron is set to open at the start of this year's Ascension Week with over 40 pavilions showcasing the trophies taken by Imperial forces! So, for, we have confirmation that four downed X-wings, twenty sets of Mandalorian armor and even Kaleesh warrior masks will be present! Tickets are gonna go fast folks, so reserve yours via the Holonet link to be featured later in the broadcast!

It is also confirmed that the ‘Duel of Barons’ dogfighting tournament will take place at the Imperial Center Naval Base on this year’s Empire Day! Illustrious pilots including Soontir Fel, Valen Rudor, Shia Hublin and Breevik Noralk will be crossing swords in the sky, with all ticket proceeds going to the construction of a new cross-branch medical center for our wounded warriors! Some prominent names on the guest list include Grand Vizier Mas Ameda, Director Isard of Imperial Intelligence, Admiral Laurita Tohm and famed Holofim actress Wynessa Starflare! 

Before we get further into today’s broadcast, I would like to say a few words. It will soon be twenty years since the horrific Clone Wars ended and his Majesty Emperor Palpatine replaced the sclerotic Republic with the Empire to which all of us belong. Every day since, we have seen levels of economic, political, and social progress unparalleled by any period in galactic history. For twenty years you have made us your most trusted source of news. For twenty years you have been with us as we watched the Emperor’s wondrous vision for the galaxy unfold one day at a time. It’s thanks to viewers like you that the Holonet News goes into the homes of almost three hundred twelve trillion people every day. Your contributions and viewership further inspire us here at Holonet News to further document the glories of the New Order as well as the horrendous actions taken by those who oppose our Emperor’s glorious plans to create a society that will serve as the pinnacle of galactic civilization.

When we return, are your children abusing Bacta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> You won't walk this path alone: Star Wars Rebels-Sabine's suite
> 
> Meditations on Maul: Bleach-Soundscape to Ardor
> 
> Hera must know: Iron Man-Extra Dry,Extra Olives


	26. Let us be off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After gaining the permission of both Alliance Command and informing Sabine's family of their decision, the two make final preparations and give their final goodbyes before leaving for Mandalorian Space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank all of you again for encouraging me to keep going with this. I couldn't really imagine how much of a positive experience it'd be for me to upload my stories onto AO3 when I first started. As I've said in my last think piece, I started putting these stories up in what was (and still is) a really uncertain time for the Star Wars fanbase. I stand by what I said when I talked about initially being supportive of the idea of making a new canon. 
> 
> A lot of people were bitter about how the Skywalker Saga ended. A lot of people are still bitter. Despite my fears, I have received well intentioned criticism at worst. 
> 
> Finally, I want to explain something. The reason I have a number of chapters where there isn't much action or plot progression is because I'm trying to give time for character development and things like that. I want to let things breath a little and be able to show characters when there isn't much at stake.
> 
> I was led to this decision after I began rewatching Star Trek Discovery early into the pandemic. It was when the stay at home orders had been put out and while I watched Discovery again started to get an idea of what I was the show's biggest problem. What I concluded was that everything going on was non-stop crisis. We never got to see much of what the characters were like when things died down. This was especially the case with Micheal Burnham who (to my observations) always seemed either problem solving, on the verge of tears, or frustrated. We never really had any of the quieter, less intense episodes that all the Star Trek shows preceding had done. Hell, even though crises were going on in Clone Wars and Rebels we still got a glimpse of these characters when things weren't too intense. 
> 
> Mandalorian Theatre is going to have 'quiet chapters' as well, just to let you know.
> 
> I look forward to getting Mandalorian Theatre back underway cause let me tell you, I've got things planned that you're gonna love.

Lounge 8, Imperial Headquarters, Taris

“Just so you know, it’s considered poor form to speak too much about work here” Admiral Durril said with a slight grimace. The officer’s half lidded eyes fluttered around the room, hoping that none of his rivals could see who he was talking to. The sounds of clinking glasses, conversation and a band playing selections of Eriadu classical music filled the air. Garza leaned back into her seat. “That might be true, but I wasn’t sent here for rest and relaxation. High Command wants an assessment of how well the Empire can maintain its presence here.”

“Why not speak to Grand Moff Bartam? He can give you all the reports you need, all I do is oversee naval security.”

Garza cupped her chin. “Official reports can only tell me so much. I need to hear what some of those in command here have to say in person.”

Durril shrugged. “Taris isn’t exactly the most harrowing deployment in the region but neither is it a posting that many aspire to. A good chunk of my forces are doing patrols for smugglers and insurgent transports. On occasion we protect the transports carrying materials refined by the slave workers. Apart from that...there isn’t much.”

As much as Durril hated shuttling around the fruits of slave labor, it was a necessary evil. The forced labor the population provided was vital for Imperial operations in the region. Taris was designated the capital world for Over sector 10 and also served as an industrial hub. The city planet was decimated by a bombardment almost four millennia ago and much of the surface was a sprawl of wrecked buildings, starships, and jungle. The Imperial administration decided to use forced labor in order to retrieve detritus of the bombardment, disassemble it, smelt it, and use it to create weapons and vehicles. Much of it would be shipped off-world but a decent amount would be stockpiled in warehouses along with ammunition and other supplies. The warehouses, of course, were built by slave labor too. 

Garza was still struck by what she saw of Taris when her ship came in for a landing. It looked so much like Imperial Center* that she thought the navigational computer had made an error. Then she read the amount of sentient life forms on Taris. 2.14 billion. A planet that could have been the “Coruscant of the Outer Rim” and its population was laughable compared to the galactic capital.

Durril became glum. “There’s hardly any threat to our navy presence within the system, but there’s...another worry.”

The admiral suddenly turned evasive and his body language showed an increase in alertness. Garza’s seen this sort of behavior before. Durril was double checking to make sure there weren’t any less-than trustworthy officers around. Durril, like most flag officers, was involved in power games against associates of similar rank. The last thing he wanted to do was be overheard telling a distinguished officer and potential future superior that not everything was under control. Garza could tell that for the flag officers at least, this was a relaxed posting. If Durril said something that might lead Imperial Center to believe that Over sector Command was not doing its job well enough he could find himself the target of a backlash from his fellows. They had made their posting quite a comfortable, if not somewhat enjoyable, one for themselves. Anything that might threaten this relaxed atmosphere would be stamped out immediately, whether it be an overly idealistic junior officer considering sending a report that could be interpreted as ‘too honest’ or a flag officer not moderating his language in front of someone distinguished. 

“Admiral, I can assure you that what you say will not negatively affect. In order to give a comprehensive assessment of things here, I need to know what’s worrying the officers.”

Durril said nothing, assuming the same blank expression Garza had seen other officers use when considering whether or not to divulge something incriminating.

“I’m not too concerned about our security in the Taris system” he said in a hushed tone. “But the Lothal sector troubles me greatly. It’s been almost a year since we lost control of Lothal and Garel and there’s no telling how many weapons, troops and ships they’ve managed to gather up. We have no idea how much they are trading with planets neutral or hostile to the Empire. Before Scarif and Yavin, I would have said that we can afford to divert our attention to other matters before retaking that sector. But now…”

The admiral took a deep swig of his drink.

“I don’t expect Lothal or Garel to send an assault fleet here anytime soon. What I _do_ expect is that they will make use of all the time we’ve left them alone to gather every asset they are able to. They’ll have gathered as many ships and weapons as time would have allowed them and trained their planetary forces as well as they could. The prospect of our return is one that wouldn’t have left their minds for a moment. They’d have observed the strategies we used for every crackdown and invasion since we lost control of the sector.”

Durril leaned closer to Garza.

“With all due respect ma’am, I’m unsure as to what our response will be should the Lothal sector try to expand its influence. Either by raiding Imperial facilities outside its borders or pursuing alliances with systems or organizations hostile to us. We know next to nothing of the sector’s defensive capabilities. I will be blunt with you, general; the possibility of our return is one that hasn’t left the minds of the people in that sector for even a moment. They _will_ be waiting for us.”

meanwhile,

 _Fortressa_ Command Deck

Ezra was not ignorant of the multiple sets of eyes watching him, Sabine, Kanan and Hera make their way to Reeikan’s office. Zeb, Kallus, Chopper and AP-5 were keeping an eye on Jacen until the group returned.

The general didn’t usually start off his day with meetings planned at the last minute the day before, but Hera impressed upon him that what they needed to tell him about was urgent. Even though she was a member of Rebel High Command, the fact that one of the two subordinates she planned to let go was a Jedi made informing another member of High Command a smart, if tedious, move. The plan was to keep the fact that the two were a couple out of the equation as much as possible. 

“I’ve talked with Reeikan before” Hera said calmly “he can be stubborn if presented with just emotional arguments but if we emphasize the possible benefits of your transfer there’s a much better chance, he’ll hear us out.”

After being searched by the guards outside they were ushered into Reeikan’s office. The general looked up at the group from his data pad and put it back on his desk.

“General Syndulla, Commander Jarrus, nice to see you both again. Same with the two of you.”

Kanan and Hera nodded. “Thank you, sir,” Sabine said calmly.

Reeikan gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. He massaged his temples as the four did so. “All right refresh my memory as to why you wanted to see me. My morning caff hasn’t quite kicked in yet.”

Sabine and turned to each other, unsure of who should start things off. Breaking first, Ezra turned to face Reeikan. “Sabine and I are looking for a transfer to the Mandalorian Resistance, sir.”

The gruff Alderaanian stared at the two before shifting his gaze to Hera. “General Syndulla, I take it you approve of this as their CO?”

“I do sir.”

“Likewise,” Kanan said calmly. Reeikan tapped his finger on his desk for a few seconds.

“Specialist Wren, I don’t think approving your transfer will be any trouble at all. We have it on record that you spent some time with the Mandalorian Resistance before, no one’s gonna raise a fuss about it, as far as I can see.” “But things get more dicey on the topic of you going with her. Commander Bridger. Not just because of the reduction in combat strength Phoenix Squadron will suffer but Command doesn’t like the idea of one Jedi going off on their own. It’s a matter of safety.”

“What do you mean” Ezra asked. Kanan’s brow furrowed.

Reeikan grew a bit tense and reserved. “Alliance Intelligence isn’t sure if there are any Inquisitors left, and if the answer is ‘yes’ then we need to worry about how many of those shady bastards are still running around. For all we know, they’ve refilled the holes in their ranks and are keeping a low profile.”

The four felt a collective chill. Even though Kanan had gotten lucky in killing off the Grand Inquisitor first, the Dark Side enforcers were a threat they didn't dare take lightly. All of a sudden, Hera turned to her husband with a worried expression on her face. Somehow, Ezra didn’t think it was his own safety that the Twi’lek was most worried about.

Reeikan sighed. “I’m sorry but even with the intel both you and the Mantis crew provided on them, finding any sort of information on the Inquisitors is next to impossible. We have information about the ones you and the Mantis crew encountered but those are the only ones that we know about. Even with the help Cere, Tano and some of the other Jedi have provided, the fact remains that there’s a disturbing number of Brothers and Sisters that are unaccounted for. For all we know, they could be roaming the galaxy this very minute killing Force users and Vader’s just gotten the credit to give the impression they’ve been wiped out.”

Ezra felt sick. Was Reeikan’s response a solid no? Was he going to make Sabine choose between going on her own or not going at all? Kanan steepled his fingers.

“The leaders of the Mandalorian Resistance have faced Force users in the past” Kanan said stroking his beard. “If Ezra were to encounter an Inquisitor, he’d be reporting to people who have a frame of reference on how to react, how to fight them. Not just that, Mandalorian vambraces were designed to provide all the tools needed to take down a Force user. He’d be accompanied by people who’d have a much better chance of fending off an Inquisitor than almost anyone in the Alliance. Especially if he and Sabine are together.”

Sabine shrugged. “Why not make things even easier? Share what we know about the Inquisitors? Everything we and the Mantis crew learned about their capabilities we had to learn the hard way. If the Mandalorian Resistance knows about them, they can put together countermeasures, improve their chances of survival.”

Ezra nodded. “If we did encounter them in Mandalorian Space, there’d be a lot fewer nasty surprises than if we did so during a mission with the Alliance.”

The Lothalite put up a finger. “It’d really help if we let the Mandalorians know what to expect from them beforehand.”

Reeikan chuckled. “Well said. By the time you two leave, I’ll make sure that everything we have on the Inquisitors is sent to Bo-Katan directly.”

The quartet seated across from him all looked at each other. “Wait wait wait, you’re saying ‘yes’” Ezra asked.

“Wasn’t that obvious?” Reeikan responded.

Ezra looked to Sabine in excitement. The Mandalorian hugged him tight. 

Reeikan put his hands up. “Please, I don’t have enough caff in my system to deal with something so mushy this early.”

The two bashfully separated. Their surrogate parents laughed.

“Thank you. Anyway, a slight reduction in strength for Phoenix Squadron is well worth the kind of friendly gesture that’ll come with letting you go. Quite frankly, I don’t think it’ll be long before other resistance groups start griping that the Alliance is keeping all the Jedi for themselves. Letting you go with her will do quite a bit in helping us keep strong ties with the Mandalorians.”

Two hours later,

Ezra’s room, the _Nightbrother_

“That’s the last of the paint” Sabine said with a grin as she came inside. She’d gotten back from putting away her art supplies in her new room. It was a little bigger than what she had on the _Ghost._ The bare walls were a canvas brimming with possibilities. As much as she’d miss her old room, there were few things she loved more than a fresh canvas to project her ideas onto.

Before the crew came to move her belongings onto the _Nightbrother_ Ezra and Kanan reported Ezra’s decision to Ahsoka, General Kota, Luke, and the _Mantis_ crew. Ahsoka heard the news with Barriss and the two were fully supportive of Ezra going with Sabine to help her people.

“What you’ve done means more than you know right now, Ezra. When General Reeikan told you, this was gonna be a good gesture, he was understating things even though he wasn’t aware he was doing it. The Jedi need the Mandalorians now more than ever and even if some of the Mandalorians don’t accept it, it goes both ways.”

Luke was supportive as well, only asking that Ezra keep in contact with him every once in a while. General Kota was skeptical but it didn’t take much to convince him of the possible benefits. Jai was excited and told Ezra he hoped the Mandalorians would teach him a few new moves. Cal and Merrin were as supportive as Ahsoka but Master Junda was almost unreadable. The older master only gave him a ‘good luck out there’ before she went away.

“Anything else we need” Ezra asked.

Zeb snapped his fingers. “Ah, almost forgot.”

The Lasat put the box of contraceptives and other medical supplies right on Ezra’s bed. The couple they were meant for just stared at him, unamused.

The two jumped a bit when they heard Hera’s tittering. “I don’t think they’re gonna need those quite yet, Zeb. Though I could always be wrong.”

Sabine was about to give her retort when she noticed something else in Ezra’s room that Zeb might have moved. A box that she saw Ezra put into her new room.

The box containing some of her underwear. And feminine hygiene products. Both items were visible through the opened top of the box.

“Ah” Hera said, amused “I guess it’s gonna be sooner than we think.”

“Hera” Ezra asked flatly “why is it that you think that once we leave Sabine and I’ll be on each other like Nexu in heat?”

The shade of red that colored Sabine’s face would’ve made Maul envious. Hera gave an exaggerated shrug. “Well, I thought you two might take advantage of the increase in privacy.”

“Ezra and I are perfectly fine having two separate rooms for now, Hera.” Sabine replied exasperated.

The Twi’lek rolled her eyes. “Sure, sure. It didn’t take that long for me to move into Kanan’s room, ya know.”

Ezra smirked. “Yeah, and look how long it took for you to get pregnant after you moved in. Ya see what we’re trying to avoid here?”

Kanan gave a snorty laugh as he walked into the room. “Still, c’mon. Two young lovers, a ship all to yourselves for a week minimum, who knows what can happen.”

“Yeah, I’ll brush up on my Mando’a, Sabine can try out some ideas for painting her room and the rest of the ship, I can…”

“Wait wait wait, you don’t have a problem with me painting the rest of the interior?” Sabine interrupted.

Ezra shook his head. “I’m able to live with the paint job on the outside for now but I think the inside can use your...special touch.”

Sabine kissed him on the cheek and gave him a quiet ‘thank you.’ Sabine looked to the picture of Ezra as a child with his parents, the one she found in the ruins of the Bridger home. Ezra had put it right next to his bed. Looking at it again the Mandalorian was stunned by how different the happy-go-lucky boy in the picture was from the battle-hardened Jedi she’d fall in love with.

“They’d have been overjoyed to meet you” Ezra said quietly. The pride in his voice made her shiver. It wasn’t infrequent for her to wonder what it would be like to meet his parents, for them to get the chance to see how strong their boy had become. When she became aware of her feelings for Ezra, she wished she could tell them that she’d fallen in love with their son. Part of her wanted to be able to get their blessing.

“Right, one more thing before we say goodbye” Sabine said. “Can we get a bit of privacy for this” Ezra asked. The group nodded. “We’ll get Jacen” Hera said quietly and she followed the others out.

Left alone, Sabine keyed in her parent’s frequency onto the holoprojector, giving Ezra a nervous smile while they waited for a connection. 

Clan Wren’s Count and Countess were joined by their son when the connection was established. Alrich was the first to speak. “Sabine? Bridger? Is everything alright?”

“Things are alright Father. I’d given a lot of thought to what you said about people in the Mandalorian Resistance asking when I’d return. I’ve been thinking about how I can justify staying here while you, Clan Wren and the rest of the Mandalorian Resistance are fighting to free Mandalorian Space.” Sabine commented.

“Sis, we didn’t mean to pressure you into coming back. The last thing we wanted to do was guilt trip you.” Tristian stated.

“It’s not your fault, but I’ve come to a decision. I’m coming home. I’m joining the Mandalorian Resistance and I’m staying for the long haul.” Sabine countered.

Ursa was uneasy. “We can manage even if you stay with the Ghost crew. We won’t ask you to leave your surrogate family behind. Th-there’s no need to come back to us if it means doing so on your own.”

Sabine just turned away for a second and smiled, prompting Ezra to deliver the surprise. “About that...she won’t be.”

The trio all snapped to face him.

“He’s coming too” said Sabine.

Ezra nodded. “She and I discussed it yesterday between ourselves and with the Ghost crew. We’ve gotten the approval of someone high up in Alliance command too. Kanan and I’ve told some of the other Jedi about this as well. All that’s left is to let you know we’re coming and we’re gonna head out.”

  
Sabine’s parents and brother were absolutely speechless. Ursa looked to her husband for his input but Alrich was too stunned to say anything himself. Tristan ran a hand through his hair, seemingly unable to put together a decent response. Ursa, predictably, was the first to regain her composure.

“You are serious, Bridger” Ursa asked firmly. Her normally stoic demeanor had returned “You would make our fight our own? And I mean you no insult when I ask this, I have not forgotten your aid on Krownest and Mandalore. I mean will you do so...long term?”

Ezra nodded. “I love her too much to force her to go back to you on her own. And I’ve far from repaid my debt to you and the rest of the _Mando’ade_.”

“I think he’s serious, _Urs’ika_. What he’s saying sounds familiar, don’t you think?”

Ursa froze for a second and turned to Alrich. If Ezra had to guess, she was visibly embarrassed. “Some elements of it are...familiar.”

Sabine looked at Ezra stunned. Alrich put up his hand. “We’ll tell you later. When will you two be coming? We’re at a Resistance base on Zanbar.” 

Sabine keyed in the coordinates for Zanbar and soon a holographic image of their projected flight plan came up. “Five days from where we are. We’ll notify you as we get closer.”

“Understood.”

“It’ll be good to have the two of you with us” Tristan said smiling. “Bo and Fenn are gonna be happy to hear it.”

“We look forward to your arrival” Ursa said. Then she did something that Ezra had never seen Clan Wren’s Countess do before. She gave a small smile just before the transmission ended. 

Two minutes later,

The two stood before what had been their surrogate family for so long. Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Kallus, Chopper and AP-5 and stood together.

“We’ll miss you guys” Sabine said with a sad smile.

Zeb grunted. “It ain’t gonna be the same without you two. Having the room to myself is good and all but now all I’m gonna have to entertain me is those two” he said pointing at Kallus and Chopper.”

Ezra crossed his arms. “Don’t worry Zeb. I’m sure it won’t be long until you find yourself a new roommate. Some poor sap who’ll have no defense against that relentless assault on the mind you call your snoring.”

Zeb laughed with Kallus. “Hit the Empire hard when you get there” the former ISB officer said proudly. “Show them that what they went through on Lothal was nothing.”

The couple turned to the three clones. Rex led the trio in giving them a sharp salute which the couple returned.

"What he said." Wolffe growled. "When I sneak a peek at the after action reports of the Imps in the Mandalore sector, I want them to read like something from a horror holonovel."

The two turned to Hera.

“I’m gonna miss you two so much” the Twi’lek said, crying. She looked down at her and Kanan’s son who was wriggling in her arms. “Jacen too.”

Ezra rubbed his hand on Jacen’s head. When he was done, Sabine kissed Jacen on both of his Lekku and hugged him.

“Don’t give your mommy and daddy too much of a headache, ya hear me” she asked smiling. Jacen cooed at her in response.

AP-5 gestured to Chopper. “Your lack of presence will be...regrettable. But Chopper and I will adapt.”

Chopper unleashed a series of whoops that AP-5 seemed reluctant to translate. As far as Ezra could tell, the astromech wished that if they found a droid, they’d take better care of it than Hera did him. This prompted Hera and Kanan to glare at the orange droid. Kanan shook his head and looked at the two. “It’s gonna be weird not having a student for a while. Then again, I stopped being your teacher quite some time ago.”

“You still had a lot to teach me.”

Kanan grinned. “I think that past a certain point we were just fellow students. Look after each other, do good out there, and remember, the Force will always be with you.”

Only a few minutes after saying goodbye to the rest of the Ghost crew, Ezra and Sabine had taken the _Nightbrother_ out of the docking bay and were holding position near the ship. Ahead of them was a glimmering field of stars. Ezra put his hand on the hyperdrive’s ignition switch and turned to his girlfriend.

“Ready” he asked with a smile.

“When you are” she replied with a smile mirroring his. She put her hand next to the one he had on the lever.

With that, the two pushed it and seconds later the _Nightbrother_ shot into hyperspace. 

TO BE CONTINUED IN MANDALORIAN THEATRE YEAR 1 (soon)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers notes:
> 
> Imperial Center-Coruscant as referred to by Imperial authorities
> 
> Chapter soundtrack
> 
> Garza's meeting: Astronomical Manhunt-Star Trek Into Darkness
> 
> Interior decorating: Jack Sparrow-Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (whimsical part)
> 
> She's not going alone: Rohan theme-Lord of the Rings the Two Towers
> 
> Farewell and departure: The city in the clouds-The Empire Strike Back


End file.
